I'm Glad It's You
by aroomofonesown
Summary: Or "The Curious Case of Pamela Swynford de Beaufort" How do 2 willful and stubborn vampires fall in love? One of them has to give. Tara helps Pam 'conquer the darkness' among other things. If you are not a romantic: keep reading after chapter 1 it gets less mushy as you go on. This train kind of got away from me...
1. Your First Time

It's my first time too. Be gentle :)

**A/N I'm supposed to say I don't own anything, which is ok, because I don't.**

Pam had finally finished placing the flowers and candles in just the perfect location and her hair was done. She knew these would be the hardest parts of her preparations. So, she decided to do it first, knowing she could breeze through the rest if need be.

She stepped into the walk-in closet that was the size of a small bedroom. As she glided slender fingers along the impressive wardrobe, she knew none of those would be right for tonight. She chuckled. Tonight was Tara's and Tara liked her best when she looked 'natural' as she put it. Pam now regarded her clothes as costumes. Hair and makeup were a great place to hide…and that's what she had done for over a century. No emotions, no feelings and no pain as she would slip behind impeccable taste, expensive accessories and a razor sharp tongue. By the time she met Eric she was already an expert at hiding in plain sight. No one ever suspected a thing. That was until Tara.

Of course, a few months ago she would have told you she was completely and authentically, 100% satisfied with living death and wasn't hiding from anything or anyone. A few months ago she wasn't a maker. A few months ago she was trying to kill the woman that she now so desperately wanted to please. It had only been a few months and Tara had stripped her down to the very essence of herself and unflinchingly looked at all of her mess and loved her in spite of it. Pam knew she was a lot to handle, but would never admit it. Turns out there are several lessons that can be learned from the young. Tara's spirit was unrelenting and inspired Pam, even when she wanted to pull away, to keep moving forward.

As her progeny entered her mind, she smiled a smile that was reserved for only her progeny, but fast becoming a staple along with other go to facial expressions like raised eyebrows and rolling eyes. Without thinking she touched the small area of skin that covered the hum in her chest. The familiar tingle above her unbeating heart was proof of their bond and for the past few months proof of their love. Pam focused her thoughts and sent a stream of adoration to the other end of the bond that tethered her to her child. After a few seconds she was overcome with a filling of warmth and undying affection from the other end of the invisible life line. She had come to depend on that feeling. She closed her eyes and sighed at the ridiculousness idea that she, Pamela Swynford de Beaufort, would be dependent on anything or any_one_. But here she was, not only dependent, but willing to be so.

She thought about Tara's arms and how they had held her, just held her, from dawn to sunset every day since they escaped, more accurately, since she had been rescued. Pam knew everything had a cost and once (quite foolishly) she had tried to pay for her life with flesh. It was a trade she knew well, but Tara saw right through her and refused, opting instead to wait. She said anything worth having was worth waiting for and she wanted to have Pam's heart …before she had her body. Yes, Tara was devoted. The price of that devotion and all she ever asked in return was that Pam let her love her. Pam's legs threatened to give under the realization that that is exactly what she had done. Somewhere along the way she had allowed Tara to love her and in the process had fallen rather clumsily, herself, into what she could only describe as utter bliss. Tara's quiet strength had allowed her to comb through the past and finally give voice to hurt and pain that had been dormant for over a century. Her unshakable determination and immovable heart melted the walls of ice that had encapsulated Pam's for most of her time on earth. Eric had given her the gift of death, but Tara, Tara had given her a death worth living.

What a strange and somewhat foreign concept. This was happiness, she supposed. Resigned to her fate, she shrugged and retreated to the back of her wardrobe and searched for the satin hanger that had been tucked securely behind latex and tight dresses where she knew the young vampire wouldn't accidentally happen upon it. She grabbed a satin hanger before turning out the light and returning to the master suite. The almost sheer gown that hung, flowed as she walked. She eyed it with the utmost scrutiny, no wrinkles. _One less thing to worry about,_ Pam thought as she carried it to her dressing area. It looked peculiar hanging next to her mirror, mostly because the spot was reserved for leather and corsets as she was picking out her Fangtasia finest. Pam noted the difference, but found it surprisingly comforting as it became a metaphor for her new life.

Before she could travel with her thought to the end of its winding road, her phone rang. It was Jessica. Fearing the worst, she immediately answered.

"What's wrong?" Pam's voice was unsteady with more than a hint of worry. She immediately admonished herself for being so transparent and corrected her posture as if the vampire on the other end would notice.

"Awww, Pam, are you nervous? That's so cute." Jessica was a romantic at heart. Though Pam would never say it aloud, the red head had begun to grow on her and she appreciated her blind optimism when it came to the whirlwind that was she and Tara.

She rolled her eyes before drawling, "Oh, grow up, Annie! I'm over a century old and no stranger to-"

"I know, I know, but tonight's kinda, I don't know, special" Jessica paused a moment, then sped through the reason for her call "… and you should know Tara is getting a little anxious. We won't be able to hold here for much longer" Jessica's voice was uncertain and she braced herself for the blonde's rebuttal.

"Why? I'm not re-, I mean I asked you to do one thing. Let me speak to Eric?" Pam was growing impatient with the child. Was it so difficult to keep Tara out of the house for a few hours? This wasn't rocket science.

"Eric and Tara went to the bar for more True Blood. He's trying to stall her, but he told me to call and let you know." Jessica took an unneeded breath and sighed, "she's kinda stubborn, ya know."

Pam sighed too, knowing her progeny was completely dedicated to following through once her mind was made up and she would only humor Eric for so long. Jessica couldn't help herself and added with a giggle, "she said something about feeling you and needing to be with you." The last bit she sung more than spoke.

"Just text me when she's on her way." With that she hung up the phone and moved at vamp speed through the rest of her preparations.

She lit the last candle and stepped back to take it all in. The room was beautiful, albeit a bit dramatic. But the leggy vampire didn't care, tonight was special. Tara had given her more that flowers and candlelight. She had given her respect, love and a future in that order. And tonight, Pam would give herself completely. They had both waited and though Pam didn't see a need in the beginning, as the days past, she was grateful that the young vampire had been so steadfast and determined. She imagined that this is what it would have felt like had she had the chance to live a normal life. Another gift Tara had given her. Yes, flowers and candles were the least she could do for the woman she would love for eternity.

Just then, her phone beeped. She knew it was Jessica. She picked up the phone and read the message.

_We're leaving now. She wanted to run, but we convinced her to let us drive her, lol. –J_

Pam closed the phone. She had about 10 minutes. She was dressed in 3 and spent the rest of the time examining her choice in the mirror. She was nervous, scared and excited all at once. She almost didn't recognize the woman starring back at her. Over a century ago, she had been packed away behind a cold exterior and banished to the furthest recesses of her mind. It took a child, her child, to reach in and bring her back. Pam didn't know how to thank Tara, but at that moment she silently promised to spend the rest of their life together trying. When a tear threatened to ruin the I'm not 'wearing any makeup' makeup she had spent an hour trying to apply, she shook sentimental thoughts along with blonde curls and focused on what she would do to her progeny when she arrived.

She was, however, careful to muffle the bond. It would be a shame to go to all this trouble and planning only to let it slip what the night had in store.

XXX

They pulled up to the house. Tara fought not to jump out and run into her maker's arms. Instead, she got out of the back seat. As she closed the door she walked to the passenger side "Do, uh, you guys want to come inside and say 'hi'?" Tara offered, but didn't mean a word of it. She loved her new family, but she wanted Pam to herself for the remaining hours until dawn.

Eric spoke up, "No thank you, Pam would kill us." And with that he sped off.

Tara wasn't sure what Eric meant, but she was going to be alone with Pam, so she didn't bother to try and figure it out.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out her key before walking up the driveway. She placed the key in the door and noticed the faint sound of jazz playing inside. Pam must be bathing, she always played jazz when she was bathing. Tara shook her head. She was constantly surprised by the 'real Pamela' as she called her. She knew it would take centuries to learn everything there was to know about her and she was more than willing to.

As she slowly opened the front door, she was bombarded with a familiar fragrance. Roses and lilies two of their favorites. It took her a minute to take in her surroundings. The house was dark, except for the flicker from candles that lined the stairs. At her feet a pool of pink and white petals that followed the candles. Still not completely sure what was going on, Tara decided to follow the trail that was left for her.

"Babe?"

"I- I'm in the room" Pam's voice was soft and unsure. Tara paused at the sound of it. She didn't need to tap into the bond to figure out what this was. Her fangs clicked at the thought. Quickly, Tara composed herself and retracted proof of her arousal. She didn't want to rush Pam. Pam. She blurred up the rest of the stairs and into the room they shared.

Tara's mouth dropped at the site. Shadows danced on the walls as flames in each corner of the room flickered. The petals that led her up the stairs continued through the door to the bed…a new bed, complete with a giant purple bow. It looked sturdy enough. She walked over to it and pushed one of the posts. It felt sturdy enough. Bunches of lilies and roses were placed in a seemly random pattern, but Tara smiled because she new Pam, who was so particular about things, had probably spent the better part of the night finding the perfect location for the arrangements. Tara scanned the room again looking for the only thing that was everything, but she didn't see her.

Pam was frozen in place. She was confident until she heard Tara enter the room, then nothing. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. This was supposed to be the easy part. The talking and feeling, loving someone other than yourself, letting your guard down, there was a long list of things she had done in the past few months that she thought would be more difficult than this. This she had done. Hell, she had done this for a living. _'Making love is not like having sex'_ Tara's words and the argument for waiting invaded her. The blonde vampire had gone along, but it wasn't until this moment that she actually believed them.

"Pamela?"

She hoped she never got used to hearing her full name fall from her soon to be lover's lips and that it would continue to tickle her ear in the most delicious way every time. That was all she needed. Slowly, she walked around the corner. She didn't look up or meet Tara's gaze for a few seconds. She was still trying to gather herself and she knew from experience that when their sapphire and chocolate pools locked she would instantly be lost.

Tara drank in the sight before her. Pam wore a sheer white nightgown that stopped just above her ankles. It hugged and fell from her slender frame simultaneously. It revealed a fair amount of cleavage and for that she was grateful. But it was simple and Tara smiled. Pam must have felt her, because at that moment she looked up. Tara couldn't breathe then she reminded herself that she didn't need to. Pam's makeup was barely there and her blonde mane hung in loose curls about her face. She was in a word beautiful. In eight words she was 'the most beautiful thing Tara had ever seen.'

Pam had almost completely collected herself, "Well, are you going to say something or do I have to-"

Tara blurred up to Pam, effectively silencing her partner. "Is this what I think it is?" there was a touch of disbelief in her voice. Pam felt dizzy as the bond between them surged out of control. She could only nod with Tara so close. Tara closed her eyes and brought their lips together. She needed to make sure this was real and she hadn't quite mustered enough courage to touch yet for fear that all of this would melt away. If it was a dream, she wanted to stay like this as long as possible. Tara leaned back and opened her eyes, "Pamela, you're beautiful." She kissed her cheek, then pulled back and looked into cerulean eyes that seemed to be feeling every emotion all at once. The normally cynical vampire was completely overwhelmed with feelings of love, desire and underneath all of that uncertainty. Tara felt all of this through their bond and reached down with gently wrapped slender fingers around her partner's hands. She brought them to her mouth without breaking her gaze. She placed small kisses in ivory palms before bringing them to her shoulders. Instinctively Pam wrapped her arms around Tara's neck. "Pamela Swynford de Beaufort, would you allow me to make love to you?"

Her head dropped under the weight of the question, sending curls racing toward her face. Tara lifted her lover's face, so she could see in her eyes. She spoke in a voice both firm and tender, "I need you to know I would wait forever." Even by candle light she could make out bits of red gathering in the corners of Pam's eyes, but she continued anyway, "you are the most important thing to me. The only thing that matters. My everything." Unconditional love flooded their bond from Pam's end, but she still couldn't speak. Tara pressed on glad to get the chance to say everything she had to with no interruptions. "I want you to feel safe. This is not something you have to do. I would gladly spend eternity just the way we are, without this as long as I could have you. I have your heart, the rest is extra." Tara meant every word.

A single red tear trailed down an alabaster cheek and with it came the ability to speak. "Tara," Pam's voice was almost a whisper, "please make love to me."

"Of course, my love." She kissed away her tear. A pang of embarrassment ran down the bond towards Tara's end and Pam's head fell again. Tara placed a hand on her maker's face. She simultaneously lifted her head and gentle glided her thumb back and forth under red rimmed eyes. "Hey, it's okay to cry. It's your first time remember?"

Pam smiled it was her first time. Her first time making love. Her first time being in love. Her first time opening up. Her first time being completely vulnerable. There were so many firsts. She wanted to say it all. She wanted to thank Tara for loving her and releasing her. She wanted to tell her how much it meant. She wanted to tell her that if she could only have one memory for the rest of her life, this would be it. She wanted to say all of those things, but what came out was, "I'm glad it's you."


	2. An Obligatory Fuck

**A/N I'm supposed to say I don't own anything, which is ok, because I don't.**

A few months ago….

They had only been at the safe house long enough to shower and consume much needed sustenance. And dawn was coming, so she would have to be quick. She was completely overcome with the events of the night and didn't want to take this feeling into the next sunset. Pam laced up and placed two fingers between her legs and pressing down. She arched her back forcing herself deeper into her hand, in effect calling Tara to her. Within moments her progeny was in her room with the door closed.

Nothing was said as the blonde emerged looking like what can only be described as a pin-up porn star's wet dream.

Tara's jaw dropped. She was just able to finish securing the belt on her robe when Pam pounced. She had the young vampire pinned to the bed in a flash. Slowly she loosened the belt, throwing both ends in opposite directions and running her fingers along the access it created. "You saved my life twice tonight." Pam relieved her conquest's abdomen of the extra fabric revealing a black sports bra and pair of her pink boxers. Pam would never wear them, but she couldn't leave them in the store almost 15 years ago. She unintentionally sent something like a satisfied sigh through the bond. A wave of desire flushed over Tara. Pam caught herself and immediately shut down her end. Hiding from chocolate eye rather than trying to seduce, she began laying kisses down Tara's front. Pam pulled down pink fabric slowly, but sounded more like a polite doctor as she stated plainly, "So, I believe we have a debt to settle."

With that all arousal vanished from Tara's end of the bond. She grabbed Pam's chin and tilted her head, so their eyes met. "Is this… _payment_?" disgust and confusion wrapped around her words and made a home there.

The blonde straightened to her full height. She didn't understand the question or where Tara was going with this, but she decided to play it off. She placed firm hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, "Well… yeah. I mean, it's the least I can do." She smiled and, to hide her growing confusion, took a bow.

Tara huffed in frustration. She pulled up her shorts, jumped off the bed, tied her robe and blurred to the other end of the room in one movement. She needed to be as far away from the blonde as the walls around them would allow. She turned and looked at her maker "An obligatory fuck, how sweet?" Her voice was a cocktail of anger and sadness.

"A fuck is a fuck, Tara!" She spit out like the words contained sunlight. Pam was done with feelings and her holier-than-thou progeny. "Are we going to do this or not?"

"I don't want to fuck you!" Now, they were officially screaming at one another.

Pam dropped her arms into small fists by her side. She was able to scream "Well, I don't want to fuck YOU!" before turning until her back faced her worthy opponent. Tara recognized the move. It was a child yelling on the playground that she didn't want Christmas, because Santa didn't come to visit her. She was pouting. Her heart immediately softened.

Tara wound her arms around her maker's waist before whispering in her ear, "I want to make love to you." Pam didn't know if it was dawn or the weight of Tara's words, but as she turned around, she swooned. She recovered with a gasp. The baby vamp smiled and gave into the sleep she had been fighting. Pam quickly caught her.

It was a gasp. It was only an unneeded, completely unexpected gasp, but with it came a world of trouble. In that brief moment, Pam knew Tara had cracked her shell and that cracked in her façade threatened to be her undoing. She could feel her humanity leaking out. She had a decision to make. Would she let it crumble around her or would she close it up for good?

She scooped up her baby vamp and gently placed her in bed, before changing into her standard velour day attire. She walked back over to the bed and looked down at this beautiful, strong and steadfast- _oh, what the fuck is this girl doing to me?_ Pam interrupted her own train of thought. She rolled her eyes and yielded to desire. She vamp sped into bed, tucking her back into Tara's front as if the speed of the action would negate it. She snuggled down and wrapped her sleeping beauty's arm around her, bringing it to her lips before securing it at her middle. Dawn took her then.

While their bodies recharged, they dreamt of each other.

XXXXX

Pam rose before Tara, but that was to be expected. Within seconds she had grabbed a True Blood and was consuming it, while pacing through the living room. Eric found her there. They were the only two awake in the house. He, because he didn't need as much sleep, and she because she could no longer endure the calm of her dreams.

He gave her a look that said he had heard everything and knew exactly what she was feeling. The years they had spent together and the depth of the relationship was stronger than any maker/progeny bond that had be severed. He strolled over to her and began in his fatherly tone, "You are a mystery, my child." When he reached her he brought her head to his chest and stroked her golden locks. "You have a darkness inside of you. It has been there for as long as I have known you. It saddens me. I have tried to relieve it to no avail. There is so much you won't share" He kissed her head. "You began a journey last night that will lead to conquering that darkness. You must make a decision whether or not to follow that through."

She stepped out of Eric's arms and looked up at him with a scowl. "What has fucking a fairy turned you into?" Then she drank.

He merely repeated in the same voice, "Conquer the darkness." Pam knew he was right and so she leaned back into his chest.

"She wants to make love to me." Pam whispered not believing her own words.

"So, let her"

She knew what she would choose. If she was honest with herself, she would admit she had chosen to let her in the moment she wrapped herself in Tara's arms just before dawn. If she was going to do this, she needed time to think. "I'm going to take a walk." Eric pulled her face to him and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Looking at her, he raised his eyebrows. Pam drawled "Yeah, yeah. Conquer the darkness." As she rolled her eyes and waved her arm around her head in a loop. He smiled and Pam left the room.

XXX

Tara woke in Pam's bed. She pulled down the sheets and looked down at her body. She released her anxiety with a sigh, when she saw her robe fasten securely. Her next thoughts: where was Pam and what the hell happened? She poured through the events of yesternight. The Authority. The kiss. The cold shoulder. The almost-potential-what-the-fuck-_seduction?_ Tara brought her legs up to her chest and rested her head in her hands as her forearms settled on her knees. _Did I tell Pam I wanted to make love to her?_ She quickly raised her head optimistically as she remembered what came next. Pam gasped. It wasn't much, but Tara knew it was enough. She had caught the blonde of guard, which was just as good a start as any.

She sent a warmth down the bond just to fuck with Pam. Nothing. _At least she didn't reject it._ Tara shrugged and returned to her room. She dressed and went to find Eric.

He was in his study moving the papers on his desk around. He raised a finger so Tara would wait for him to finish his phone call. She didn't pay attention to what he was saying, she was too busy rehearsing.

He hung up and watched the baby vampire. She paid no attention to him as she paced back and forth in front of him mumbling with her eyes on the ground. She looked different tonight than she did when he found her in Fangtasia two nights ago. He concluded that his pride in the new vampire now colored the sight of her. He nodded before yelling the her name.

Tara jumped and began her spiel, "There comes a time in every person's life when… wait, I think our choices in life reflect… no, ok, no man is an island" She realized too late that she didn't know how to have _this_ conversation with Pam's maker. Eric simply said her name and reached into his desk drawer. He walked from behind his the furniture. Tara stopped speaking then and struggled to see what he had retrieved but he held it securely behind the lean structure of his body.

He lowered himself and rested against the front of a massive desk and gestured for Tara to take a seat. He kept the hand containing the object tucked at his back. "Is this about Pam?"

Tara nodded. She had completely lost control of the conversation and had no idea how to proceed. "Well, what is it you want to share?" his voice was calm and it relaxed Tara.

She took a breath and wondered when she would break the habit. She sat down and began. "I like Pam" an immense burden lifting with the declaration "and I would like your permission to date her." She nodded as punctuation.

Eric was impressed by his grand progeny's courage and chivalry. He smiled with pride that moved Tara before bringing from behind his back a very large, very old, very shiny wooden stake. The chocolate pools on the young vampire's face became chocolate seas at the sight. Eric didn't flinch or look at Tara as he separated a small cloth that he held in the same hand from the object. He polished the wood as he spoke, looking up at Tara every now and then. "Pamela is a very special vampire and… can be frank?" It wasn't really a question, but he paused for Tara's response anyway.

She nodded never taking her eyes of the Truth Death deliverer. "Good." Noting her gaze, he continued, "We can agree she has some, shall we say social issues?" he didn't wait this time. "These issues will require patience…and determination, I suspect. A lot of understanding and quite a bit of faith, but I can promise she will be completely worth it." He added the last part as encouragement.

Tara finally met his gaze. Her voice was strong and steady, "she already is."

"You have my permission." Eric smiled. Tara returned it.

As she turned to exit the room, he called to her. "Oh, Tara?" She turned to face him. "Remember, she is my child. My one and only child. Probably the only one I will ever have and as such, I love her very, _very _much. I would not hesitate to deliver the True Death to anyone who would hurt her." His fangs descended and he brought the piece of wood to his lips, kissing the thinnest end. "Do you understand?"

Tara nodded and swallowed hard, even though she didn't need to, then blurred out of the room.

Eric clicked his fangs back into place and chuckled to himself. He knew he would have nothing to worry about with Tara. She had a warrior's heart and was as honorable as the men he had fought beside throughout his several lives. He would make sure that she was trained as such too, but that was for another day. Today, he would let them stumble through the bond. If they could figure it out he had no doubt it would be a hundred times stronger than the one that had existed between him and his progeny. He was beaming with pride. His couldn't wait for his daughter to love and be loved.

He chuckled again. _What had Sookie turned him into?_

XXX

Tara raced out of the office and into the kitchen. All the anxiety she had with Eric fell to the side. She wasn't going to hurt Pam, so there was nothing to worry about. More importantly, she had the green light from Eric. It may have been corny, but she knew that they were both from different times and that was the protocol. Plus, it just felt right to ask. She reached into the fridge and grabbed two True Bloods and popped them in the microwave. She retrieved them when they beeped and blurred out of the house. She found Pam by following her scent.

XXX

The blonde was starring at an empty page in a lavender journal with the end of her pen rolling between her teeth. She had nothing.

Tara just watched her. She was lovely. Tara sighed.

Pam heard her and jumped to her feet. She moved the journal behind her. She was facing her progeny. Tara walked towards her. Pam wondered how long she had been standing there and why she hadn't noticed sooner. Tara was proving to be an extraordinary vampire and not even a month old yet.

Tara pointed to the grass and waited for her to sit back down. Once she was seated, the pen and journal placed discreetly at her side away from the spot Tara would claim, Tara handed her a True Blood. "Are you hungry?" Pam didn't speak. She didn't have words yet, so she just took the bottle and sipped it.

They sat in silence looking at the moon dancing on the water in front of them and finished their True Blood.

Tara was the first to speak. "So, about last night…" Pam looked away she didn't know what was coming and if she was going to react she would rather her progeny not see. She had shut down her end of the bond last night, so she didn't have to worry about that. "I meant what I said about, you know, about making love to you." Pam couldn't help herself. She whipped around her head and ran into ebony whirlpools that hypnotized her. Try as she might to turn away, she was stuck. Tara continued, with her maker's undivided attention. "How do you feel about that?" Tara averted her eyes, giving the azure gaze a moment's reprieve and Pam privacy to think.

Pam only mumbled, "Conquer the darkness. Conquer the darkness."

Tara's vampire hearing picked up exactly what Pam said, but it didn't make sense, so she asked Pam to repeat herself.

"Oh, nothing" Pam smile just barely danced in her eyes, but it faded quickly. Pam realized she was going to have to just jump in "I'm not really sure I know what the difference between that and..."She didn't finish. It was honest as she knew how to be and it was proving to be a bit much.

Tara smiled "Making love is not the same as having sex. Physically it's kind of similar, but everything else is different." Pam didn't understand and the look on her face said just as much. Tara thought a moment before trying to explain it. She had it. "It's like the difference between True Blood and the real thing." She turned to face her maker and crossed her legs in front of her. "Ok, True Blood will sustain you for a little while, I mean it does what it's supposed to, right, you can survive, but biting into someone is … it's satisfying. The feeling last soooo much longer." Tara was beginning to excite herself. Pam noticed this and perked up as well. "Feeling them as they let go and let you drink them in. The feeling as their blood flowing to you, listening to their body so you don't take too much. Bringing them to the brink and holding them there."

Pam smiled at her progeny as she recognized her own words, "That sounds lovely."

A new idea crossed Tara's mind. It hadn't occurred to her last night, but it would explain a lot. She didn't really know anything about Pam, except her age. She couldn't wrap her brain around it. Not once in over a century? She gave her idea a voice "No one's ever made love to you?" Tara was immediately saddened by the question.

Pam felt it. She looked down and shook her head, no. If she had understood the questioned she may have lied, but since she didn't recognize the magnitude of what Tara was saying she simply told the truth. She was officially beginning to feel like a science experiment. "I guess you could say I've had a very" she searched for the right word "_unique_ life …and death. Just lucky, I guess." She added the end to soften the truth behind her words.

"No," Pam looked at Tara who placed a hand on her cheek before finishing "a woman like you should only be made love to. " A smile that comforted Pam appeared on Tara's lips. "That's ok. It just means it'll be your first time. We'll take it slow and when you're ready, you'll let me know." She brushed their lips together lightly before pulling her head back.

They stayed like that for maybe a minute in silence, with Tara's hand caressing Pam's cheek. The older vampire was the first to adjust. She again faced the water. Tara took this as instruction and followed suit. Pam was at her limit, it was too much. She commended herself for getting this far, but that was surely enough for tonight.

Tara sensed that she had reached a boundary and made a mental note. The good news was that now she knew what she was up against. She decided to change the subject. "What are you trying to hide over there?" Tara craned her neck to look around the blonde.

Pam instinctually grabbed the book and brought it to her lap. "When I was human I used to keep a journal. I thought it may help sort things out." There was touch of uncertainty and vulnerability in her voice. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees to create a barrier around her secret thoughts.

"Cool, Can I read it?"

Pam cut her eyes a Tara and placed the journal at her side. "Baby steps, baby vamp."

There was another long silence.

"Pam?" Tara's voice was a whisper. Pam just turned to her. "May I hold your hand?"

Pam didn't answer. She couldn't. She just dropped her legs and placed her hand on the ground between her and Tara. That was good enough for Tara. She gently picked up the alabaster limb and entwined their fingers. She scooted closer so their legs brushed against each other. She then brought their hands to her lap.

For her part Pam scooted into Tara. She tucked her head into the nook between her head and shoulders, before sandwiching Tara's hand between both of hers. Tara kissed the top of Pam's head then covered the spot with her cheek.

They relaxed into each other then. They didn't know how long they sat like that. It didn't matter. It was a something that time couldn't measure. It could only be categorized as the beginning.


	3. Ma Petite ChouChou

So I had a completely different chapter, but as I was editing, it didn't feel right. This came gushing out of me. Enjoy : )

**A/N I'm supposed to say I don't own anything, which is ok, because I don't. Oh, and also please, please review. **

Pam soaked. She didn't fully comprehended what had just happened, but baths made thinking easier, so she soaked and soaked. She was virtually silent the entire night. She didn't have the words. She felt like a child. She didn't see an end to this in sight. So, she soaked, hoping that when she was finished all the confusion would just drift down the drain with her bathwater. She also hoped her world would stop spinning. It didn't. She emerged from the tub clean, but with absolutely no further clarity. She had gone over the events of the night in her head at least a hundred times now with no intelligible way to rectify them.

Tara seemed so at ease, so at peace and so very ready to give everything. Pam smiled at the thought of her progeny's declaration, '_Just let me love you, I'll do the rest.' _She made it sound so simple and Pam knew from the determination that crashed into their bond that she meant every word. Tara was too good. The vampire dried off and got ready for day. She chose a champagne colored satin slip and matching robe. It wasn't her usual attire, but she was feeling a little romantic_._ _Snap out of it, s_he thought and rolled her eyes at the prospect of turning into some doe-eyed fool.

She wasn't completely oblivious or even opposed to romance. She grew up on the shit. She remembered pouring through the books that the lined the selves in her father's library when she was young. She memorized every word and feeling. She was searching for the truth, her truth. But it wasn't written anywhere.

She was destined to be miserable.

She knew it before she knew what it was to be a woman.

XXX

Pamela stood outside her father's office with her head hung in shame. How could she be so stupid? She knew she was different and she knew what she was feeling wasn't right, but she couldn't help herself. She would simply share that with her father. She would let him know that it would never happen again. If he didn't tell Thomas, she could still make him proud. She would have babies and be the picture of a doting wife and mother. The thought immediately turned her stomach, but she owed it to her father. He hadn't pressured her to marry. Not until recently, anyway. He stood by her as she turned down proposal after proposal. He loved her. He would understand. This was just a misunderstanding and she could be everything she was supposed to be. She owed it to him.

She took a deep breath and knocked, albeit with trepidation, then slowly opened the door.

She almost crept into the room, closing the door behind her. She looked around. There were papers everywhere. Her father had been up all night. She sighed feeling every bit as guilty as she should. He had spent most of her life up all night, worrying about his daughter. Pamela felt ashamed. She was willful and stubborn. At times she was disobedient and not at all what she should be. She couldn't help it. She wanted more than the life that had been planned for her, she wanted choices. She wasn't like the other girls her age. She preferred books to a parade of gentlemen callers. She enjoyed listen to her father's friends as they discussed the issues of the day and when she chimed in, he never admonished her. She knew all of that would end soon and she would be sentenced to a life in the parlor with the women, but she loved her father more than anything and for him and his reputation she would do what she must. She ran her hands down the front of her dress making sure every thread was in place. It was a nervous habit she had developed over the years of pretending to be something she wasn't. She was a lady and as long as she appeared the picture of perfection, no one would dig any deeper. It was a surface life. She cleared her throat to announce herself, because she didn't know what to say.

Her father looked up at her then dropped his head again. He rose from the desk but his eyes remained fixed on the mahogany furniture. The light from the fireplace shone behind him, giving him a glow that scared the girl. She had never feared her father, but this time she had gone too far.

When he finally spoke, his tone was even, but he didn't look up. "I've sent Mary away." She opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. "She's been compensated for her discretion on the matter."

She couldn't hold her tongue anymore, "Oh, father I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again. I would never… I'll marry Thomas and be a perfect wife. I'll obey and -"

When his voice broke, it broke in a tone that was decidedly more ferocious. "And write about it in your journal." From the desk he raised a leather bound black book. He flipped through the pages, "Agnes, Sarah, Jane" he threw the book into the flames.

"Father, no!" Quite without thinking and purely on instinct, she dove after it. She grabbed the manuscript from the fire and brushed away the flames before holding it to her chest. It was singed, but still intact. She cried into the book that had become her greatest joy and only confidant. Blonde curls curtained her face and bounced with each sob.

The older man walked over to where his beautiful girl had collapsed. He reached out a hand to brush back her hair as he had so many times before, but retracted it before it made contact. It would only make this more difficult. Then she looked up at him. It broke his heart. Tears streamed down perfectly rosy cheeks and her pink lips quivered. He had spent her life trying to make sure tears never touched her face and now he was causing them. He turned away, fearing that he would shed tears of his own. His tone was even again. "I'm sending you to San Francisco." She couldn't speak. "Your cousin Sophie and her husband will take you in. I sent word this morning. You will be able to live there devoid of any further scandal. You leave tomorrow."

Pamela wrapped her arms around a wool covered leg. She cried into the fabric. "Father, please. I didn't, I mean not really. Don't send me away." She wiped her face and looked up at him. "I'm better now." She smiled. "I didn't like it. I promise I didn't." It was a lie. Kissing Mary felt like the feelings she read about. Had it not been for Mrs. Humphrey walking in on them she would have followed her desire where ever it would lead her.

He couldn't keep himself composed much longer. He yanked his leg from her grasp. "You leave tomorrow. Gertrude will help you pack." With that, he exited the office and Pamela fell into a heap of sobs on the carpet.

XXX

Pamela sat on her bed her chin touching her chest. Gertrude took item after item from her wardrobe and placed them neatly in her travel trunks. She was in her 40's and not at all attractive. She had been with the family as long as Pamela could remember. She was safe and for that reason she was assigned the task of packing up her life. She thought of Mary then. She knew her father had compensated her well. He was a very generous man, but the maid would still have to leave her mother and small brothers behind. She sighed. In one flash of desire, one moment of feeling, she had ruined two lives.

Mary wasn't traditionally beautiful, not the way Pamela was, but still there was something about the female servant. The way she brushed her hair, while slowly trailing her hand behind the same path, sent chills down her back night after night. She followed Mary with her eyes as she tidied up her room. When she helped her dress and undress their limbs would slightly touch and send the most delightful sensations surging through the blonde's body. She had watched Mary silently for months. Stolen glances and brief encounters was all she had. That is until she stepped out on faith and into a world of pain. Something in Mary's eyes told her to push, to come closer, to embrace her. And that's what she did. Without thinking, she followed her heart. She grabbed Mary and brought their lips together. They both moaned, finally satisfying a hunger that neither would ever speak out loud. Just as hands began to travel, Mrs. Humphrey, who had been looking all over for the young maid walked in. It was only yesterday, but it felt like a lifetime ago.

There was a knock. Blue eyes raised hopefully. A woman opened the door. She was tall and sported the same azure gaze. Her hair was swept to one side and her blonde curls pinned neatly to her head. Her burgundy dress draped gracefully down her slender frame. Pamela thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

She sung her words in a delicate French accent. "Gertrude, a moment with my daughter." With that Gertrude hurried out of the room.

Pamela's father used to joke at parties that 'she was the loveliest woman in Europe, so when I saw her I had to marry her. Turned out she was intelligent too.' It wasn't true. They met at a friend's dinner party and fell madly in love. They were married a month later and as far as Pamela could tell they were the happiest people she knew.

The woman looked at her child and frowned. She closed the door and glided from the doorway to a large chair that sat directly across from the defeated young woman. She drew her hand up and placed it on her hip "_Ma petite_?"

"Mère, s'il te plaît don't let him send me. Please, mother." The girl began crying again, not as uncontrollably this time.

The Parisian goddess rolled her eyes and drifted to the chair below her. She perched there and began in a tone that was only slightly reprimanding. "Petite Chouchou, you cannot just indulge these fancies at your will." She stretched out her arms and Pamela flew to her. Her sobs fell silent and she dropped her head to her mother's lap. "You should have waited until you were married. Then you could have taken Mary, if it had to be Mary, to _your_ household. You could have done whatever then." She shook her head then and smiled. "But, then, you were always in such a hurry."

Pam looked up at her mother shocked. The older woman just pressed her head back to her lap and patted her head. "Tut. Tut. Don't look at me like that. _I_ am _not_ English…but your father, Chérie, he is." If it would help, she would let her sweet dove stay, but it wouldn't. Pamela had always been her own.

"Your father loves you." The mother sighed and reached down to bring her daughter's eyes to meet her own. Her heart ached for her child. "You thirst, _ma petite_, for everything. You want to know all there is to know." Her accent drifted down and lay peacefully on Pamela's ears. She replaced her head. Her mother ran her hand through the golden locks and twirled them around her fingers. It calmed her immediately. She lulled softly, "When you were a child it was endearing, but as you grew, your father and I knew that yours would not be a happy life."

"It is our fault really." As if the thought never occurred to her before now. "We indulged you, when we should have been preparing you for what your life would be." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Your father and his friends…the lectures and the readings…" A smile danced across her plush lips. "…but he was just so proud of you. He said you knew more than half of Parliament." She remembered with a chuckle, but quickly grew sad. She reached down and pulled her daughter's nose to meet her own. "There is nothing for you here, but tedium and boredom. That will drive you mad or…" The older woman pulled back and raised an eyebrow, "lead you to tarnish your father's good name." Two pairs of identical blue eyes locked. She sighed again. "You are your father's soul. You cannot ask him to watch you whither before his eyes. At least you will have possibilities in America, a new life. He is sending you because he loves you, Chouchou …and because it will break his heart to see you die here." Her mother was dramatic, but she meant everything she said.

"La mer est dans tes yeux" She paused. "…and like the sea, you will not be contained. You have a chance, my darling. You must take it." She kissed her daughter on the lips and brought her in for an embrace. Then they both began to sob.

XXX

"Come in." Pam called from the bathroom.

Tara walked in and closed the door behind her. A chill went down her spine when she thought about the last time she was standing here waiting. She froze when her maker walked into view. Pam was pulling a brush through loose golden curls that swayed around silk clad shoulders.

Her face was bare and Tara thought she almost looked human. As usual, under the coffee gaze Pam felt exposed. She dropped her arms around her middle and held on tight. She wondered when she would grow out of this self conscious feeling. As it stood now, she still had no words only thoughts; scattered thoughts that raced through her mind grasping then letting go of reason.

Drowsy, low blue tones drifted above their heads like smoke. Ella Fitzgerald voice did something to Tara. Or maybe the thought that this was a glimpse into a new world she would spend the better part of her life discovering did something to her. She was excited about the future for the first time in her life. She had only ever survived, but she thought with Pam by her side she might thrive. They would be happy together. She let the revelation fill her heart then she quickly released it. She didn't want to overwhelm their bond. The blonde vampire had been a good sport all night and the last thing she wanted to do was scare her with promises she couldn't possibly have a frame of reference for.

"I just wanted to come and say good day." She chuckled a little at the absurdity of her words. "I had a lovely time tonight." She grabbed Pam's hand and stood on her toes to place a kiss on her cheek. She turned to leave, but her hand wouldn't budge. She looked up into azure rings that pleaded with her. She kissed her cheek again.

"Use your words, Pamela."

She had to find them first. It was the first time her progeny had used her full name. Pam closed her eyes and made a memory. Her name sounded so sweet falling from full coco lips; she didn't want anyone else to say it ever again. She collected herself. "Will you stay with me today?" It was only whisper, but she stated her case as plainly as she knew how. Tara didn't say a word she just untied her robe and placed it at the bottom of the bed, before doing the same with Pam's. Standing in front of her maker, this amazing creature that had given her everything she never knew she wanted she felt a resolution well up inside her. It was security. It was confidence. She was sure of her purpose and determined to be completely happy. It was all because of Pam. Pam had saved her life and was responsible for the calm and contentment that enveloped her being even as the world was crumbling around them. She had steadied since her death. She liked it. She brought her hand and rested it on an ivory neck. An ivory hand reached up and entwined with chocolate fingers and led them to the bed.

Tara held on tight then dawn took her. Pam had just enough time to whisper 'thank you for helping me to remember' in her ear and place a small kiss on her cheek before she succumbed to exhaustion herself.

* * *

_Translations_

_Mère, s'il te plait – Mother, please_

_La mer est dans tes yeux – The sea is in your eyes_

_Ma petite chouchou – My little pet_


	4. A Warrior Vampire

First, thank you for the PM's gently encouraging me to update soon. I'm sorry I haven't been able to post something before this. I wanted to get this up asap. I hope there aren't too many errors, I'll be reviewing it to make corrections this weekend.

**A/N I'm supposed to say I don't own anything, which is ok, because I don't.**

Tonight had started out so well, for it to crumble into the shit storm Pam was currently dealing with. She watched Tara pacing back and forth in the room ranting about independence. Pam rolled her eyes and tried to remember what the love sick baby vamp looked like just after sunset before everything changed.

Tara always woke after Pam. Tara always woke to Pam sitting at her dressing table watching her. It had been 2 weeks and things were going well. Well enough for Tara to say what had been on her mind since the second night she woke surrounded by plush pillows and linen instead of the temptress that she had fallen asleep with.

Tara sat up and stretched, then spoke with a slight smile on her face. "You were watching me sleep again?"

Pam just nodded and smiled back at the ebony beauty. "You're cute…and I guess I'm still getting used to you," she lifted an alabaster limb and gently placed it on the spot above her dead heart where Tara's essence had made a home"…being there." She smiled again hesitantly. Over the last 2 weeks she had gotten used to the way things were. She no longer feared loving Tara, she wasn't exactly sure how to yet, but at least she wasn't at all apprehensive.

"Why Pamela Swynford de Beaufort, I do declare, you _are_ a romantic." Tara batted her eyes and clutched her chest, doing her best southern belle impression.

Pam rolled her eyes and turned back around to her mirror. "Fucking baby vamps."

Tara was glad Pam hadn't completely vanished. She loved the woman that she was discovering, but she not so secretly loved the bitch that had been hiding her all these years. So, from time to time the progeny pushed her maker's buttons. It wasn't such a horrible thing Tara told herself.

Tara watched Pam pout as she began to brush her hair, 100 strokes every dawn and every sunset. Tara chuckled and pulled the corner of her lip into her mouth, thinking about how to say what she need desperately to say. Pam looked up at her through the mirror. Their eyes locked. Tara just smiled and all frustration released from the pale face. She turned and placed the brush in her lap. "What is it?" she asked her progeny.

Tara looked up perplexed "What is what?" _had she let it slip through their bond?_

Pam rose and dropped the brush on the dressing table before walking towards her. She stopped at the foot of the bed and crossed her arms over her chest. "When you're trying not to say something," she withdrew a hand and pointed at plump coco lips "you suck on the right corner of your bottom lip." She moved and sat at the end of the bed to give Tara time to collect her thoughts.

Tara didn't know how to phrase it. She felt kind of silly actually. She dropped her eyes and spoke. "How long before I'll wake up before you?"

Pam smiled. She knew where this was going and quietly applauded herself for catching on so quickly. Still she wasn't going to let Tara off that easy. She placed a finger on her chin and pretended to think. "I'm not sure, as we get older, we need less rest."

Tara fingered the sheets around her and her voice was so small, "so, I'll probably never wake up with you in my arms, then, huh?"

Pam knew that it would come to this sooner or later. Every night she watched Tara reach for her before she opened her eyes and realized that the blonde was not lying next to her. There was always a moment of panic before she found her maker's eyes. Old habits die hard and waking up alone was a very old habit. Pam had been working up the nerve to stay in bed and had almost gotten to 10 minutes before she would bolt. She didn't go far, she couldn't go far, but she couldn't stay wrapped in Tara's embrace either.

Pam crawled up the bed until she was eye level with Tara. She pulled back the sheet and tucked in next to her. Firm yet soft ebony arms welcomed her. She didn't break their eye contact and was completely content drifting in a sea of coffee.

An ivory digit lazily traced Tara's strong features. Pam placed a small kiss on the young vampire. She smiled into her lips and cooed, "You wanna wake up with me in your arms?" Her smile turned wicked. "Who's the romantic now?" She let out a laugh, a real laugh as she lowered her head and rested it on Tara's still chest.

Tara thought it was the most beautiful sound. She drew her maker closer to her and tightened her embrace. Pam had laughed for the first time a week ago. Tara closed her eyes and drifted back.

XXX

_"You're not a monster." Tara's eyes were soft, yet seemed to bore into the older vamp's very core. _

_She just smiled at Tara. "I know," but she didn't mean it. How could she? A life of seclusion had turned her into a thing that was unable to feel, trust or, with the exception of her bond with Eric, love. She didn't believe in self-pity. She knew that as a vampire there was a certain amount of "eating, fucking and killing" that was to be expected, but she also knew that she was more enthusiastic about her primal nature than most. A memory ran across the back of her mind and suddenly, she didn't feel worthy of the young vampire's love. How could she ask for her heart when not a month ago, she would have ripped it beating from her chest? _

_Tara sensed the turmoil and feared losing her all together. She gathered her companion into her lap without a word. Pam's head rested in the nook of a strong ebony elbow. "You know what you need?"_

_When Tara looked into her, every doubt fell from older vampire's cluttered mind and slowly drifted to the ground never to be heard from again. Pam realized she was in a position of complete submission, made note that she was not losing her shit, decided she liked it and relaxed. She wrapped her arms around Tara's neck settling into her embrace. She battered her eyelashes at Tara and cooed, "What?"_

_"You need…" Tara's hands began roaming her maker's perfect body. "…to laugh." And with that Tara pressed down dexterous fingers into Pam's abdomen and began tickling her. _

_The sound leaped in small playful bits from perfect pink lips and Tara's ears drowned in an ocean of delight. She danced digits masterfully up and down Pam's frame. She gently drew out every bit of built up joy that lay beneath her maker's surface. Only when her subject had completed her release, did she turn tickles into caresses._

_Pam felt exquisite. Her body shuddered at the sensation it had just experienced. As she slowly processed what had just happened she tightened her arms back around her playmates neck. She felt naked under Tara's gaze and ducked her head and giggled. "Tara Mae, what am I going to do with you?" She closed her eyes and brought their lips together._

_Tara pulled away and looked at the beauty in her arms that had in effect surrendered. She waited until Pam opened her eyes before she instructed, not for the first time, in a very serious tone, "Just let me love you. I'll do the rest." To Tara it was a simple as that and she would repeat it until Pam understood. _

_Pam melted. She didn't hide it. She didn't resist it. She just captured Tara's lips again, this time with desperation that was missing before. In response, Tara opened her mouth and allowed their tongues to dance. They drank in each other as they thought about everything that had transpired in the past several hours. Sweet sighs and moans slipped away into the gentle night air, but neither seemed to notice. They were completely consumed with one another. _

_The young vampire slid a hand to an alabaster cheek and caressed it softly. She separated their mouths with care. A sigh of protest fell from the blonde's lips. She blinked slowly and came to. Feeling a little dizzy and quite giddy, she trained her eyes on her progeny in order to anchor herself. She could spend the rest of her death in Tara's arms, wrapped in her strong and gentle embrace. They simply smiled at one another._

XXX

Pam stood in her office at the safe house confused. She couldn't quite process what had just happened or how it all fit together, but she knew it was serious. She tapped a Jimmy Choo blue pump as she ran over the International Vampire Council General's words. Suddenly she knew. She stormed down the hallway to the training room.

She didn't knock, she didn't pause, she flung the door open and rushed in. "What the fuck is going on Eric?" she locked eyes on the vampire she came to question.

Tara and Eric, preparing to spar, froze at the blonde's entrance. Eric straightened up and adjusted his clothing. He looked at the younger vampire. "That's enough for today, Tara."

Pam vamp sped to Tara, never dropping her gaze. "She is my child, Eric, MY child!" Eric nodded. Pam turned to Tara and her tone softened. "Leave us." She placed a soft kiss on her child's lips and Tara left the room.

Pam listened from over her shoulder. When she heard the door close, she turned to Eric. "Why does the head of the International Vampire Council's Defense Department know my progeny's name?"

"Pam, she is an incredible vampire, a warrior Vampire." Eric knew that his daughter would not calm down, but he would try anyway. "She saved your life and it was her plan that helped us capture Bill at the Authority. Why shouldn't the Council know of her?" He reasoned.

Pam's eyes narrowed at her maker, "That's not what this is. What the fuck is going on?"

He beamed with pride as her spoke of his grand progeny. "She is truly magnificent in battle. Her training-"

"She is a child. She is my child." Pam spit back before he could finish. She managed between clenched teeth, "What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On?"

Eric knew there was no use hiding his plans from Pam. She had acted as an informal consultant to the International Vampire Council's Financial Department and therefore had access to classified info. She would find out sooner or later. Eric sighed. "The Sanguinistas are quiet now. We have Bill, but how long before they make a last stand. We have been through this before, Pamela. There is always a last stand, a final attempt to gain control. Our family brought down the Authority and we have a responsibility to the IVC to see it through." Pam tried to listen, but her head was still spinning. She couldn't quite put everything in its proper place. Eric continued, "We are planning an attack now, just in case. It won't be for months, but…" He paused and swallowed before delivering the most crucial news. "when the IVC eradicates Bill and his followers, Tara will be there."

Pam lost it. "What the fuck, Eric? She doesn't know what war is. She is too young for 'battle.' She will stay here. You, Nora and myself will fulfill our family's obligation." Pam commanded.

"You will stay and Tara will fight."

"No! If you are intent on marching _our family_ into harm's way, I will be at my child's side. I will protect her."

"Pamela, this is not a request!" His voiced filled the entire room.

At the sound and the weight of the words Pam dropped to her knees. She looked up at Eric, defeated. Her blue eyes pleaded with him, "She is my child." Her voice cracked under the pressure.

Eric wrapped his arms around her. He knew what it was like to worry for your child. He worried about Pam, he still worried about Pam. He stroked her hair. "If you truly want to protect her, you will stay. She would die the true death before she would see you meet harm. We saw that at the Authority. She will kill herself trying to protect you and we need her to be focused and fight. It is the only way to guarantee her survival."

Pam understood. She couldn't argue with Eric's logic. She wondered if she would be so adamant about protecting her progeny if it had been anyone other than Tara. She knew wouldn't. If it had been anyone other than Tara she probably would have figured out Eric's plan sooner. She was shocked it had taken this long to put things together. She reprimanded herself for being so swept up in her new found bliss that she couldn't see the plot as it unfolded before her. "Of course, the training, the mentoring… You're turning my baby vamp into the baby Viking you always wanted." She didn't expect the jealousy that came with her words.

Eric walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Pamela, you are the perfect child. You are loyal and obedient. You have surprised me and exceeded my expectations at every turn. And if that wasn't enough, you sired a remarkable new vampire into our clan." He kissed her forehead, "She will be by my side. I will not let anything happen to her." Pam still wasn't convinced. "I have walked the earth for over a thousand years and have never seen anything like her. She is young, but she is strong and had a mind for strategy. She was born for this and you cannot hold her back."

Pam looked up at him then. "Does Tara know of your plans?"

"Yes, I would not force her into this. She wants to fight." Pam was finished. She couldn't deny Tara anything. She simply got up of the floor and walked to her room.

XXX

Pam was lost. She walked back and forth in her room. But something happened, soon sadness and worry melted into anger. _How could Tara have kept something like this from her?_ She began to pace faster.

The door opened and Tara walked into the room. Pam stopped and their eyes met. The blonde scoffed and continued to pace.

Tara knew what this was about, but the smallest part of her thought she may be wrong, so she didn't immediately apologize. "What's wrong?"

Pam stopped abruptly, her back to the young vampire. Slowly she turned on her heals to face her offender. "Let's see. When the fuck were you going to tell me that you and _daddy_ were planning a little war?"

"Pam, come on. Seriously, I was going to tell you."

"When, when were you going to tell me?" She moved to her dressing table and sat down. She was losing control of the situation and it was beginning to make her feel weak.

"I was going to tell you when the time was right. We hadn't decided anything. Eric said it would depend on my training."

Now Pam yelled. "'_WE _hadn't decided anything?' Do you think you and Eric have the right to make any decisions where you are concerned? Did you expect me to just go along? You are mine, you are not Eric's."

"Pamela, that's enough!" Tara could yell too. "I am not asking you for your permission. This is about what I can do. I can't _just_ be yours. I need to be independent, too…"

Tara continued, but Pam wasn't listening. She was thinking about her night and how it had all gone wrong. She could just command Tara to change her mind. 2 weeks ago, she would have. Now, she couldn't. Tara's ranting was like white noise. Pam snapped.

"You want to be fucking independent? Fine!" She reached in the drawer and pulled out her checkbook. She grabbed a pen and began to write. When she finished she shoved the check at Tara. "There, your inheritance. Now, you don't have to go get killed to prove you are your own woman!"

Tara grabbed the check, mostly out of reflex. When she saw the amount, all of the anger vanished and she began to laugh, "2 million dollars?"

Pam cut her eyes, "What, you want more? Fine." She opened the checkbook again. She was coming apart at the seams. "How much do you want? 3? 4?" She wrote frantically. "How much to get you to stay? How much to keep you with me?" And with that her voice broke and a red tear escaped. She couldn't hold back her sobs anymore.

Tara couldn't take it when Pam cried. She knelt in front of her and touched her face. "Hey," She angled Pam's face so she could look into her eyes. She wanted her to see that she meant what she was about to say. "I will always be with you, no matter where I go I will never be anywhere, but with you." A slight smile drifted across crimson lips. "Pam, I have to do this. I am good at this. I, Tara Mae Thorton, am good at something, something that actually matters."

Suddenly Tara felt exposed. She stood. How could she expect Pam to understand? Pam excelled at everything. "You wouldn't understand. You're so beautiful and smart and… and I just want to be worthy of you." Tara sat on the bed.

In a flash, Pam stood before her. "Is that what this is about? You think…" Pam couldn't say it. It just wasn't true. Now she knelt and her azure eyes seemed to gently stroke brown ones reassuringly. Her tone was soft, but her gaze firm. She needed Tara to believe her. "You are remarkable. Unlike anything we have ever seen before. You've already taken out vampires hundreds of times your age. It was you that devised a plan to trap the biggest threat to human existence. It took you minutes. You saved me twice and..." coco lips slowly curled up into a knowing smile. Pam realized what she was saying. Yes, her child was cunning in every kind of battle.

Tara brought her hand to her face. "If you know all of that, why do you ask me to stay?"

Pam dropped her head into Tara's lap. She had walked right into Tara's plan and had made the argument for her. Her voice was barely there. "Because I can't lose you."

A chocolate hand lifted and ivory face and brought its owner to standing. "You won't lose me. Oh, come on. Let me be the knight in shining fucking armor." Tara chuckled and Pam relaxed. Her progeny was different and Eric would protect her and Eric said they wouldn't have to leave for a few months. That was surely enough time.

The next evening when Tara woke, Pam was still watching her, but she was doing it while wrapped in the young vampire's embrace.


	5. Surprisingly OK With That

**A/N I'm supposed to say I don't own anything, which is ok, because I don't.**

Pam reluctantly left the safety of her progeny's arms with a sigh. She had a conference call at 9 and no matter how good it felt, 30 minutes was more than enough _cuddling_. She shook her head at the thought that she actually enjoyed such a human experience. Vampires didn't cuddle. She didn't cuddle. _But this was Tara_… The excuse was fast becoming a mantra, giving the older vamp room to twist and bend, if not break altogether, rules she had set in stone over a century ago.

Pam kissed her still dazed child before she began preparing for her night. She picked out a cream colored silk blouse and grey pencil skirt. She hung them on the closet door. She moved to begin brushing her hair. Tara just watched her. She was magnificent. Her maker was hot in leather and corsets, but that wasn't who the blonde truly was. She was Chanel suits, billowy romantic blouses, pencil skirts and perfectly tailored… well, everything. Everything in the house seemed to fit Pam perfectly and Pam kept the house perfectly. Everything had a place. Everything had an order. That's how Pam liked it. Even though Tara could see her letting go of some things in an effort to make the baby vampire feel that this was her home, too, she still wanted a place that was for both of them and not just Pam's.

The blonde vampire finished by twisting her hair into a tight bun atop her head. With her hair pulled away from her face, she was a dream. Tara had done well at hiding her arousal over the past weeks, but just now she couldn't help but send a shutter down the bond. It caught her off guard, but Pam felt it. She was on Tara in a flash, she inhaled deeply taking in the surprise and excitement seeping from every pore or the warrior beneath her. "If you, uh, want to put aside your whole 'waiting' plan, I'd be happy to oblige." Her drawl was thick with desire. She raised an eyebrow and began raking kissed down Tara's body. She moaned at Pam's lips on her.

Tara was giving in. She couldn't help it. She searched their bond for Pam, but she still wasn't there. It had been closed since the first night in the safe house. Tara didn't mind, she knew Pam was protecting herself and probably hiding something substantial. She also knew if she took the next step with her maker before she opened her end of the bond, she might never find out what it was. She immediately snapped out of it. "Must I keep telling you, woman?" Tara pushed Pam's body off of her, so she could look at her, "I want your heart then I'll take your body." Tara's smile was full and Pam rolled her eyes.

Every few days Pam tested Tara, but her child was stubborn and wouldn't give in. Secretly Pam enjoyed it. It made her feel special. She felt respected. It was new. She had professional respect, but when it came to her body, the most chivalrous men (and women for that matter) seemed to throw honor out the window just to get a taste. Even Eric, as amazing as he had been, had only pursued her to fuck her. She was sure he wouldn't have given her a second thought once he got what he wanted, if she hadn't forced his fangs, so to speak. Her Tara was different.

"Suit yourself." Pam rose and took her clothes into the walk-in closet with her. She didn't want to temp Tara anymore for fear that she might actually give in this time.

Tara sat up in the bed going over everything she knew about their situation and the new insight she learned just last night. "I thought the Authority ran things?" She called after her maker.

Pam emerged, tucking in her blouse before walking over to Tara. She turned so that her back was facing the ebony goddess still surrounded by expensive linen and pillows. "They do, uh did." Tara reached over and zipped up the grey skirt and admired the perfectly round ass that it clung to. She gave it a pat and Pam turned to face the curious youngster. "They made the laws, the monarchs enforced the laws. The IVC is comprised of all monarchs around the world. Now that the Authority has fallen and any remaining parts are under scrutiny, the council is the last vestige of order."

"So, you work for the IVC, not the Authority?" Tara was trying to put it all together. There was so much she didn't know.

"Well, sort of." She thought about how to explain her slightly precarious situation. "I'm a …consultant for the IVC."

Tara looked at her marker almost afraid to ask the next question. "What kind of consultant?"

Pam smiled and let out a little chuckle, she could only imagine what her innocent baby vamp thought her capable of. "Torture, of course." Tara's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Pam couldn't keep up the charade any longer. It hurt her that Tara thought she was serious, but then again she had seen her at her worst. So, the idea wasn't that absurd. She placed a small kiss on beautiful full coco lips, and chuckled again. "I'm a financial consultant. I help with the budget and investing, nothing major." It was much more than that. Not one dime left the IVC without her approval, but Pam didn't think her precious progeny was ready for the reality of their family's place in the order of things.

Like Tara, Pam was a baby in the IVC. Most monarchs were at least a thousands of years old, but she also had a one-in-a-billion business mind, so her age was of little consequence when she saved the IVC and several European monarchs during the 1st World War. Almost single handedly she had brought them back from fiscal disaster years before the human economy had recovered. They tried to reward her with a position as head of the Financial Department, but Pam wasn't interested in pushing paper or politics. Plus, she had a lot more "eating, fucking and killing" to do. She knew she would have to curb that in order to be a department head, so she opted to stay on as a 'consultant.' They paid very well and she got an undisclosed percentage of any gains the IVC took in during the fiscal year. It was perfect, except for the long hours she was required to work during budget season …or wartime.

Tara just stared, Pam was a never ending string of surprises. Less than a month ago all she saw was an angry vampire with a melting face and a very strong compulsion to rip her apart. The woman who had been revealed to her was so much more. She thought for a minute about last night and leaned forward. "Exactly… how much money do you have?"

Pam just shrugged, "Enough." she didn't think about money anymore. Not the value of it anyway. She liked making it and flipping it, but that's where the excitement ended.

"Enough to write a personal check for 4 million?"

Pamela sat on the bed and faced her child, "Enough to write a personal check for several million." She leaned in so their eyes met, "But apparently not enough to change the mind of a very stubborn, albeit very sexy little vampire Viking warrior, or whatever it is you want to be when you grow up." She kissed her. She wanted to end this talk of money. It was just one more thing that she had over Tara and she desperately wanted them to be equals.

"I mean I knew you had money, but…" Tara's face lit up. After all the talk of independence and having her own last night, this was the last reaction she expected from her progeny. "You're fucking rich!"

Pam rolled her eyes, she was slightly offended. She let it go, knowing that it was the remnants of her upbringing. "Tara, _rich_ is for people who have a lot of money that could very easily be lost. I am _wealthy_. I have a lot of money in several different places with no chance of ever losing it all." She smiled, thinking she had made her point, without being cruel.

Tara fell back on the pillow and placed her hands behind her head. "Wow, my girlfriend is a boss." Pam froze at the use of the word. She hadn't ever been anyone's girlfriend. People didn't have girlfriends where she was from. You visited a few times and then you were engaged. And after that, well, she was happy to be alone and unattached. She didn't want to be anyone's girlfriend, _but this was Tara_. And just like that Pam felt another wall threaten to crumble.

Tara saw the wheels turning behind Pam's blue eyes and quickly attempted to rectify her mistake. "Oh, um I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Pam threw up her hand to stop her from saying another word. "Wait, wait…" Pam closed her eyes in order to focus on the magnitude of the phrase. Her voice was steady, but quiet. "Ok, say it again."

"My _girlfriend…_" she didn't know why, but she drew out the last word. She clinched her teeth waiting for the colorful language that was sure to escape the pink pout before her.

The blonde vampire lifted her lids and sighed. Tara didn't know if it was a happy sigh or a mad sigh until a smile spread across Pam's face. If she could, she knew she would be blushing. "Surprisingly, I'm ok with that." Incredibly, shock _and_ resolve colored the older vampire's words. Tara picked up a small twinkle her maker's cerulean gaze. Pam pecked her then walked back over to her mirror. She applied another fresh coat of lipstick then walked toward the door.

She opened the door then turned to Tara before exiting. A piece of paper caught her eye on the floor. It was the check from last night. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it before, usually her compulsion to have everything in order would have forced her to pick it up, but for some reason she didn't feel the need. That's not true, she knew the reason was Tara. "The check's good you know. Your inheritance is your birth rite…even if you insist on this foolish plan." It was a small price to pay for such an extraordinary gift.

Tara smiled so hard all of her teeth were showing. She knew exactly what she would do with the money. Then her face fell, "It's too bad money can't buy safety."

But it could! Yesterday she felt helpless and hopeless. She didn't think there was anything she could do to protect her child, but now there was. Why hadn't she thought about it before? She sped over to Tara and took possession of her lips deeper and longer than before.

Tara blinked in surprise, regaining her composure. "What was that for?" She managed to breathe out.

Pam held her face in her hands. "For being fucking brilliant!" Before Tara could ask anything further, the blonde was gone. All that remained was her scent. Tara inhaled. She got dressed and headed to the training room, suddenly needing to release some built up energy.

XXX

Pam spent over an hour pouring through the IVC budget until she found it, a loophole, extra money she set aside for a rainy day. Pam was relieved, but she still had work to do. She had allies on the Council and could call in favors if need be, but decided to reserve them for a situation she couldn't reason her way out of. Reason and logic were on her side, she just had to form her case carefully. She didn't want to appear vulnerable and if she asked for help that's exactly how she would be perceived. Vampire politics were brutal and even though she had served faithfully for years, she didn't know what hidden agendas might use her weakness to their advantage.

When she had carefully constructed her proposal she relaxed. She still had a few minutes before her meeting, so she downed a True Blood then retreated to the conference room.

Pam sat at the head of a very large mahogany conference table tapping her pen. There were three large screens in front of her, but her counterparts hadn't signed in yet. She was always the first to arrive not by chance, but by her design. It gave her a position of power and she liked power.

Once they were all signed in, Pam led the meeting. "Ok, we are recording. Gentleman, I'm glad you could all join me. Mr. Waller, the head of IVC Financial Department, will not be joining us tonight. He has a previous engagement that he was not able to reschedule."There was a note of irritation in her voice, but she was actually relieved.

The men on all three screens laughed, but a clean cut Asian man in his 60's spoke. "Did you even tell him about the meeting?" Pam just smiled. They all knew that Pam had been running the Department for years and that Mr. Waller was merely a voice for her ideas, thoughts and suggestions. He was for show.

She continued. "This is not a strategy call." She had learned to announce that in the beginning of every meeting, because the ancient fighters were prone to hash out tactics while she was on the line. "This is about the financial needs of your department. I wanted to meet after the conversation I had last night with General Khan. Ghengis is concerned about the human element of this particular war. We've lived in relative peace since the revelation, but since a fucking shape-shifter let the cat out of the bag about the Authority, the government will most certainly have to take action to appease the people."

The General spoke then. "Pamela is right. We are not just fighting the Sanguinistas, we will also presumably have to fight every human government as well. We will try to reach a diplomatic solution, but we should prepare for the every eventuality" He was in his 60's when his human life ended and he looked every bit his age. He had since given up fur and animal hide for custom tailored suits and his hair was cut close. He looked nothing like his pictures. Pam figured this was so that he could walk around without drawing attention to himself. She knew from personal experience that he was different from most vampires his age and in his position. The ancient Emperor liked to be among humans. They had taken several walks down crowded streets together when she first started working with the IVC. She would question him endlessly about his life. He found it endearing that a young woman would be so captivated by anything he had to say. He would always have soft spot for her for showing him so much kindness. It was completely genuine and he had come to appreciate sincerity in his death.

"We kill Sanguinistas. We kill humans." Pam had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Attila had decided to speak. He didn't do it often, but when he did, it usually involved killing something or someone. He was attractive and all of 19 when he was turned and after over a millennia, he was still attractive and still 19. He was more savage than smart. Pam surmised that most of his military success in life was due to his cruelty and not his actual intellect. Even still, she knew he hadn't lost a battle…ever. They had never quite connected and she knew that unlike the others, he still retained his rather primitive opinions on women. She didn't like holding her tongue, but during these meetings she always left it to the others to handle Attila out of respect.

"Attila, does this not seem a bit… hasty?" Napoleon always spoke about 4 volume notches louder than needed in any given situation. Pam knew it was mostly because he wanted to make himself appear bigger. She thought it was a bit ridiculous, since they were all vampires with exceptional hearing, but who was she to judge another's idiosyncrasies. Not to mention, she kind of liked him. She was part French after all. "If we are to kill all humans, what then shall we eat?"

"We keep some. We drink them."

"Ridiculous! Every vampire fighting over a tiny amount of humans, we will be killing each other in no time." Napoleon disagreed vehemently.

It was Ghengis' turn "And who wants to handle breeding them in captivity? I know you remember the plague, Attila?"

The train had left the tracks. Pam attempted to bring it back. "Boys, Boys." Pam stood up and walked from around the table, but was still in view of the camera. "I trust that you are more than capable of figuring out a plan of attack on your own time. This is about the extra funding that will be needed to fight a war on two fronts worldwide. " She cleared her throat ready to make her case. "After speaking with General Khan last night and reviewing the budget, I am confident that we can meet your current financial needs. Our war reserve is… shall we say overflowing, since we haven't fought one in some time."

The men nodded, knowing Pam and knowing that she hadn't completed her thought yet.

"There is however, a concern that I have." Pam pressed on. "Defense spending must be spread evenly throughout the entire military. While I do think this gives an element of fairness, and fiscally it is responsible, we have an obligation to protect those fighting in the most dangerous locations." No one interrupted, which meant they were considering her words. "Now, we cannot allocate defense spending for this, but there is an emergency fund in the IVC budget, that we are able to tap into for unforeseen circumstances. With your permission, I would like to earmark that funding for those who will be fighting at the center of the war. I will leave it to your Department to decide what the funds will be best used, since I have very little military training, but the amount is to be spend entirely on the center of the conflict."

"This doesn't have anything to do with your progeny and maker, does it?" So much for keeping it professional, Pam would have to switch tactics.

Pam smiled into the camera. She placed a hand on her hip, "Monsieur Bonaparte, I'm shocked" she drew her other hand to her chest, "you know this has everything to do with my progeny and maker." She was flirting, knowing the General had a soft spot for beautiful women. It was a last resort and she was trying to grow out of it, but she thought Tara would understand if she knew the stakes in this game.

"Yes, your progeny. Tara, is it?" Pam was slightly confused, but she didn't show it. Ghengis Khan knew Tara's name, and the night before he had spoken of her child as if he knew her. She didn't know what he was up to, but there was a reason he didn't want the others to know. He was one of the few council members that she trusted, so she played along.

"Yes, General, Her name is Tara. It was her idea to trap Bill Compton. She killed a vampire 400 times her age and rescued me from the Authority without a moment's hesitation." Pam was beaming with pride and for the first time truly understood how incredible her progeny was. "If it was not for her, we would have all perished in New Orleans." Pam realized that she was speaking the truth.

"Is woman?" Pam nodded and once again kept from rolling her eyes at the teenager. "Impossible!"

"Attila, we shall see." General Khan spoke directly to Pamela. "Can I assume she is with you now?"

"Yes, General, I believe she's training." Pam was still playing along, but had no idea what the end game was.

"Of course she is." Ghengis smiled. Pam smiled in return. "Well, may we meet this extraordinary baby vampire that has saved us all from extinction?" This was not the direction Pam wanted to go in. This was not in her plans and she did not feel anywhere near comfortable with this. Slight anxiety rose in her.

"Oh, yes! Mademoiselle de Beaufort, we must meet this remarkable addition to our ranks." Pam looked at General Khan, he simply nodded. That was enough for Pam.

She walked toward the phone in the middle of the table and pressed a large red button. "Tara, meet me in the conference room, now."

Within seconds Tara was rushing through the door. She wore a white sports bra and boy shorts. Her muscles were tight and her body glistened. Pam cleared her throat to shake all inappropriate thoughts from her head. She didn't want the council to be fully aware of the depth of their relationship. Maker and progeny was enough to keep Tara alive, but too little to use her as a bargaining chip.

Tara had no idea what she had walked in on, but it must be important. It looked pretty official. Still, she couldn't figure out why she was her for the life of her. Above the confusion however, she wished Pam had warned her. She was half naked and completely uncomfortable in front of the prying eyes of these strangers.

Pam placed her hands on Tara's shoulders in an effort to secretly calm her without alerting the others of the fear she felt rising from her progeny's end of the bond. "Gentlemen, this is Tara Mae Thornton. My progeny." She then looked at Tara with a reassuring blue gaze that told her she was safe. "Tara, this is the International Vampire Council's Department of Defense. They have heard about you and wanted to meet you." She pointed to the screens one by one. "This is General Ghengis Khan, head of the department. Monsieur Napoleon Bonaparte. And this is Attila." She bent down and whispered in Tara's ear, "You may know him as Attila the Hun." Tara nodded.

Attila stuck his chest out at the recognition. He spoke then, but not about killing. "Hello, Tara. You are impressive warrior, yes?" Pam couldn't believe it. Attila had managed to form something that resembled a sentence. She felt a bit of jealousy creep into her as she watched him look her Tara up and down then grin. She decided that if it would keep Tara alive, she would forgive his intrusive gaze.

"So I've been told." She managed to say. Tara was completely overwhelmed. These were three of the most influential and successful military leaders of… for fuck sake, _ever_! And they wanted to meet her.

"Ok, Pamela, you may leave us now." General Khan said as a matter of fact.

"With all due respect, General, I would prefer to stay." Pamela still held Tara's shoulders and was not going to leave her alone in this room.

"With all due respect, Mademoiselle de Beaufort, that was not a request. Let us speak to her alone."

Pam nodded then. She couldn't refuse them, especially if she wanted to protect her baby on the battlefield. She turned to Tara with her back to the camera and squeezed her shoulders. She whispered, so the others wouldn't hear, "You will be fine. They just want to hear about the Authority. You have already proven yourself and they know that. Do not be intimidated. Do not doubt yourself. Speak the truth, but do not tell them about us. You are strong and I am proud of you child." Pam squeezed her shoulder again and turned to exit the room.

"Pardon, Mademoiselle, the recording."

She looked at Napoleon and gave a not so genuine smile. She hoped they would have forgotten. "Of course, Monsieur Bonaparte." She turned off the recording as she left the room.

* * *

**Reviews are always nice : )**


	6. Horn Dog Neat Freak

Sorry it took so long to update. I had a serious block with this chapter, but on the bright side I wrote (what I think will be) the last 2 chapters of this fic. Don't get too excited though, I'm not sure how many chapters there are between this and that : ) Bare with me and ENJOY!

**A/N I'm supposed to say I don't own anything, which is ok, because I don't.**

Pam paced frantically outside the conference room. This was getting ridiculous. Eric was keeping secrets. She couldn't talk any sense into her progeny and was all but helpless, since she had given up commanding her. Now, Now the Defense Council had kicked her out of the room so they could speak to HER progeny in private. When it came to Tara, all protocol was apparently up for debate.

She continued pacing mumbling to herself, "fucking self righteous pricks." She didn't see Eric walk up to her. She looked up and growled, "you too." She continued ranting and raving under her breath.

"Where's Tara?" He was smiling and carrying a sword. "I want to get started on fencing tonight."

Pam just rolled her eyes, she whispered, "She's in there" pointing to the door "with the Defense Department." She looked down at the silver blade glistening in his hands. "Really, Eric?" she rolled her eyes. "Isn't that your family's sword, 'a strong Viking family dynasty, passed down from father to son for generations'" She furrowed her brow and dropped her voice for the last part, imitating a conversation her maker had once had with her.

Eric looked down at it with pride, then back at her. He was being sentimental and she knew it. He shrugged, "She's family." He said flatly. Then he was back to beaming "Do you think she'll like it?" It was kind of cute seeing Eric so excited about something. He wasn't moved easily, but Tara had moved him more than once and they were forming their own strong bond. Pam was glad that they were getting along, though she could do without the secrets. There was no jealousy, just pride that she had given him what he always wanted.

"I'm sure she'll love it. She seems to have an affinity for them." Her pink lips drew to a smirk remembering the misfortune of a certain sheriff that had threatened her once and how Tara had made short work of him with a brilliant, but dangerous plan. It seemed like a foolish thing at the time, but given everything Tara had become, it was simply foreshadowing. The concept actually calmed her. Being handmaiden to Tara's destiny was more palatable than the disregard and disrespect she felt as a maker.

He looked at her and smiled a childish smile. "I knew it!" Then he adopted a decidedly more concerned look once he processed Pam's first words. He whispered then "She's in there by herself? Why is she in there by herself?"

Pam matched his tone which was slightly irritated and his volume, "I don't know. Ghengis requested it. Oh I'm sorry, it wasn't a request." She flashed a knowing look at her maker. "Seems to be going around."

Eric threw his hands up as if he was completely innocent of the hidden accusation under Pam's words. Then he thought of something. He leaned in and brought his voice lower "You don't think they are calling her, do you?"

Terror registered on Pam's face as pride spread across Eric's. They couldn't. They could do a lot without her consent, but they wouldn't overstep that boundary. At least she hoped they wouldn't "I don't think so," but she was unsure after the events of the last two nights.

"Who's in the room?" Eric would put it together.

"Ghengis, Attila and Bonaparte. _Just_ the heavy hitters." She was being facetious, but she was relieved that her maker was finally grasping the severity of the situation.

"What did Ghengis say? Exactly."

"He just said they wanted to speak to her alo-"

A noise from inside the room silenced her. They both looked at the door. They could only imagine what was going on, on the other side.

"Is she laughing?" Pam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. _What the fuck?_ "The most ruthless men in history and she's in there shootin' the shit?"

Eric seemed suddenly settled with the situation. "She'll be fine." He placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "Tell her to find me when she's done." He walked back down the hall admiring his sword and the young vampire that would soon wield it.

Pam was miffed. Why was she the only one that seemed to be concerned with anything that was happening? She went back to mumbling to herself, careful that she wouldn't be heard inside the room.

It was ten more minutes before Tara came out of the room. She was beaming and Pam was still pacing.

"Is everything ok?" Pam looked in Tara's eyes searching for an answer.

"I'm fine. Those guys are actually pretty cool. And they really like you." With that Tara placed a kiss on Pam's lips and began to walk back down the hall. "I'm going to find Eric. He's probably wondering where I am."

Pam caught up with Tara and grabbed her arms. She needed more information. "Hey, are you going to tell me what happened in there?"

Tara just kissed her again and smiled. "We'll talk later. They're waiting on you."

Pam held her arm so she couldn't leave again. She grabbed Tara's face and took possession of her lips. The younger vampire melted in her makers ivory embrace. When Pam finally pulled their mouths apart it took a moment for Tara to come to. She blinked and tried to gather herself "Damn, woman!" She reached for her maker, begging to be kissed again.

Pam just smiled and wiped the lipstick from around her progeny's full chocolate lips. She pushed a loose strand of hair behind Tara's ear, then moved in and dropped her voice to a whisper. "We'll talk later. They're waiting on me, remember?" Pam turned away and walked back to the room. She exaggerated her steps so her hips swayed more seductively than usual. She made eye contact with her progeny one last time before disappearing into the room.

Tara watched Pam as she descended down the hall, her eyes firmly fixed on the blondes behind. "I doubt there will be much talking." Once Pam was out of sight, she snapped back to reality. She ran to the training room to find Eric.

XXX

Eric was standing in the middle of the room holding a sword when Tara arrived.

"You know what this is, don't you?" Eric's tone was serious and hid the eagerness he displayed earlier with ease.

Tara just nodded and waited for further instruction.

Eric brought the sword up and held the blade at his eye level. It was beautiful. Her lips spread into a smile across her face and her eyes brightened. There were patterns engraved into the blade. It glistened under the training room lights. She had only held a sword once before. It was the one she used to behead the Sheriff Elijah.

Eric saw her smile and turned the weapon so she could see the blade more closely. She examined the pictures. Tara reached out to run her flingers over them. As soon as the pads of her digits touched the silver, she let out a growl and withdrew her hand.

Eric only smiled and turned the handle and held it towards her so she could grab it. "The blade is silver." She looked at it for a moment admiring its beauty. She slowly reached out a hand and gripped it. She wrapped her fingers around the base. It was gold with blue jewels studded throughout. Eric let go and the young vampire felt the entire weight of the weapon. It was heavy, but with her new strength it was nothing. An electric pulse shot up her arm and landed in the place where her heart used to beat. On instinct she added her other hand to steady herself.

She felt powerful. She held the object close and examined the markings. "What do they mean?" She was in awe.

Eric chuckled. When Pam told him about Elijah, he knew Tara had unknowingly chosen her battle weapon. Seeing her now, he knew he was right. "It tells the story of my human lineage."

Tara nodded and began wielding it as a child who had seen too many movies would. It was more powerful than she expected. She had difficulty managing it. It fell from her hands and clanged loudly on the smooth cement floor.

Eric grabbed it and held it out to her again. "Lesson one: Do not drop the sword." When Tara grabbed it again she held it more tightly. He let her get used to its weight and power. She lunged forward and struck an imaginary foe. Eric chuckled, "You must learn to defend, before you can learn to attack." Her smile fell. He could understand her disappointment. He remembered feeling the same way when his father first began his training over a thousand years ago. "You will be the youngest fighting on our side."

Tara was still admiring the weapon that now felt like an extension of her arms. "But with this…"

"The weapon is nothing without the warrior." Eric remembered the words his father spoke. "Properly trained you will be able to fight with a sword or a twig." He steadied his gaze, so she knew he was serious. They walked to the corner of the room. "Everyone will be stronger and more experienced than you. If you try to use your strength, you are dead. You must use your head. Learning to defend will give you an opportunity to think during hand to hand combat. You strike because you have a plan and it will not matter the weapon, you will have victory."

Once again, Tara nodded. They stopped at the training closet. He took the sword from her and placed it in a long leather sleeve with a strap. He turned to Tara, "This is a scabbard. You will only remove your sword from it to fight or to clean it. Is that understood?" She nodded. He placed the strap around her so the sword was secured to her back. "It should not leave you sight. You must learn your weapon and it must learn you. Most have years to become familiar with their weapon, you will have months. Every minute counts."

Tara simply nodded again.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small tattered book. He looked at it remembering his own training and his own path to becoming a warrior. He had waited a thousand years, but he had finally found someone worth passing his knowledge to and it was his grand progeny. He didn't want to be emotional, but the corners of his eyes began to sport a familiar red hue. Tara pretended not to notice.

He handed Tara the book. She took it and looked at it, trying to figure out what it was exactly.

She didn't have to. Eric let her in on the secret. "You are special, my grandchild." He placed a firm hand on her shoulder. Tara knew that this was important, that everything was changing and she made a memory of this moment. "It is the path to being a Viking warrior. My father gave it to me and now I give it to you." He squeezed her then. "You will read it. You will learn it. You will live by it… and I will train you the way I was trained so long ago." He lowered his voice. If it were Pam she would have noticed a slight trace of insecurity in his next words, but as the younger vampire did not know Eric well, she had no idea. "If it is your wish."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She thumbed through the book "Of course, you can teach me. This is going to be fucking great!" She couldn't recognize a word in the manual, but trusted Eric completely.

Eric chuckled, "Yes, I imagine it will." He turned back to the closet, "and Tara, you must be honest with Pam. She thinks this war and you fighting were my ideas and that I chose to keep it from her."

There was panic in Tara's eyes "But she'll be…"

"She is your maker, there are to be no secrets between you. I should not have agreed, no matter how briefly. That is my fault child, but you must still tell her the truth." Tara lowered her gaze and Eric's tone softened. "Explain it to her the way you explained it to me. She cares for you Tara, she will understand." He smirked a little and whispered "and if she doesn't, she will not stay angry long. She cannot hold a grudge with those she loves. I know this from experience."

Tara looked up and her eyes brightened. "Do you think she loves me?"

Eric suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. He had seen his progeny anew with Tara by her side. She was grounded and softer, but somehow seemed even more fierce and determined than before. Pam loved Tara. He knew this like he knew his roots. But it was not his place. So, he changed the subject. He cleared his throat and reached out his hand, "The sword."

Tara removed the sword and handed it to him with her brow furrowed. "But I thought you said…"

"I said you must learn to defend first." He placed a small stick he had retrieved from the closet in her hand.

She looked at it in disbelief. "What's this?"

Eric smiled and stated simply, "Your twig. When you have mastered this, you can wield your sword." With that he hurled Tara across the room. She hit the wall with a smack and slid down it to the floor. She shook the surprise from her face and took an attack stance. Eric blurred up to her. He looked at the floor, where Tara's 'weapon' had fallen. "Lesson One: Do. NOT. Drop. The Sword."

Tara picked up the piece of wood and repeated, "Lesson One: Do not drop the sword." She gripped it tightly and Eric threw her again. They went on like this for hours.

When they were finished for the night, Eric handed Tara back her sword "Where you go, it goes." Tara smiled and took the weapon. She began walking toward the exit. Eric called to her before she could completely leave the room. "And remember what I said about Pam."

XXX

Pam entered the slammed the door to her room and screamed. Her fangs descended. How could they decline her proposal? She had thought of everything. It was birthed out of fear, but it was a good idea that warranted further discussion if not approval all together. Anything but this, to be shut down without any possibility of moving forward. She growled in frustration and noted her primal tone.

She was completely overwhelmed and couldn't breathe. Wait, she didn't need to breathe.

She tried to string her thoughts together in a cohesive stream, but they wouldn't stay. She was coming apart. This was becoming a familiar, yet far too uncomfortable part of her life with Tara.

She needed it to stop. She needed to clear her mind. She knew what she needed, but she decided to clean instead.

XXX

A few hours later, Tara returned to the room to find Pam furrowing through the closet. She had scrubbed the entire house and had moved to her own room. She was organizing and clothes were everywhere.

She heard mumbling and rounded the corner to the walk-in. Pam was struggling with hangers and shoe boxes. She also seemed to be growling. Tara watched her maker for a moment before she spoke. "Are you okay?" Tara's voice was soft.

Pam jumped. "How the fuck do you do that?" Her voice was irritated and very much on the edge.

"Do what?" Tara was smiling, oblivious to her natural abilities.

"Sneak up… nothing." She hung up the garments in her hand and released a sigh. She wouldn't take this out on Tara. She placed a chaste kiss on her progeny's lips. "I'm fine. Sorry, if I snapped. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Fine?" Her child wasn't buying it. When she tried to move away, strong arms held her close. "So, what happened between the hallway and now?" Pam dropped her eyes for fear that Tara would see every worry that lay behind them.

She broke away from Tara then and continued sorting. "I had a proposal for the Defense Council, but they declined." She spoke as if it wasn't the single most important thing to her at the moment.

Tara leaned on the door frame and examined her nails. "This wouldn't be your plan to pour money into the 'center' of the conflict would it?" The comment was sarcastic and knowing complete with air quotes. She smirked. Pam eyes widened as she looked at the younger vampire. A small trace of fear flashed across her face. It made Tara chuckle. "Relax, I'm not mad."

Tara walked towards her maker and finally allowed herself to take her in. She had changed from earlier. Now, she stood in a soft pink jersey jumpsuit. It had no straps and exposed a generous amount of ivory skin. The fabric fit tight across her breast. A small string cinched the waist, before allowing the material to fall freely over a pair of nude espadrilles. Her golden curls were held back by a small head band and cascaded down her back. Her make-up was soft and seemed to shimmer. She had changed her clothes, but the biggest difference was her demeanor. Earlier this evening, she seemed confident and determined. Now she seemed broken. Tara wondered what had brought on the change, but was no less taken by her beauty. "You're beautiful."

Pam would have blushed if she could as she walked into Tara's arms. "I'm sorry. I should have told you." She sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway. We'll just have to think of something else..." She smiled and dropped a kiss on waiting lips, "together." She wrapped her fingers around Tara's hand. "Do you want to tell me about your night?"

Tara inhaled deeply, "Let's go sit down." She led Pam out of the closet and to the bed. The blonde made note of the sword her progeny wore on her back and assumed Eric had moved forward with training. At least that wouldn't be a surprise; Eric had mentioned it to her when they first arrived at the house. Once, she was seated, Tara removed the sword and began to pace. Every few steps she looked up into cerulean eyes and opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

All of the young vampire's emotions ran at Pam full speed. Pam had so much of her own bubbling below her surface that she didn't know how much more she could take. "Fuck, Tara. Speak." Pam had no patience left.

"Ok, but you have to promise that you won't blow up" Pam tensed. "and I get to explain before you go off." Pam could only nod.

"Ok," Tara took off pacing again. "First, I would never do anything to over step my boundaries or" she looked up and her gaze was almost pleading "go over your head."

The older vampire grabbed her hand and pulled her close. She didn't know what Tara was about to say, but she obviously needed some reassurance to say it. Tara fell to her knees in front of her maker, her head bowed. Pam brought her child's chin up and fell into chocolate pools that never failed to make her forget everything. "I know." Her voice didn't hold a single note of doubt.

Tara took a deep breath. "I decided to fight, not Eric." Pam's grip tightened, but only slightly as she struggled to keep her promise. "I decided to keep it from you, not Eric." Given the first part of the news, that piece wasn't really a revelation.

Tara's confession wasn't that alarming, not with everything the blonde currently had on her mind, but she knew that her child had fretted over it and for that she gave it the attention that it deserved. She was sure to check her tone before she spoke. She could feel the insecurity racing from Tara's end of the bond. "Now, why would you keep such a thing from me?" She searched brown orbs for an answer, but there wasn't one there. A thought crossed her mind, but it was more than she could take at the moment. She gave it a voice anyway. "Am I that frightening?"

The dark skinned vampire silenced her with a kiss, releasing any uncertainty that may remain. She pulled away and traced an alabaster cheek softly. "You don't frighten me." She desperately needed Pam to know it was true. "I mean you used to, but now I know you." She smiled. She was suddenly ashamed. "I didn't want to tell you, just in case I wasn't good enough. I didn't want to disappoint you. Eric wanted to tell, but I ask him to keep it from you… just until we knew I could do it."

Pam could have cried, but she didn't. Tara was perfect and should never feel like she was anything but. She knew how hard it was to navigate this new world and Tara was handling this exceptionally better than she had as a new vampire. She made a mental note to praise her child more often. She had been rather wrapped up in work lately and didn't see a need to interrupt Tara's training. She could see now that was a mistake. "How about I drop in on your training tomorrow and you can show me what Eric is teaching you?" Tara's face lit up and she pounced.

Pam was wedged between her warrior's strong body and the bed. A familiar sensation rushed through her and landed hard between her legs. She knew she should move, but she couldn't. Tara kissed her. Her kiss held promise and power, a combination that Pam was in no condition to fight. She wrapped long legs around Tara, still clad in her white training gear from earlier, and pulled her in. She moaned as hard abs pressed against her waiting center. She bucked against her progeny slightly to release the pressure gathered and the kiss deepened.

Pam tried to keep it at bay, the hunger that had been eating at her for weeks now, but when Tara pressed into her on her own, instinct took over and she was gone. Tara's arousal sent waves down the bond and her scent was a switch that left no room for interpretation. Pam let go. In one move she reversed their position, a thigh placed firmly between Tara's legs keeping her in place. What started out as love and admiration had turned into something else. Tara noticed the difference as Pam's embrace quickly became desperate and possessive. She pulled their mouths apart and tried to look in her eyes, but the older vampire was gone, hidden behind a haze of lust.

Tara watched Pam's fangs descended and her mouth was taken again. She felt every bit of the blonde as she moved her hands down over the ebony stomach, moaning as she traced the tightening muscles beneath her. Ivory hands moved with purpose down her hard body. Tara arched into Pam as her fingers finally met her center. Pam growled in frustration at the fabric that was the only barrier between her and release. She pressed harder and began to remove them.

"Pam…" Tara's voice was rough with desire and confusion and she tried to sit up.

Pam slammed her back against the bed and clenched her teeth. "Shut up and cum." She heard her own words from a distance, but she recognized her tone. She wanted Tara, but not like this. The fog disappeared and she realized what she was doing. "Fuck!" Pam growled and with every bit of restraint she had in her, she pulled away and slid down the side of the bed. She immediately retreated into the corner of the room and brought her knees to her chest. She held herself together afraid that if she let go, she would attack. Tara didn't know what happened. She moved toward the blonde now curled up in the corner. "Don't!" Pam needed all of her strength and it would take too much to control herself with the object of her desire so close. Tara froze and panic shot through her directly into Pam's chest. She struggled to gather herself and calm her progeny. "It's just that sometimes I can't… stop." She smiled to further reassure. Her eyes drifted to the white shorts with distain. "You're scent is intoxicating right now." She absentmindedly inhaled and immediately regretted it as the throbbing between her legs grew stronger. She needed Tara to leave, but she didn't want to frighten her. She faked a chuckle. "I'll be fine, darling." Her southern drawl and façade back in place. "I just need a few minutes."

Tara exited with hesitation, still confused, but willing to give her partner space. She was glad Pam wanted to stop. She thought she was doing the right thing waiting, but the look of pain on Pam's face gave her pause.

Once Tara was out of sight, Pam slowly crawled to her feet. Everything that had just happened floated around in her head. She stumbled into the bathroom. She clutched at walls and started a cold shower. She fucked the way humans smoked cigarettes, generally to calm herself when thing got too overwhelming. The power in fucking helped still her spinning world and gave her a sense of control. Control was currently missing from every aspect of her life. As the water ran down her body she brought herself to release. It wasn't what she needed, but it would have to do.

When Tara returned to the room and hour later, Pam was in a velour sweat suit and back to sorting through clothes. She didn't bother her. She simply slipped into bed and read. Pam finally emerged 30 minutes later, Tara ignored her. Pam knew she was still giving her the space she had asked for. She sat next to Tara on the bed and took her book. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's ok. We're still learning about each other." She smiled and poked her maker. "Now I know you're a horn dog, neat freak when you are stressed." She shrugged and took the book back. "No biggie."

Pam just laughed a real laugh that warmed Tara's dead heart. "Well, now you know." She said plainly. She didn't know how much longer she could survive, but she would try.

They talked until dawn. Tara was younger and felt the pull first. She fingered the zipper on Pam's suit. "Are you going to wear this to bed?"

Pam winked, "I think it's safer, don't you?"

"I guess you're right." Tara fought exhaustion to ask the next question. "Can I still hold you, or will that be too much?"

Pam got under the sheets and curled into Tara's waiting arms. "I think we'll be ok. Just keep your hands still." She was only half joking. Tara knew.


	7. A Game of Truths

**A/N I'm supposed to say I don't own anything, which is ok, because I don't.**

Pam got her answer. She could survive exactly two weeks and three nights before she would have to give in to her need.

They stood on opposite sides of the bedroom in the middle of a heated debate on who should be hurt more. The odds were in the blonde's favor, no matter how damning the accusations were.

"I didn't kiss her!" Pam defended herself at the top of her lungs.

"You just _fucked _her." Tara matched her tone and volume.

Pam's eyes dropped and she saw the lilies sitting on the night stand. The lilies she picked earlier that evening. Tara must've found them and put them in water when she got home. Any other time, she would have thought it sweet, but tonight, right now, it enraged her. She grabbed the glass vase with one hand and hurled it across the room letting the younger vampire know she was a century stronger and infinitely more pissed off than she at the moment.

XXX

_Earlier, obviously…_

Tara peeked beneath the sheets before frowning. "I gotta say, I miss the lingerie." Pam only wore velour sweat suits to bed now. For her part, her progeny sported sweatpants and tank tops.

The blonde was currently wrapped in a firm ebony embrace. She imitated the dark skinned vampire's movements. "And I, the tiny shorts." She lamented. It was still hard to be so close, but generally early evenings were good for her. Being with Tara calmed her most of the time. She didn't get wound too tight until later in the night. Tara had recently been preoccupied with a new project and Pam was silently thankful to have time during her nights that she didn't have to account for. She was bringing herself to climax at least twice a night, but she was managing.

"I'll bet you do. You know what we need?" She tightened her grip. "We need a third base." Pam was silent. Tara sensed her confusion and sat up. Pam followed suit. She tried to think of a way to explain it. "It's like when you're in high school…" She stopped herself and looked up at Pam before continuing "I guess you don't know, huh?" She laughed. "Your third base was probably holding hands." Her voice trailed off.

She thought harder. "Ok, so in high school first base was kissing. Second, that's like under the shirt action." She ran a playful hand slowly under Pam's jacket as she spoke, and looked into her deep blue eyes. "Third was like hand jobs, blow jobs. Only…"

Pam understood. She finished Tara's thought as she stroked her cheek "Only hand jobs and blow jobs are like home runs for two girls?"

"Exactly. So, if we can figure out a way to help you, …uh" she didn't know how to phrase it "let go?" Pam nodded, they would go with that. "And still not break the seal, so to speak" She giggled "we are good." Tara fell against the pillow and placed her hands behind her head. She let out a sigh of pride and smiled, "Simple."

Pam looked down at Tara and thought she could stay here forever. "Simple?" She bent down and kissed her quickly, but surely. "You work on that," She got out of the bed "I've got meetings." She moved to the closet to get ready.

Tara sped up behind her. "Can't, I'm on Sookie duty tonight." She kissed the back of her neck "I'll be gone most of the night."

Eric felt safe enough for them to leave the house, but he still worried about Sookie, so they took turns watching her during her shifts. She worked so rarely, it wasn't a huge imposition and Tara enjoyed the time she got to spend with her old friend. They had moved past their difference. The young vampire didn't know if she would have forgiven Sookie so soon, if it weren't for the way things turned out with Pam. It didn't matter, she had her friend back.

Pam turned around and held Tara to her. She brushed a loose lock from her face and stared at her. She was lost for a moment, but Tara didn't notice, she was too busy swimming in bliss. Pam rubbed their noses together. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Please, be careful."

XXX

Nora, Pam and Eric sat gathered around the conference room table discussing strategy with the Defense Council.

Nora wasn't her usual chatty self and eye contact with the brunette made Pam uneasy. She looked into her and would not remove the fucking smirk from her face. This behavior was far less desirable than their usual interaction. Barbs and insults were rare, since they seemed to avoid each other at all costs, but they made for a far less tense atmosphere. Eric noticed it too. He knew what was behind his sister's preoccupation with his progeny. He had seen it before.

They concluded the meeting with several strategies in place. It was a productive gathering. On paper, the war had turned out better than she expected, but no amount of planning would ease Pam's anxiety for her child.

Eric was the first to rise. He motioned for Nora to follow him to the door. Pam stayed seated, she was in another world and waiting for the audience to leave, so she could break character. Nora got up and followed her brother, but when he opened the door, she didn't move. He shook his head at her and narrowed his gaze.

Nora leaned in and whispered to him, "She's obviously in some kind of pain. I'm just going to see if I can…" there was a naughty glint in her blue eyes, "help." She smiled to assure him she intended no harm. He knew what it meant, but he also knew his child. He could feel Pam's torment even without the bond. He decided to stay out of it. Pam knew how to handle Nora. He left, but not before throwing cautionary eyes at his sister. The woman made sure the conference light was still on, so they wouldn't be disturbed. She leaned on the door and watched the blonde as she decided on her next move.

Pam heard the door close and thought she was alone. She sighed deeply and stood to her feet, resting her hands on the table in front of her with her head hung. Tara was with Sookie. It was only Merlotte's, but with so much talk of war and uprising, any time Tara was out of the house she worried. Watching Tara train helped ease her mind some, but her child was impulsive and brave to the point of what seemed like stupidity. She couldn't control her. She couldn't control anything.

She caught herself before she spiraled and ran her hands down the front of her dress to smooth out the fabric. She was calmed by the boning that lay beneath. She didn't usually wear corsets outside of Fantasia. They were uncomfortable and mostly for aesthetic purposes. Lately however, she needed them to hold her together. The pain gave her comfort and soothed her to some degree. It anchored her to the ground, so she didn't spin with the world around her.

Pam jumped when she turned around to find Nora watching her. She recovered with her patented drawl, "Is there something I can help you with, Chancellor Gainsborough or whoever the fuck you are?" Blue eyes locked. She recognized the look in Nora's eyes. She had welcomed it once upon a time, but tonight it was more than she could stand. She placed a hand on her hip, well a little above her hip. She disguised it as attitude, but she ran her thumb up and down the ribs of her under garment, trying to stay present.

Nora pushed herself off the door and strolled over to the blonde. "I believe that's my question. And let's not be coy, Pamela." Her accent was thicker than normal. "It doesn't suit you. You know exactly who I am." She always seemed more British when hunting. "It occurs to me that your wardrobe has changed recently." Nora knew. She was now in front of her. Pam's face didn't betray any emotion, but under her skin she was panicking. She was stuck. She knew she should leave, but her body wouldn't let her. Nora examined her and there was a faraway look in her eye "Tighter, I think, no?" She ran the back of her fingers against the younger vampire's stomach, capturing her eyes and looking into her again. "A corset? Now, just what are you trying to keep locked up?" Pam didn't answer. Nora dropped her hand to Pam's thigh and gathered the fabric before continuing, "Not your nature, I hope. That would be a shame and such a…" Her work paid off and she exposed skin, "waste."

The brunette's fingers on her bare thigh sent a century old sensation shooting through her entire body. She closed her eyes and remembered what Nora felt like. Relief was right there. She only had to ask. Nora drifted slowly up the inside of her leg. "You're unraveling, dear niece." As she got closer to her destination she bit her lip in anticipation.

Before she could claim her prize, the flaxen hair vampire grabbed her hand. It was a reflex. Nora applied more pressure, not enough to overpower, but just enough to see. It was a question. She was met with equal force, preventing her from advancing. With one move Pam knew she had exposed herself. "Don't forget yourself, Nora." She hadn't seen Nora in over a hundred years, but news traveled fast and powerful vamps talked. Pam knew what they said about her, but she hadn't cared before now. Nora looked into Pam's eyes. She was bewildered.

Nora retracted her hand in disbelief. She didn't understand it. "It is true, then." Nora's voice was distant and seemed to disappear into the large room. It never occurred to her that the rumors were true. They were so preposterous given Pamela's gift. She had stayed in the room to get a rise out of the younger vampire if nothing else, but now she actually felt for her. She lowered her voice and there was a hint of concern in it. Her tone turned playful, "Let's play a game of truths. You remember the game don't you?" Pam nodded. "Good, I'll go first."

She clasped her hands together and tapped her index fingers against her lips. She backed up to take all of Pamela in. She saw her the way she saw her the first time. How could she phrase this so the blonde wouldn't weasel out of telling the truth? Her eyes lit up, she was satisfied. "When was the last time you let someone…touch you?"

Pam snapped without pause. "It's none of your fucking business."

"The rules." Nora reminded her.

Pam rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Maybe…" Pam dropped her gaze "a few decades."

Nora was outraged. "Why?" This was unfathomable and drastic, but she recognized the Victorian drama of it all. Pamela was a prize. Being inside of her was like sunshine. She had never felt more human, not even when she was human. And she knew her niece enjoyed it too. She was sex personified. It dripped from every pore. Why would she deny herself? Why would she deny any of them?

Pam shook her head. "A truth for a truth." Her voice was measured. "My turn." She narrowed her eyes at her maker's sister. "Why are you here…in this room…right now?" She could be specific too.

Nora walked away from her inquisitor and laughed. "To help. Only, to help!" She turned on her heal slowly. "I should really be more specific." She began slinking forward. "I know exactly what is beneath your surface. I know exactly how much you can take and how much you _need _to give." She pointed to her pelvis "I _opened_ Pandora's box. Remember?" She licked her lips and dropped her crystal gaze to Pam's lap. "I do…fondly."

"That makes one of us." Pam voice and demeanor were completely unimpressed and quite bored, but they both knew it was a lie.

Nora overtook Pam and pinned her to the conference table. She was impossibly close. The blonde struggled, but not too much. She knew the older vampire could over power her with ease and didn't want to anger her. The brunette softly swept aside golden strands and placed them behind the trapped woman's ear and inhaled deeply. She dropped her plump lips to them and spoke. "I always loved the way you smelled." Pam struggled with all her might this time, but her youth gave the advantage to the woman holding her down. Nora looked in her eyes and coaxed, "Now, now, play nice, little Pammy."

Pam didn't know what to feel. She didn't want Nora, but she wanted release. Her voice was a whisper. "You promised."

With that, the memories came flooding back.

XXX

They stood at the front door of their Louisiana mansion. Pamela had been a vampire for a little over a year and had never heard of Nora. Eric stood erect, but his progeny was not easily moved and grasped a firm hand on her hip while examining the nails on her other. She didn't have time to dress. Her maker interrupted her bath with news of their impending guest. She gathered her robe and was here on the porch in under minute.

He seemed nervous, but Pamela couldn't be sure, she knew so little about him. He inhaled. "Nora is here." Eric's voice was firm.

As he spoke the words she appeared. It seemed like out of nowhere. She fell out of the sky? Pamela was confused. She sped up the steps and into Eric's waiting arms. He spun her and held her head in his hands. "What are you doing here?" his voice awash with equal parts memory and inquiry.

The blonde couldn't see their visitors face, but her brown hair was curled and tucked neatly under and light blue hat that was dipped to the side. The fabric of her dress was expensive and abundant in a complimentary hue. Pamela straightened up and dropped her hand from her hip when her gaze fell to the woman's waist. "Is that any way to greet me?" She was English. Her accent tickled Pamela's ear in the most delicious way. She hadn't heard a proper lilt in years. She dropped hers when she arrived in America. In her profession, it was better to be nondescript. It was one of the few things she could do to go unnoticed.

He felt his progeny's arousal. Eric wrapped his strong hand around Nora's neck and jerked her toward him. He ravished her lips. They came up after almost a minute. Pamela wasn't jealous of the kiss, but she was curious as to what her lips felt like. He let her go. "That's better, brother." She turned toward the door and began walking as she unbuttoned her coat. Eric walked with her and Pamela followed them completely confused back into the house. She decided to stay quiet. "When father told me you procreated, I had to see for myself." She searched the room, finally turning around to face Eric. Her eyes found what she was looking for. She drank in her brother's progeny. Pamela thought she was beautiful. She stood up straight. As Nora passed Eric to approach the girl, she paused and he removed her coat. "And a girl too? I thought you would have sired a young Viking warrior." She laughed to herself.

She walked up to Pam so that they were face to face. She dropped her eyes to her chest and then down her silk robe. She disapproved. She looked down at her glove and began pulling at the fingers to remove it. "I see you dressed for the occasion." She raised her eyes and met the baby vamps gaze. Pamela raised an eyebrow. She didn't like the brunette's tone and she certainly didn't enjoy being scrutinized. Nora smiled, "She's going to be a handful."

Nora began to circle her then. Pam growled. "Pamela," Eric's voice echoed in the room "remember your manners. She is family and your elder."

Nora didn't pay any attention she was gathering information and couldn't be bothered. "She's not a warrior, but father says she has other…" She was behind her now, "attributes from her human life that more than make up for it." She took her bare hand and expertly pulled at the top of her specimen's collar, causing the belt to slip and the robe to fall open. Pamela was naked underneath, but she was too taken to flinch. Her tone changed. "I see he did not exaggerate." Nora was now in front of the young vampire admiring her handy work.

She watched as the well dress woman removed her other glove and hat. She walked over to Eric, but never took her eyes off of the body now on display. "I see what you mean. It's intoxicating." She handed him her gloves and hat. She strolled back over to Pamela, "What is that, love? Lavender and" she sniffed "…Sex?" She clasped her hands together with glee. "Isn't that perfect for a whore?"

Pamela's fangs descended. Nora reached up without hesitation and caressed the ivory cheek. She was lost in the progeny's cold blue eyes. She dropped her eyes to the young fangs. She ran her thumb across them and pricked it. "Perfect." Nora whispered unconsciously. Pamela heard this and retracted her fangs. As she did, she tasted Nora's blood. If she could still blush she would have. She had never been touched like this by a woman before and Mary was so long ago, it didn't even seem like it had been her life. Nora smiled "You misunderstand me." She was still stroking her cheek. "Your human life means nothing now… and I'm sorry to have offended you." She wrapped her fingers around Pamela's wrist and brought it to her lips.

Plump pink lips brushed against her skin. A flutter shot up her arm and landed between her legs. "Thank you." Pamela's voice was shaky, but she allowed her hand to remain against Nora's lips. The stranger lifted her gaze but kept her lips in place. The blonde gasped.

She felt the older vampire's lips curl into a smile on her skin. Another shock traveled through her. "Mmmm, she still breathes." Vampires didn't need to breathe, but it took a while to break the habit. She still held the alabaster hand with the most care, but turned to her brother. "May I, brother? She is quite to my liking." She looked at Pamela with a smirk. Her eyes were hungry. Pamela was no stranger to the look. She noted that this may be the only time she welcomed it.

Eric knew his sister and felt his progeny. He smiled, "Pamela can handle herself. But be nice, sister." And with that he left the room.

Nora traced her hand up Pamela's neck and she suddenly came to. She caught herself and closed her robe. It was a reflex. She knew that vampires had a different set of rules, but they couldn't be that different. On the other side of her thought was possibility. What if the rules were that different?

Nora huffed. "Let's try again. Do you want to play a game…Pamela?" She didn't wait for an answer. She stepped away from the child and brought her clasped hands to her mouth and tapped her index finger against her lips. "It's simple. I ask you a question and you answer." She looked at her and added, "Truthfully. Then you get to ask me one. And so on. Do you understand?"

Pamela crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "Simple." She smirked. "We'll see."

"Very well then." She walked closer then. The child's grin quickly faded. "Have you ever been with a woman?" It was just a question, but the vampire was almost salivating.

"No." It was a simple answer that came, almost before the question did.

Nora brought her hand to Pamela's cheek. "Your turn."

The blonde felt everything at once. She didn't know who this woman was or why she was there, but none of that mattered. She didn't know if this was real, but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was having this moment. She reached up and touched Nora's face. She swallowed and then whispered, "Are you going to fuck me?"

"Oh, little Pammy…" She growled as she stroked the impossibly soft cheek. She whispered in her ear, lips sending surges of heat through her body. "I won't do anything you don't ask me to." She kissed the side of her neck. "I promise." As she trailed her hand down her neck and between her breasts, the young vampire fell slowly under her spell of seduction. When she reached the belt she brought her head up. They asked for permission. Pamela could only nod.

XXX

_"You promised."_

Nora let go of Pam. She had promised. It wasn't that she was opposed to breaking her promise, but she was prideful. What she wanted had to be given, not taken.

"The whore protests." Nora laughed, but betrayal played just below the words.

"You said human life meant nothing." Pam knew this wasn't about human life. This was about how she had treated Nora so long ago.

"Oh, it doesn't." Her tone turned cold. "But you were also a whore as a vampire. My turn." They were playing again, but she knew Nora was still pissed and trying to get a rise out of her. "How many Kings and Queens have you fucked? I mean an exact number. No one seems to know."

It was a good question. Pam honestly didn't know the answer, but she wasn't ashamed of any of it. As a vampire it was her choice. When she was human it wasn't. So, she had had the opportunity to bend the ear of several powerful vampires in an intimate setting. And sometimes that led to advancement, but it was always her ideas and ability that kept her where she was. "Honestly," not even a hint of anger, "I don't know." She raised an eyebrow and added sarcastically, "How many are there?"

Nora answered quickly, "363 to 374 on a given day. Only 298 recognized by the IVC and Authority." She smiled again, "My turn."

"That wasn't a question."

She wagged a finger at the blonde. "The rules must be observed, Little Pammy." Nora thought a moment, looking for something to send the blonde over the edge. She had it. "Does you progeny" Pam raised an eyebrow and her nose flared slightly, "know how many kings and queens you have fucked? I mean not an exact number, just the magnitude of it?"

In less than a second, Pam had Nora bent over the desk. She chuckled as her cheek was pressed firmly into the table. She had succeeded. Pam was pressed against her back. She let the blonde overpower her. "Ahhhh, you want to do the fucking." She arched her bottom into Pamela's pelvis. "Ok, but just the once." Pam pressed her face harder into the table and covered her back with her entire body. Nora moaned and stopped struggling even if it was just for show.

"I'm not going to fuck you." Her voice dropped and was rough with seduction. "And not because of Tara. And not because of Eric." She licked her lips and Nora melted. "I'm _not_ going to fuck you, dear auntie, because I don't want to." Pam's voice lowered and it was filled with disgust. "You don't have anything I want. You have nothing I need. So, yes the whore protests." She thrust Nora into the desk and she walked out of the room. Before closing the door, she threw over her shoulder, "A fucking chancellor. I wield more power before my midnight snack." Just to drive her point home.

Nora just laid there. After a moment she went to find Eric. That would do.

XXX

Pam was relieved as she fingered the garments in her wardrobe. She selected a white one piece that tied around her neck. It hugged everything and propped her breast up in a way that she knew would appeal to her child. Her make-up was light and she pulled her hair back in a simple pony tail. She accessorized with gold jewelry. Pam grabbed the flowers she gathered from her garden. There were at least two dozen white lilies and a small bunch of lavender tied together with a simple brown piece of twine. It was overkill, but Tara deserved it and Pam felt hopeful. She had successfully navigated Nora and that was enough to make her believe that she could do anything.

She pulled into the parking lot of Merlotte's and checked her make-up. She picked up the flowers and inhaled the perfume that reminded her of her progeny and got out of the car. As she walked, she caught a familiar scent. That wasn't a surprise in this town, but something about the guilt that was tethered to the smell made her search her mind for the person who it belonged to. Naomi. She looked up.

There they were. Pam's perfect pumps paused. The vampire was paralyzed. They couldn't see her, but there they were. They seemed awkward, but there they were …together. Just as Pam's mind wrapped around ten innocent reasons for what she was seeing, Naomi leaned in and kissed Tara. She dropped the flowers. A breeze swept by and she was gone.

XXX

Pam arrived at the one story house in the middle of a quiet block on the outskirts of Shreveport fifteen minutes later. She tapped the steering wheel nervously. Finally, she turned off the engine. She slowly took the keys from the ignition and slid them in her pocket. She sighed and leaned into the seat.

After an hour, Pam still sat there battling with herself.

Naomi kissed her… but Tara didn't pull away. Why was Naomi there? Pam suddenly remembered how distracted Tara had been lately. She left the house often. Pam was so content with the time to herself, she never thought about what Tara was doing with hers. How long had this been going on? She couldn't pin point a moment and besides the time she spent away, she hadn't changed. She seemed more loving, if that was possible. She couldn't understand, but she had seen it. All of a sudden she felt light headed. She rubbed her hand across her stomach. It wasn't there. She didn't think she would need it when she was dressing. She thought it would be safe with Tara. She was wrong.

Nora was right, she was unraveling. Trying to improvise without her garment, she wrapped her arms around her waist and applied pressure. She didn't want to go inside, but she didn't know how she could stay in the car. How she could carry on. What came next? Did they talk? Would Tara leave? She couldn't think about it. Whatever came next she couldn't face it like this.

Relief was just a few steps away. She could think then. When it was done she would be able to make sense of everything. Why did she care? This was nothing, not compared to what Tara had done or what she was probably doing right now. Pam shook away the notion. As she did her pony tail brushed her bare shoulder. The contact sent an all too brief sensation fluttering through her body. She was out of the car and on her way.

* * *

Please review. This fic has taken several unexpected turns and is not at all the piece I set out to write. Reviews are encouraging on the chaos : )


	8. Girls Gotta Get Her Kicks

**A/N I'm supposed to say I don't own anything, which is ok, because I don't.**

_Before… _

"I thought you'd be here sooner." Sookie placed a TruBlood in front of Tara. She sat in a booth in the corner facing the door.

"I stopped by the house. They finished this afternoon."

"So, tomorrow's the big day then, huh?"

"Yep." Tara was beaming.

"Tara, are you sure about this? I know she's your maker and all, but-" Something about the way her friend looked at her stopped Sookie's train of thought.

Tara didn't hesitate or stammer, "Sook, I've never been so sure about anything in my life." She dropped her eyes to the bottle in front of her, her _life_ was over. She toyed with the label.

The blonde sat down and gave her friend her undivided attention. Tara looked at her then and she knew she was telling the truth. "Pam's the first person who saw …me. Ya' know?" She looked back at the bottle. "I never really fit anywhere." She caught her friend's eyes and smiled, "'cept for you, of course. I've always had to be something else. I literally ran away and _was_ someone else for like two years." She laughed then and the tension broke.

There was a long pause. Sookie stood vigil to Tara's silent thoughts. "I love her." It was simple and the words came out easy. Much easier than she thought they would. It was the first time that she said it. She had exactly one and one half moments to revel in the wonder of it all before she saw the woman standing at the door.

"Naomi." It wasn't more than a whisper, but it seemed to reach the woman's ears. She turned to face her former lover. She looked just like Tara remembered. The olive skinned beauty sighed and walked over. Tara was in shock. She had thought about what she would say to her ex-girlfriend when she saw her again. She knew she would see her again. If the opportunity didn't present itself, she would seek her out. She needed closure, but she hadn't expected it so abruptly. She wasn't prepared and she hadn't even talked to Pam about her feelings on the subject.

Naomi didn't say a word. She simply stood in front of Tara's booth.

"I'm just gonna… leave the two of you alone." Things got awkward quick and the blonde scampered off.

Naomi slipped into the now empty seat across from Tara. They sat in silence staring at one another. Tara bit the corner of her lip.

Naomi spoke first. "I didn't think you'd be here. I thought I'd just ask about you and then go home." She reached out to touch the ebony hand resting on the table. Tara pulled it back to her lap, before she could make contact. Naomi dropped her eyes to the bottle of TruBlood between them. Confusion hit her and was evident in her eyes as she brought them up questioning brown pools that she used to lose herself in.

"Surprise." Tara's voice was soft and barely escaped her lips. "I told you this town was fucked up."

"Are you a…" Naomi didn't finish. Tara hated vampires, she couldn't think of a more painful turn of events. With the realization, any anger or hurt that Tara caused when she ran her out of town, didn't matter.

Tara nodded.

"I'm so sorry." She left her bench and slid in next to her dark skinned ex. It was habit to comfort the woman whom she had woke up next to day after day. This time when she grabbed Tara's hand, she didn't pull away.

Tara felt it when they touched. Guilt; it registered almost immediately. She was holding hands with her ex-girlfriend, while the woman she loved was no doubt worrying herself at home. Tara saw the questions floating behind Naomi's eyes. She wanted to know how it happened, but there was something else Tara had to tell her. She just didn't know how.

Tara slid her hand from under Naomi's. "It's not that bad. I kinda like it and I'm some sort of prodigy." She smiled, feeling more confident about the situation. "Go figure."

They both laughed and the ice was officially broken. "Did she do this to you? That bitch from the parking lot?" Naomi was surprised to see anger flash in the vampire's pupils. Was she about to defend the hideous monster?

Tara almost dropped fang. If it had been anyone else, she would have. But it was Naomi and she didn't know any better. The only opinion she had of Pam was one gained as the blonde threatened and tried to kill them both. She was the reason Tara had sent her away. If it wasn't for Pam on that fateful night (though she hadn't thought about how fateful, until right now), Tara might be back in New Orleans or Naomi might be here with her. Even so, she wouldn't change any of it. Tara was happy. She wasn't pretending, she wasn't hiding, she was truly happy. Tara smiled, "She's not that bad." She chuckled a little knowing that Pam (if it had not come from Naomi) would have seen the comment as a compliment. Pam absolutely, without a shadow of a doubt, was that bad, she just wasn't that bad when it came to Tara. "There's something else though." She took an unneeded breath. "I'm seeing someone. It's serious."

Naomi sat up straight and looked at her lap. "Oh" She didn't know what she expected from Tara. Hell, she hadn't even expected Tara. She didn't know what to say and she didn't have a plan, but this was a shock. She looked up at Tara, "Who is she?" She could tell Tara was uncomfortable and probably searching for the right words. "It is a woman, isn't it?" Her words were accusing and she had to remind herself that old fears didn't matter anymore. Tara wasn't hers to question.

Tara smiled and chuckled under her breath, understanding where the frustration was coming from. Naomi had been concerned that she was only experimenting with her throughout their six month relationship. It was a bone of contention between the two on several occasions. They had had many passionate fights and equally passionate make up sessions because of it. Tara tried not to remember the make ups, it seemed wrong. "Yes. It's a woman… Her name is Pam, but you know her as 'the bitch from the parking lot.'" She mimicked Naomi's earlier tone.

Tara spoke before she could comment. "She's not what you think. And she makes me feel…" She looked Naomi in the eyes for this truth "at home. She's beautiful and loyal and smart, she's so smart." She was rambling, albeit on her favorite subject, but this didn't seem like the proper audience for this particular topic. She wrapped it up in three words. "I love her." It was the second time she said it out loud and came just as easily as it did the first time. There was the guilt again. She had told the two people that Pam hated most about her feelings, before she had shared it with the woman she loved.

"Like you loved me? It's _only_ been two months?" Naomi scoffed. Though she tried, she couldn't help the hurt that penetrated her words.

Tara was still looking at her, but her gaze became more intense. "No, not like I loved you." Her eyes rimmed in red and a single crimson tear threatened to fall. This would be the hardest part, but it had to be said. "I love her with all my heart and every bit of who I _really_ am. I don't have to try, I just do. She's everything. It's like we've been waiting for each other – her, a lot longer, but still…" Suddenly aware that she had gone off on another why-she's-better-than-you tangent, she softly added, "Please, understand." Naomi didn't want to, but she did. They both shed a tear then.

Naomi took it better than expected, even though Tara hadn't expected anything. They didn't talk long after Tara's confession; just long enough for Naomi to be completely convinced that Tara was in fact happy and not pretending. There was a difference in Tara; one that wasn't brought on by her new strength or immortality. She had a quiet confidence that had always been missing. Naomi concluded that it must be security that Tara felt; the kind of security that comes, not with knowing the future, but knowing that you can conquer it.

She extracted herself from the booth to leave. "Walk me to my car?" It was a friendly tone with nothing subliminal under it. Tara was relieved. She knew her ex-girlfriend was that last piece of the puzzle that made her and Pam's relationship real. With Naomi's response she was satisfied that she had handled the situation appropriately. Now she was truly free to pursue a life with her maker. The thought made her heart soar. She nearly floated out of the seat to walk Naomi to the door.

They stopped just outside the door and stood there for a while just looking at each other. It was awkward, but Tara knew Naomi was silently saying goodbye. She let her. This would be the last time they saw each other.

"Goodbye Toni." She held her hand one last time. "Seems like Tara, the vampire, is here to stay." She smiled and placed one last kiss on cocoa lips. Tara let her. It was the least she could do. She was glad that Naomi was going to be ok. She would go back to New Orleans and Tara would go back to the safe house; back to the woman she loved.

A breeze blew by and Tara was surprised to find Pam's scent on it. She pulled away "Pam." Naomi almost fell as Tara moved at vamp speed into the parking lot. She searched the night, but didn't find her maker. She did, however, make out tail lights fading in the distance.

At her feet a bundle of flowers lay; lilies and lavender.

XXX

"You remember the requirements?" Pam drawled. She stood in the doorway of the human's home. Her hand on her hip, she looked into the homeowner's green eyes. Pam looked down on her and her cold exterior was securely in place. She left the quivering mess of jumbled emotions in the car. There was no trace of the woman she had become with Tara, only the predator that had been dormant since becoming a maker. It needed to be fed.

It was obvious that Pam's visit had been a surprise when the auburn haired girl opened the door. She stood rubbing her eyes in an oversized LSU t-shirt. She could think of worse reasons to be woken up the night before a final. She ushered them into the dining room. Pam never stayed long and she preferred a less intimate part of the house to do her 'business.'

"Don't touch. Shut Up. And Cum." She hopped on the edge of the table and pulled her shirt up, exposing her thigh. "I remember." There was excitement behind it. She knew what was coming and even though she would never admit it, she had missed the vampire and all the pleasure her visits brought.

Pam dropped her gaze to the exposed flesh. She could see the blood pulsing through her femoral artery. It was her favorite place to dine, but all she could think of was Tara. This was medicine and she didn't want to enjoy it. She couldn't enjoy it. It was true, Tara had betrayed her, to what extend the blonde didn't know yet, but still. Before her host could see the uncertainty in her eyes, she turned the co-ed around and bent her over the table. She could sense the confusion in her prey. Pam was particular and she liked things a certain way, every time. There had never been exception. They had done it the same way for as long as they had done it. "I feel like a little variety." The seduction in her drawl masked her doubt.

There was no warning, no foreplay, not that there ever was. Pam fangs dropped and she took her from behind. She placed her free hand on the girl's back. She felt her breath as it caught in her lungs and released itself in small spurts as she thrust in and out of her young co-ed; preparing her meal. She was warm and sweat beaded under her palm. Fucking humans made her feel powerful. She liked to feel the effect she had on them. They couldn't hide their excitement or desire. Their bodies always gave them away. It gave her peace. The girl was close. As she began to careen, Pam pulled aside the strands of her auburn hair and sunk her teeth into her neck from behind. They moaned together. As the blood reached her waiting tongue, Pam closed her eyes. It had been too long since she fed directly from the source. She sucked harder and continued trusting into the girl trapped beneath her. She came twice and Pam was satisfied.

She withdrew and as she did she felt something unexpected. It was Tara. She was calling her. Was that even possible? If only she had done it 10 minutes ago. She felt it then, something she hadn't felt in over a century. She tried to remember what this emotion was. Finally, she had it. It was guilt. She couldn't stay there any longer, not that she would have.

The blonde cleaned her fingers on the girl's shirt. "Until next time, Kathy."

"It's Karen." She breathed into the table, still not recovered.

Pam just shrugged. It didn't matter. She was gone before the girl got up.

XXX

Tara said goodbye to Naomi and explained what she thought happened; what she thought Pam saw and how she probably misunderstood. Naomi apologized. Tara accepted, but she knew it wouldn't be that simple with her maker.

When she reached the house she looked for the blonde. She wasn't there. Tara chastised herself –_why would Pam come home after that_. Tara put the flowers in water and began to worry. After an hour, her worry turned into fear. Even though the older vampire generally acted unaffected, her progeny knew she was likely distraught over what she saw. Pam was more fragile than anyone else was aware of. She ran all of the scenarios in her head, but it was more than she could handle.

She was lost and wanted nothing more than to explain herself and salvage what they had built. But in order to do that she needed Pam to come home. That's what Tara sent down the bond, hoping that it would reach her in time. It didn't.

XXX

Pam walked into the house to find Nora waiting by the steps. The blonde didn't acknowledge her she headed for her room.

As she passed, Nora caught the scent. She curled her lips into a wicked grin and spoke, "Oh, Little Pammy… and all while your progeny has been here worried sick about you. I'm sure she'll be glad to know you were just fine."

Pam looked at her and drawled, "You're a cunt, Nora." Pam didn't wait for a response. She ascended the stairs swaying her hips seductively knowing the brunette was watching and that it would infuriate her.

When Pam reached the door, she drew in an unneeded breath before she turned the knob. She didn't know what she would find or how she would feel. Should she try and figure it out? She didn't have to, the door swung open and Tara pulled her in. She closed the door behind them.

"Pam, I don't know what you think you saw-"Tara couldn't finish her throat closed. Pam pinned her hard against the wall digging her nails into her progeny's neck. Tara's legs swayed beneath her, just inches off the ground.

Pam locked eyes with Tara and growled in her face. "What I **_think_** I saw. Is that your defense, I'm fucking delusional?!"

Tara inhaled before she realized she didn't need to breathe. As she did she smelled something foreign invading the scent that she had grown to love. It waged war on her sensitive senses. She found her voice. "And what the fuck have you been doing?" Pam dropped her and walked to the other end of the room, realizing that their proximity had given her away. "More specifically: Why the fuck do you smell like sorority girl with self esteem issues?"

"Fuck You!" She didn't owe her an explanation. She was a fucking vampire. That's what they did. Tara, on the other hand, had violated Pam on a completely different level. She fucked with something sacred. To think the blonde had been ready to give everything. She had seriously considered letting her in, fuck she had let her in. "I didn't kiss her."

"You just _fucked _her."

The flowers hit the wall. The distraction it caused Tara was all Pam needed. She sped up to her progeny and hurled her to the other side of the room and sped up to her. "You live in _my_ house, sleep in _my_ bed and sneak out to meet _that_ bitch?" She drove a stiletto into her ribs, crushing at least two. Tara screamed in agony. Pam stood over her laughing.

It wasn't the sound that tickled Tara's ears, it was sadistic and familiar. After everything, they were really back to this? Tara's own anger now went beyond her maker's indiscretion. Tara caught Pam's ankle, surprising the older vampire. The split second allowed Tara to plow a fist into the blonde's thigh.

Her femur broke and it was excruciating. It wasn't that she didn't feel pain, as a vampire she experienced every sensation much more acutely and thoroughly, but she was forced to develop a high threshold for it in her human life, so her reaction was much more measured than her sparring partner's. "Fuck." She bit out. She limped to the wall and slid down it. Tara did the same choosing the wall opposite her maker. They both needed time to heal.

Their gaze didn't meet, but neither woman took their eyes off the other. They watched each other more out of concern for the other's state more than out of fear of attack. They both knew the physical part of the altercation was over. Pam shuttered thinking that now they would have to talk. She didn't know what came over her. She didn't like the kiss she'd seen, but had been willing to hear Tara out… until she actually heard Tara.

She didn't allow herself to feel anything at Merlotte's, she just left. Later, in the car outside of Kathy's, _wait that wasn't right, Katrina?…whatever,_ she felt it all. She felt betrayal that was strong, but more than that she felt …stupid. She let this child into her life. She opened the door. Whatever pain, hurt or anger she felt was her own fault. She couldn't blame Tara. However, when her progeny had called her, she was reminded just how special she was and Pam couldn't resist going to her. With her first words, Tara had unwittingly questioned Pam's intelligence and brought all of it back up. Pam just snapped.

Tara had wanted to explain, but now she was more concerned with what Pam was doing and with whom she was doing it. She sat there imagining someone else's hands on her skin; someone else's lips on hers. Then, Tara was met with something that hurt more. Had she driven her maker to this? She was holding out, because she wanted to get to know the older vampire. She was intrigued by her and wanted to know everything about her. She wanted to be there for her in every way possible and she didn't want sex to get in the way. Pam was more than a fuck to her and Tara was trying to _show_ her that.

Pam was more than anything Tara had experienced before and she wanted to give Pam something she had never experienced either. She wanted Pam to need her not just want her. Even though she protested from time to time, she thought Pam enjoyed their courtship. Had she misjudged her maker? She caught Pam's blue gaze and her voice came low, but the blonde's sensitive ears picked up her words. "Why did you do it?"

Pam looked away. 'Because I was hurt' or 'because that's how I focus' – both acceptable and completely honest answers, but instead Pam drawled, "Girls gotta get her kicks somewhere." She wasn't letting Tara back in. If this was heartbreak, she wanted no parts.

Tara had her answer. It broke her heart. Pam felt it, but didn't react. "Is that what you want?" She chuckled, but it was a defeated sound and lacked all the glee that should be assigned to such an involuntary function, "Fuck me for thinking you were capable of anything deeper!"

Pam couldn't stand the pounding in her chest anymore. She wasn't sure if it was her own feelings or Tara's begin projected through their bound. Either way she needed to move to a position of power. She felt powerless sitting on the floor. She rose to her feet and walked across the room so the bed was between them. It was enough of a barrier for the blonde. No matter how she felt below the surface her countenance was stoic and unaffected. She did look at Tara to see how her response would register. "I'm a fucking vampire and about as deep as a puddle. It would be foolish to forget that, sweet thang."

Pamela was gone. Pam, the vampire that had tried to kill her at least twice as a human and took pleasure in torturing her as a newly turned vampire and her slave, was back. Tara couldn't help the feeling of inadequacy that came with her presence. "I'm a vampire." she lowered her gaze. It was a whisper. She was crumbling.

Pam twisted the knife. It was the only way. "A vampire? Please." She had to force a huff because it didn't come on its own since she didn't mean anything she was saying. "You're more like a human with super powers and sharp teeth." It was true; Tara had retained more humanity than most. Even Jessica had wanted to feed when first turned. Tara embraced being a vampire and she was a good; no exemplary, but she was more tempered than any she had even seen before. She resisted urges and primal instincts in a way that Pam hadn't mastered until well into her first decade. She didn't have to clean up after Tara's impulses as Eric had hers. That, coupled with a few other unsettling facts, left Pam to worry endlessly about her daughter.

Her words didn't break the younger vampire like she expected them to. Instead anger shot through the blonde's chest. Anger and defeat would have the same affect for her purposes, so she wasn't too disappointed. "Well, if my maker would stop playing with herself long enough to teach me something!" Suddenly anger was gone from the bound and now there was something the blonde couldn't place.

It didn't matter what was in the bound, Tara's words curled around malice like a glove as she spoke deliberately and very slowly. "I don't want to be like you." She raked her eyes up and down Pam's slim frame. "A miserable woman who wouldn't know love, if it marched into The _fucking_ Authority and saved her ol' hateful ass."

She simply left after that.

The words drifted slowly toward Pam. They were soft as they made contact, but cut through her like a silver ribbon. The pain was exquisite. Pam cursed Tara for being such a specific contradiction, given the makers proclivities on the subject of pain. Then she felt it; the full impact of what had just happened. When it hit her she fell. She was grateful her child was gone and that she had managed to hold on as long as she did.

She washed her hair, but didn't have the will to dry her it, so it fell in blonde waves down her back. She reached in the drawer and pulled out whatever and put it on for day. It happened to be charcoal leggings and a salmon tank top.

She left the bathroom light on just in case and eyed the bed with trepidation before retiring for the day. Years of experience told her that her rest would not be a peaceful one.

XXX

Tara was startled awake. Terror sliced through her, it wasn't her own.

When she saw Pam asleep in bed, she realized it was a nightmare. It was dark but the young vampire knew she was crying, because crimson streamed from her own eyes. The fear and pain was so intense, Tara wondered how her maker was able to remain silent. She didn't make a sound. When she moved closer, she could feel Pam was struggling against something or someone.

She didn't like seeing her helpless. The ebony vampire slipped in next to the damsel in distress. She wrapped her strong arms around Pam and she instantly relaxed into Tara's body. Her maker's perfect porcelain face snuggled into her chocolate neck, but the panic still rung through her.

Tara had to wake her. She pulled back so she could see her maker, brushing golden locks back into place as she did. If it wasn't for the red tracks down her face, you wouldn't know there was anything raging below. Pam was completely still and Tara would venture to say looked like something poets wrote about and artists were compelled to immortalize. She was beautiful. Tara _did_ love her. All torment dissolved from her body and Pam's.

Pam opened her eyes and found Tara looking into them. She hadn't had the nightmare since the night she laid in a makeshift grave next to the woman now holding her, but she knew it would come. When it did, she let Tara feel her. A lazy smile drifted from sapphire orbs to plump pink lips. Tara felt it in her chest directly above her dead heart.

"You're always…" her lids finally collapsed under the weight of sleep. "rescuing me." She muttered something and snuggled back into Tara before drifting to sleep again.

The young vampire was perplexed by a number of things. The only thing she knew for sure was that she loved her. She held her tighter and dropped a kiss on her forehead. She brushed her cheek across the skin she had just kissed and whispered to her sleeping beauty, "Pamela Swynford de Beaufort, I love you."

Pam didn't wake or stir, but her love was there in the bond that she had been desperately trying to keep hidden. Tara stayed awake wondering how long Pam had felt that way. She would have to ask otherwise she would have no way of knowing.

* * *

It's a long chapter, because I wanted to leave on a positive note. I got a lot of ...um... interesting reviews from the last chapter and wanted to leave you with a little hope this time : ) Please review, please.


	9. Sappho of Eressos

Happy New Year! This chapter is rather long, but I didn't want people to miss anything by adding it as two chapters at once. I've had some New Year's cocktails so what the hell, there are a little over 5,500 words! I know, I know, it's a lot… please don't punish me by not reviewing : ) There's some really cool stuff. I promise! Also, for the next chapter I am changing the rating to "M," so you may want to filter your results to find it. Just a heads up.

**A/N I'm supposed to say I don't own anything, which is ok, because I don't.**

When Pam woke in Tara's arms, she remembered everything from the night and day before. She still knew nothing about the Naomi situation, but her progeny knew nothing about her blonde maker either. Tara's words pounded in her head – _If my maker …would teach me something_ – She _decided_ to remember only these words. She was right.

Pamela was her maker and she needed to start acting like it.

She had strong feelings for her child. As she reconciled this, she remembered Tara's last words; the ones that ushered her into a beautifully peaceful sleep - _Pamela Swynford de Beaufort, I love you -_ but from her reaction last night she had a long way to go before understanding her maker. Tara would learn fast, Pam knew that without a doubt, but she still had to show her.

She sent two text messages and got ready for her night. Before she left the room, she laid out an outfit for Tara with a hand written note. 

XXX

Tara woke up alone. She rolled her eyes and threw back the cover. When she walked around the bed she saw it. She read the note to herself.

_Meet me in my office at 8. Wear this. –Pamela_

Tara did as she was told. The slacks and jacket were ok, she quite liked them in fact, but the shirt was all Pam. She went to the closet and scanned her maker's wardrobe. When she found what she wanted she replaced the ruffled monstrosity with a simple black sheer tank top. Her satin purple bra showed through.

She looked in the mirror; admiring herself. The black pants had a high waist and hugged her until just above her ankle where they cut off abruptly. She tucked her shirt in and decided against wearing the jacket. The ankle boots weren't completely uncomfortable and she was a vampire now, so heels didn't bother her as they had when she was alive. Her hair fell in waves, but she pulled the front back because she hated having it in her face.

She stood outside the door to Pam's office.

Pam was a warm feeling in her chest. The bond in her, throbbed like a heart; sending tiny sensations throughout the young vampire's body. She had experienced the bond with Pam before the world blew up in front of them, but generally she only had to deal with irritation and anger. What she was sifting through now had nothing to do with either of those emotions. It was complex and strong; almost too strong.

The door opened. Pamela was standing there in a simply tan dress. It had no sleeves and fit her like a glove. It stopped just below the knee. Tara realized that this was probably Pam's favorite length as many of her outfits had the same hem line. It was sexy and exaggerated her already feminine frame without exposing too much.

Pam cleared her throat, "Are you coming in or are you going to stand there eye fucking me?" It wasn't cold or demeaning and there was the warmth in her chest again. Tara walked in slowly.

The dark skinned vampire followed her maker to her desk. Pam handed her a stack of folders. "I have meetings all night. Review these so you will have some idea of what we are talking about."

Tara took the folders, but before the blonde could withdraw her hand she grabbed it, "Don't you think we should talk about last night?"

"Can you feel me?" The blonde locked eyes with her child.

"Yes."

"Then we don't need to talk." She walked away then turned, knowing Tara and that she would need a better explanation than that. "I am your maker, you are my progeny." She dropped her head then lifted it again. Tara could feel her shame. She sighed. "You were right. I should be teaching you how to _be_ my progeny. You know nothing of my day-to-day; of what it takes to run what Eric and I have built. It is also yours too. You are a part of this dynasty now." She slowly walked up to Tara and gently touched her cheek. "There will be time for the rest of it, I promise, but this must be dealt with immediately." She held her child's chin and kissed her softly. "You look beautiful, though that's not what I laid out for you." Tara smiled.

Pam walked back over to her desk and picked up a small notebook and glasses. She donned the black frames and checked something off and Tara felt relief shoot through her from Pam's end of the bond. She would have to get used to feeling someone else.

Tara laughed "Glasses? I thought vampire's had exceptional sight."

"Not prescription. Accessories do not always have to serve practical purposes and one should always wear glasses when attending a list, it makes it feel important."

"The list?"

Pam nodded. "And one should always arrive first for a meeting, even if it is only a video conference." She gathered some papers and pushed a button on her desk. "Molly, I'm heading into the conference room with Tara."

A voice came back from the speaker. "Yes. Ms. de Beaufort. I'll set up the link in there."

Tara hadn't seen anyone in the house other than her family since they arrived. Pam felt Tara's confusion and answered her question before she could voice it. "Molly's a virtual assistant. She lives in Texas. The line is secure so the safe house is really safe." Pam smiled before heading out the door and to the conference room. Her progeny was on her heels.

Pam was not exaggerating, she had meetings all night. She had a series of 'on target' meetings. She called them this, because it was basically a reviewing of all of her companies. The managers, CEO's and presidents of the companies she owned called or videoed in, in 30 minute intervals. Pam said she did this once a week to make sure that all of her companies were meeting their target goals.

It didn't matter what the problem, Pam solved it in 30 minutes or less. Tara was glad to have access to the blonde's emotions, because you couldn't tell what she was thinking by looking at her. She gave nothing away. Whether she was pleased or disappointed with what she was told, her face held the same bored expression and her voice the same uninterested drawl. The younger vampire observed that this made the people on the other end of the line nervous and very eager to please. She concluded that this is why her maker did it.

Pam introduced Tara to everyone she spoke with. It was always the same greeting. "This is my progeny, Tara Mae Thornton. You are to show her with the same respect and obedience that you do me. Her command is mine; her concerns mine. Have I made myself clear?" One by one, they all acknowledged Tara and Pam's instructions.

There was always pride flowing from the blonde as she recited her small monologue. That coupled with the warmth was enough for Tara to relax and forget about last night, for now at least. She just focused on learning everything she could about her maker. This wasn't the tyrant that ran Fangtasia or the delicate flower she held night after night, this was something different. She swayed back and forth somewhere in between.

Pam had her hand in some of everything. She had fostered an agreement with the Red Cross. For every five pints of blood they collected, she (more specifically, her distribution company) received two. In return for the human blood, they got life saving vampire blood, only a small amount, but it was enough to keep them satisfied. Pam said it was this and not 'new medicine' that was responsible for the decrease in casualties in the face of natural 'disasters and such.'

When Tara pressed, she explained that her company also had a contract with the IVC for a portion of the blood she collected. They cut her a check _and_ looked the other way. It was a win-win and her first lesson in business: As long as all parties were happy and you got a cut, you could bend the rules a little. It was a delicate balance that Pam had mastered.

This was the most fascinating part of the night. Pam was getting paid two and three times on the same business, sometimes the same product. She had the market cornered on all things vampire from manufacturing to distribution, even retail in some cases. Tara watched in awe as her maker moved effortlessly from a small night cafe in Paris to a multimillion dollar organized blood trade. She had a very specific and genuine relationship with each caller. She remembered the smallest details and figures from a month, a year, even ten years ago. Tara was amazed at the magnitude of what the blonde had managed to retain and organize.

Somewhere around the eighth meeting, Tara began to get dizzy. Pam looked at her with a knowing eye and returned to her abruptly ended her meeting. "Alright, Alfonse, I'm almost satisfied. I will stop by tonight and I expect to have an updated list of and profiles on all members and the new figures for this month and projections to the end of the year. Have all of security there. We need to go over the new protocol since restrictions have been lifted somewhat." With that she pushed a button and the portly bald man disappeared from the screen in front of them.

Pam was standing. She didn't sit during meetings. She said it gave her power and 'one should always present themselves from a position of power… in business.' Tara knew she added the last part to calm the small amount of hurt that she let slip.

She looked at Tara. "I know it's a lot. This is just a small piece. Round two is tomorrow and the IVC budget is the following night. We'll have to create a whole new department to deal with the growth in our baby vamp population. I don't even want to think about it right now." She smiled.

"I can't see how you can keep all of this in your head without writing it down."

"Well, they are responsible for sending the minutes to me, so if I question anything, I can review that. I also record the meetings, and listen to them one more time in case I missed something. The rest is just natural. I've always had an exceptional memory." She added more sincerely and Tara knew that this was the truth. "If they don't see you taking notes, it makes them think you trust them and they work harder, because there is a sense of responsibility. I need the people who work for me to have pride in what they do." By her count, Pam had at least 10,000 people working for her worldwide.

"I had no idea." Tara was embarrassed and slightly ashamed. Pamela had been dealing with all of this, the war and her head strong progeny.

"I know you didn't. I never showed you." She gently caressed her cheek. "I will take the last meeting alone and I have some things to catch up on after that. We're leaving at 2… A bite to eat and I have to check on some things with Alphonse." She answered the question before it was even asked. She dropped a delicate kiss on her progeny's full lips then swatted her behind, "G'won get!" It was playful and they were now playing by her rules. Her progeny didn't mind; she wanted to see where this was going.

Tara rushed to find Eric.

XXX

He was in his office on the phone. After her evening with Pam, she was suddenly interested in who he was talking to and what he was saying. He hung up before she could garner any significant information.

"Have you come to visit?" He looked her up and down and chuckled. "Pam didn't pick that out for you." Pam had told him her plans when she woke. He knew his progeny's idea of business attire had an element of sex, but nothing as overt as what was standing before him. It worked and he was proud of his grandsire.

"No, I did. She got the pants right though." Tara just smiled and walked over to a large mahogany cabinet. She opened it slowly and retrieved her weapon. Eric had suggested they keep it here, so it didn't draw too much attention to the younger vampire. She didn't need it for training yet, so she visited it here at least once a night.

She admired it as it glistened in her hand. "I'm almost done translating the book." She beamed not taking her eyes of the blade.

"I told you Tara, I have a translated copy for you. I just wanted you to have the original."

She looked at him and laughed. "And I told you. I'll learn the language better and faster, if I transcribe it." Eric and Pam both spoke Swedish, so should she, plus it would make Pam proud. That she was adamant about.

"Ok. Let's see…" The remainder of their conversation was in Swedish. It was like this night after night. Eric tutored her in his mother tongue as their bond grew deeper. He began to see her as wise and her personality was unfolding before him in their quiet talks. She mostly talked to him about Pam, since he was the only somebody that could give her any insight. He answered truthfully or not at all and corrected her grammar and pronunciation along the way.

Eric had been encouraging, so Tara felt comfortable discussing everything with him.

"She has bad dreams." She looked at him and he frowned.

"No, just the one."

"What's it about?"

"She won't tell."

"At all?"

"It must be from when she was human. She's always had it. I suspect it has something to do with San Francisco, since her upbringing seemed pleasant enough."

Tara nodded. Pam had told her about England and why she left, but she always stopped short of arriving in America and would pick back up after she was already turned. "She won't talk about San Francisco."

"Have you asked?"

"I don't want to push. When she wants to tell me, she will."

"And you think this is a 'when' situation and not an 'if,' cute." He was amused by Tara's confidence. Pam had been by his side for more than 100 years and hadn't shared, but then - _this was Tara_- or so his progeny kept telling him. Tara glared at him then smiled. "Perhaps you are right." He had to admit, if Pam was going to share her secrets with anyone, it would be Tara.

"I can feel her now." Tara seemed sad.

"And how does she feel?"

"Like a throbbing. It's constant and complex, but steady. Is the bond always this strong?"

"No." It was that simple, but he offered an explanation anyway. He ushered them over to a large leather sofa. "Pam feels things deeper than most, so naturally her bond is more intense. My guess is this is why she is so against feeling anything in the first place." He was more thoughtful now. "It must be difficult for her, we only get a fraction of what she experiences." He looked at Tara. He had been confidant for both women since the beginning and at times had been very amused. He had no doubt that this was love and it pained him just a little. "Her feelings for me weren't nearly as …intricate as her feelings for you. I can't imagine what that must be like."

Tara spoke up. "It's wonderful. I like it." She placed her hand on her chest. "Like today. I could feel how scared she was, no it was terror. But when I found her, she looked so peaceful. If it wasn't for the bond, I would never have known." She assumed correctly that Pam had already shared the details with him, so she didn't have to go into them. "And in the meetings today, I knew what she was thinking even though she didn't say a word. It's incredible I don't know how she does it. She is complete void of any emotion on the outside, but underneath there are a million different things happening."

"That's what the bond is for; communicating beyond speaking. Some emotions are beyond words. Some relationships are beyond titles. But it is all there in the bond. Perhaps this is her way of letting you in, so you can understand her?" He didn't want to discuss the comment. It was an innocent clue that he dropped on her, so she would make it through the rest of the night and what Pam and planned for her.

Eric looked off in the distance. He was remembering "I knew she was passionate when I turned her, but I must admit I didn't expect it to be that strong." He looked at Tara. "Is she happy?" Eric was used to being able to feel Pam's emotions and now that he couldn't anymore, he had to ask to be sure.

"Yea. She's worried, mostly about me, but she's happy. And she's glad your back. I could tell because she was relieved every time someone asked about you tonight." Eric smiled, but it was a far away smile. "You miss her, don't you?"

"It has taken some getting used to, but I will manage." Tara lowered her eyes. Eric had shared with her how he felt about Pam in the beginning and how she had respectfully and politely declined him. There were more details, but he would leave it to Pam to fill in the blanks. "She left me long ago, Tara. You didn't take her from me. I'm glad my child has found someone that she can love."

"She does love me. I can feel that too; it's the strongest." Tara beamed, before she saw his face. It was far away again.

"What does it feel like?" He knew Pam loved him and before becoming Tara's maker would meet the true death for him (he doubted she would be so quick to leave her child now that she had one), but he knew what she felt for Tara was something different than she felt for him; something he had wanted long ago.

Tara relaxed into the sofa and closed her eyes. She focused on Pam. She wanted to describe it perfectly for him. "Sometimes it feels like there's electricity flowing all around. Like when she's excited. When she's proud I feel secure, but mostly it feels like my own private force field of light. Like she's all around and nothing can touch me. When she looks at me, it's warm and soft and" She searched for an appropriate word, but she couldn't find one, so she continued in English. "…reassuring."

He just nodded. They were done talking and he was in another world. Tara replaced the sword and quietly left him to his thoughts.

XXX

In her office, Pam readied herself for her next meeting. This one had only been schedule earlier in the evening with a text. She was pleased, but not surprised she was even given an audience.

Molly said there were problems with the connection and she would let Pam know when they were fixed and the caller was ready. Pam bent over the front of her desk to grab her list and glasses.

"Ms. Swynford de Beaufort." The woman purred as she popped up on the screen. "I would know that backside anywhere." Perhaps there was something wrong with Molly's connection as well, since she had failed to informa her they were now back online.

"Your majesty." Pamela turned, took in the dark haired woman and curtsied.

"Pamela." She hadn't changed, not that she was expected to.

"Angelina." Angelina was beautiful in the most striking way. She was a dark olive color with green eyes that were always full of life. She sought the beauty in life and this gave her a light disposition and a calming essence as it did most poets form her day.

"My office was surprised to get the request this evening." Her tone shifted from statement to question in one breath. "Or should I say, I was surprised? You contact the office regularly. It is me that you seem to avoid." There was melancholy there and Pam wondered how many poems had been written about her and on this subject.

"I thank you for taking my call." She wanted to keep this as platonic as possible, so she didn't entertain the woman's comment.

"How is living with Nora?" She chuckled. "It can't be easy. She was always such a little cunt."

"You never liked her." Pam voice was direct, yet filled with memory.

"She never liked me." Angelina corrected.

"With good reason." It was almost an accusation, but lacked the heat needed to land it properly.

"I didn't take anything. You came to me of your own free will," the sadness returned to her voice "…but I later grew to sympathize with her."

"When I left you." Pam added.

"But you left me for your maker, that had to hurt less." Pam nodded. She didn't leave her _for_ her maker, she left her _then _returned to her maker. Neither of them stated the real reason that Pam left, but that didn't seem to bother either of them.

"I want to speak to you about my progeny."

Angelina knew Pam and she was done reminiscing. She was getting to the matter at hand, whatever it was. The olive skinned woman was intrigued and paid close attention. Her interest and the fact that she hadn't seen the blonde in decades made her extremely attentive.

"My child will fight in your name and with the IVC and our family in the war, if there is one." Pam leaned against the back of her desk.

"I know of your child, Pamela. There is little that happens in your clan that I am not aware of."

She nodded. This was her last hope and a favor she didn't want to call in, but she had to. "She is strong and Eric is training her as he was trained. I have no doubt that she will serve you well, but I can't… I need assurance that she will return safely."

She took a deep breath and looked into her former lover's eyes, "I would like you to place a bounty on the head of anyone that harms her. I will pay it, but the decree must come from you."

"You think this will save her."

"I think it will detour any vampire that wants to harm her, once he knows he will instantly have a price on his head."

"And what do you think an appropriate sum is, for the head of your progeny's would-be attacker?"

Pam didn't hesitate "Ten million Euro. And I don't want their head. If anything should happen to my child, I want whoever is guilty delivered to me alive." Her mouth twisted in a way that brought Angelina fond memories of the blonde. Pam had a gift for torturing. She could inflict unbearable pain without death. She could keep her prey teetering between life and true death for an infinite amount of time and it would please her to do so.

Angelina noticed something else in the blonde as she spoke and it warmed her heart and made her jealous all at once. "What's this, Pamela? Have you grown a heart?"

"I would do the same for Eric."

"Yes, but you didn't ask me to put a bounty on Eric's nonexistent assailant, did you?"

"She is young. That is all."

"I would like to meet her." The blonde's eyes widen only slightly. Angelina had studied those eyes and knew that her Pamela was in love. She had to meet the one that had managed such a feat. "If that is alright with you."

Pamela nodded slowly then she closed her eyes and called for Tara.

Within a moment there was a knock on the door. "And she is attentive. It takes my progeny forever to come. But then again, when it regards Ms. de Beaufort, you are bound to cum." It was a double entendre that was obvious, but Angelina couldn't help herself. "No more, I promise." She laughed and signaled for Pam to open the door.

Pam slowly opened the door and Tara walked in. Angelina looked over her and Pam knew what she was thinking.

Her progeny caught sight of the woman on the screen. She was beautiful and looked like she would devour her at any minute. Pam placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. She spoke with more pride than she had earlier in the evening and it filled Tara's entire being. "Tara Mae Thornton, this is Her Majesty Sappho of Eressos; Queen of the council." Tara brightened at the name.

The queen cleared her throat, "You may call me Angelina, child. 'Sappho' brings up myth and mystery, both of which I never subscribed to; no matter what they say about me on Wikipedia." She began to behold her with wonder and her green eyes sparkled. Pam felt her attraction and smiled. Angelina was the original lover of women, she couldn't be jealous if she tried. She was glad the queen had taken a liking to her child; it may actually help her cause. "I hear you captured a dragon, rescued a princess and saved us all in your first month of death; within the same night, even. Is this true?"

Pam began to explain, but Tara stopped her. She didn't say anything aloud, but Pam felt her and backed off.

"Yes, I captured Bill and saved my maker before I was a month old." Tara didn't falter and Pam was glad her progeny was able to remain poised in the presence of one so great.

"We all owe you a debt of gratitude," She purred, clearly aroused by the dark skinned baby vamp that had ensure all of their safety. "…and I have no qualms expressing my gratitude." She raked her eyes up and down the woman before her. She reminded her of an Amazon princess she had had a brief, but quite satisfying affair with once.

It was a familiar phrase and one that the blonde remembered well from her time as a baby vamp. The jealousy that Pam didn't think she could muster, somehow found its way to the surface. Tara quelled it, before it had a chance to take root and her maker knew she had nothing to worry about.

Tara looked at her quizzically and a broad smile grew across her cocoa lips. "Are you **_the_** Sappho of Eressos?"

Angelina looked at Pam with a smirk. She was pleased. The blonde knew that her former lover was not impervious to flattery and simply nodded in confirmation. The woman on the screen turned to meet Tara's gaze. "I am. Are you an admirer?" She was beginning to see how truly special this one was.

Tara closed her eyes as she recited one of the fragments left of the poet's work from memory. It was for her maker and Sappho knew it.

_"precedence over stars around her; _

_Her light spreads equally_

_On the salt sea and fields thick with bloom_

_Delicious dew pours down to freshen_

_Roses, delicate thyme_

_And blossoming sweet clover; she wanders"_

Pam raised an eye brow, but the pulse became quick in Tara's chest. "What can I say? She shares our love of the written word" Her progeny never ceased to amaze her. "…among other things." She hadn't noticed how similar the two were before now. "I'm sure she would be interested to know what other pieces of literature you have contributed to over time."

Angelina smiled. "Do you like Shakespeare, my dear?" Tara nodded. "He didn't write a single word and I had to explain the themes over and over to him, before he finally understood them fully." That part of her life clearly irritated her, but it was probably her most famous work.

"You're…?" Being a vampire –_ no, being Pamela's progeny_ – was like having a key to history, she loved it. If Pam had a heart, it would be fluttering, but instead she had Tara's tingle in her chest and that was good enough for her. Tara had talked to her about her desire to learn everything on their first night by the lake. She was just happy to be able to feed her progeny's mind; after all it was the way to her heart.

"I am indeed. Does it surprise you?" Angelina wanted to sound offended, but she couldn't manage it. There was something about this child. She was just as she appeared; a rarity and breath (if she had it) of fresh air for the queen who had to deal with politics (and politicians) every day. The young vampire was an anomaly that had no idea how precious she actually was. There was something so innocent about the power she wielded unknowingly.

Tara chuckled, "Actually, not at all. I'm finding that most things I thought were true simply aren't so." Tara thought a moment and Pam could feel a bit of anxiety, but Tara pushed through it. "I only ask because I enjoy it so much," Her child was learning and it made the older vampire proud, "…and they only recovered bits of your work from the library Alexandria." She was more confident once she saw the glimmer in Sappho's eyes. It was intoxicating and Pam felt every bit of her progeny's infatuation. "Do you still have the originals…as they were written?"

"Of course. I will send you copies." Angelina was smitten. She turned to Pam suddenly, "Pamela, I will grant your request. And you have chosen well. I can't say I am entirely thrilled," she addressed Tara for this part "but that is for purely selfish reasons and has nothing to do with you, child. I am honored to have had an audience with you. You are truly exceptional and I see why Pamela is…" She thought a moment before she asked, and when she did she directed her question to Tara. "May I have a moment with your maker alone?" By asking permission, Angelina had let Pam know that she approved and respected her progeny. It was more than the she could have asked for.

Tara simply nodded and left the two alone. She knew Pam had feelings for the woman. They weren't as intense as the ones she had for her, but they were there. It reminded her of Merlotte's and Naomi. On the other side of the door she knew they were saying goodbye. If they were in the same room, she had no doubt that Angelina would be leaning in for a kiss now. The thought didn't trouble her though; she knew where her maker stood. The warmth that pulsated in her chest left no doubt.

"She is beautiful, Pamela." Her voice was calm and steady. There was no sadness or anger. "I can see why you would go to such extremes to keep her with you. You love her. This I know, even if you don't."

"I know. She is a force that I cannot and have chosen not to fight."

That was that. Angelina gave her instructions on whom to contact in her office to set up the details of the bounty. She would let them know she approved it and it would be done.

Pam finally had some peace and two more things check off her list.

XXX

At exactly 1:45 Pam swept into Tara's room. "Are you ready?" Pam was nervous, that was the first thing Tara picked up. "The car will be here any minute." Underneath it though, there was a longing and that is what the young vampire subscribed to.

She had changed from earlier. Her hair was now down and she wore a black dress, much the same cut as the one earlier with a purple pump. Her makeup was thick, but she stopped just short of Fangtasia slutty. She had fabric gathered in her arms. "Should I change?" Tara didn't know where they were going or where this 'bite' would be had, but her maker's costume change had her wondering.

"If you like," Pam walked up to her and stroked her cheek. Tara felt the warmth fill her, "but I think you look simply breath taking. I even picked purple" she bent her knee and lifted her foot "to match." She placed one bundle of fabric around Tara and the other around herself.

"A cloak and hood? Isn't this a bit dramatic?"

Pam chuckled, Tara wasn't nearly as theatrical as she was. "We are vampire's going to eat." She lifted her hood. "We should look the part." She fastened the coat around Tara's neck and lifted her hood too.

She walked them over to the mirror. Tara had to admit, they looked like vampire's going to eat. She frowned. Pam brushed back her hood and smoothed her hair. She wrapped her fingers around the dark skinned vampire's chin and looked into her for the first time that night. She was sincere and slightly insecure at the same time, "I want to show you who I am. It may not be what you wish to see, but I want you to understand." Pam was afraid. There was a chance that Tara would reject her, "Will you let me show you?"

Tara kissed her this time before nodding.

* * *

Please, please, please... leave a few words to let me know what you thought ; )


	10. Lesbian Vampire Third Base

So, I changed the rating to 'M,' you'll see why if you keep reading. Hehehe… I'm pretty sure you will either love or hate this chapter. I doubt there will be an in between. And for the reviewers that squashed my guilt for writing such a long chapter last time: give me an inch, I'll take over 3,000 words.

So, without further ado….. The Vampire Pam and her willing Progeny : )

**A/N I'm supposed to say I don't own anything, which is ok, because I don't.**

The limo arrived on time. They crawled in and sat in silence.

"Where are we going?" Tara was curious, but not worried. She had enjoyed her evening so far. Maker Pam was proving to be delightful and her progeny trusted her implicitly. She had already made up her mind to follow Pam into whatever abyss she was taking them.

Pam was the one who was apprehensive. "You'll see." She smiled, but couldn't hide her anxiety from her child who now had access to her feelings.

Tara scooted closer to her maker and stroked her hand. "It's ok."

Pam kissed her and for a moment there was only warmth radiating between them. She pulled back and her blue eyes sparkled, "What did you think of Angelina?" She already knew, but wanted Tara to tell her.

"She's beautiful," she grinned "and talented." She was more thoughtful now. "What did she do to you?"

Pam met her eyes. "Why do you ask?" She knew why, but this was a perfect lesson.

"I could feel you, but…"

"What did you feel? And what did it mean?" She held Tara's hand.

"There was innocence, so I guess you knew her when you were pretty young. Also, a touch of reverence, but she _is_ Sappho" she laughed, "so, I guess that's expected." Pam nodded, Tara was good. "You were lovers. You had feelings for her, but not as strong as the ones you have for me." She looked up and into azure orbs and her tone became serious. "But she betrayed," she thought better of it. "no, disappointed you."

Pam was proud. Her child was indeed a fast learner and she began to feel better about the night. She sighed. They had time for her to tell the story. "I was introduced to Angelina soon after being turned, maybe too soon." She chuckled. "As you can see she is quite charming and I had read about her when I was human. I was completely infatuated." She leaned against the seat and closed her eyes. Tara could feel the memories flowing through her. They were pleasant and tickled her chest. "When she asked me to leave Eric and live with her, I did. It wasn't to be permanent. Her affairs never were. Still, she kept me longer than most and _I_ left her." This was a source of much pride for the blonde vampire and Tara could tell.

Tara didn't interrupt with questions, she didn't have to. She just let the story wrap around her. Pam knew when she needed further explanation and provided it. "She was the second woman that I was with." A wave of uneasiness flashed through their bond from Pam and she quickly continued. "You don't know what it was like. Today, you can do as you please, but then one was not able to 'indulge.'" She curled the word as she spoke, remembering the last conversation she had with her mother over a century ago. _Perhaps, one does remember after such length of time_, the blonde thought. She shook it from her mind and moved on. "As you can imagine, it was a pleasant surprise to find out that in death, one could drown in desire. As a vampire it is even encouraged." She opened her eyes and looked at her child.

Tara couldn't imagine. When Naomi found her Bon Temps before she was turned, she didn't hide their relationship. Things were different for her than they were for her maker and for the first time she thought about what life would be like for her 100 years from now. "Did you love her?"

"No, but perhaps it was out of spite." She laughed remembering. "Everyone else fell in love with her, I didn't have to." Tara knew that Pam was being respectful. She didn't and had never loved her, plain and simple.

"What happened?"

"She was gathering alliances for her bid as Queen of the IVC. We spent most of the time entertaining potential votes." She threw her hand up and waved it, "I despise politics, so it was painfully boring, but there was the bedroom and that was interesting enough to suffer through the tedium." She looked at Tara expecting something, but her progeny wasn't jealous or even concerned with anything, but learning more about what had made Pam the woman she was. The blonde smiled and slowly drifted into Tara's neck. Tara held her. "One night we were entertaining the king of Spain. He was very influential and had his own allies. With his vote, she would ensure her place as Queen of it all, but the king was more interested in me than politics." She grew sad; it was a sadness that stretched beyond her vampire years. "So, she offered me to him in exchange for his support."

"What did you do?"

"I gathered my things, there weren't many, and returned to Eric. He didn't ask any questions, just welcomed me like nothing had happened. A week later, the king called on me and I saw him. He got what he wanted and Angelina became Queen." It was very matter of fact and Tara noticed the absence of emotion, her maker was almost numb.

"What did you get?" Her progeny was concerned.

"Two powerful monarchs in my debt." She shrugged. She said it as if it was nothing. Tara supposed that after a century, it would be nothing, but she didn't know how far the nothing stretched. Before their courtship was over, she would. Pam would make sure of that.

"They would have been in your debt either way."

"Yes, but it was on my terms." She lifted her head and looked into her child's eyes. "I have had more lovers than I care to count, but it has always been and will always be …my choice." Tara could feel that this was more than a thought. This was a rule; no law, that Pam lived by. She replaced her head. "My choice." She affirmed almost absentmindedly.

They rode in silence the rest of the way.

XXX

They were in the middle of a nondescript downtown area, in Doesn't-Really-Matter, Louisiana. The car stopped at the end of a dark alley.

The black window separating them from the driver came down with a slight buzz. "Crimson, Mademoiselle. Would you like me to wait?"

Pam rolled her eyes and huffed. "Of course, but out of site. There's no sign for a reason. Park in the normal spot, I may send out a snack." She turned to Tara now. "You will meet Alphonse. He is stealing from me. Watch and do not speak unless I ask you to. Then, we dine." There were several things that Pam left out, but she didn't know how to explain them and there wasn't time anyway. She would have to show her progeny.

Tara sensed this and braced herself, though there was no preparing herself for what she was about to experience or how it would affect her.

Pam removed her cloak, before she exited. "You can take it off. I just wanted to see if you would wear it." She chuckled. It was a joke. Tara was proud and chuckled, too. Her maker grew serious. "You will not be able to speak freely once we enter, but we will have the bond." She touched Tara's chest and warmth filled them both. "Is there anything you wish to say before we begin?" Tara shook her head _no_.

She turned to open the door. Tara could feel excitement, anxiety, love and apprehension racing all through her. She placed her hand on her maker's shoulder and Pam turned to face her. Their eyes locked. "What is it?" She stroked her cheek.

"Nothing." But the young vampire leaned in and captured her maker's lips. It was soft and slow at first, but grew more passionate and needy with each stroke of their tongues. Tara could feel Pam's growing arousal.

Pam pulled back and panted needlessly. "Save it." It was soft. "Business first, ma petite." It was her first pet name and Tara melted.

They walked down the alley, without their coats. Pam's strides were deliberate and slow. The door they stopped in front of was not labeled and looked seedy at best. If she was human, the dark skinned vampire may have been nervous; even scared, but since she was a vampire and with her maker and surrounded by some imaginary light force field, she felt completely safe. Pam looked at her and smiled "Ready?" Tara nodded.

Pam lifted what looked like a doorbell and placed her thumb on the flat surface beneath. It glowed, there was a zap and Pam pulled back her finger. She instinctually put it in her mouth and sucked up the excess blood as her wound healed.

The door opened and they walked in. They seemed to descend into the building as they walked down a dark hallway, only to encounter another thicker door. Pam did the same as she did at the outside entrance, but this time her progeny licked the digit clean. Elevator doors opened and Tara followed her maker in. The blonde only offered a smile before pushing a large L.

When the double doors opened they were greeted by the portly man from the television screen.

Pam walked past him, her bored exterior securely in place. "Mademoiselle de Beaufort. Ms. Thornton, what a pleasure. It is not often that you grace us with your presence." The man had no neck and his words struggled as they came out.

Pam didn't acknowledge his greeting. "Is security gathered?"

He nodded eagerly. "Yes. With restrictions being lifted, we should be able to meet our target goals. This mess with the Authority has really put a dent in business." He was lying.

Anger rushed through Tara via her maker, but Pam didn't display any of it. If any business should pick up after the TruBlood factories were burned, it should have been this one. All of her other blood trades had increased their profit margins by at least 50 percent. It was this, more than anything that called for an in-person meeting. For her part, Tara remained silent and as stoic as she could.

During the exchange Tara had a chance to take in her surroundings. She still wasn't sure where she was, but security was high and the inside looked nothing like the outside. She would describe it as a waiting room in a lobby, though it was more extravagant than any waiting room she had ever seen. Everything was extremely large, yet detailed. There were three large doors covered in velvet; one purple and the others deep burgundy. They looked like cushions with gold dimples. It was plush and she could see her maker's touches throughout the room, from the crystal chandelier to the marble floors.

There was a large desk made out of the same material as the floor with a tall, slim man the color of caramel behind it. Tara would describe him as handsome. He wore a pink bow tie and blue pinstriped shirt. His cuff links matched his tie, but she couldn't see the rest.

Pam walked to the desk and addressed him. "Terrance, this is Tara Mae Thornton, my progeny." He smiled and nodded. Pam liked him. Tara could tell, so she smiled at him, but Pam's face didn't budge. "She will need to be checked into the system, so she can come and go as she pleases."

"Of course, Mademoiselle. Will you be requiring your usual accommodations?"

She nodded "But not just yet. I need to speak with Alphonse, first. No more clients tonight. Keep the girls around; I would like to check on them and Tara will need to pick one." Her anxiety rose and fell in their bond. "You stay too. I may need to speak to when I am done with Alphonse." The light skinned vampire nodded. Pam thought then continued. "Also, the car is parked in the normal spot. Please, send out Marie for Dennis. We may be a while." Pam waited, it was bait.

Terrance looked at her and thought before he spoke. "Mademoiselle, if I may? I believe Dennis is partial to Diane. She's working tonight. Should I send her instead?" Pam nodded and Tara could tell she was pleased. It was at this point that she realized Pam was testing the receptionist. Terrance typed something into the computer then walked over to the purple door. He punched something into the key pad on the wall and disappeared behind it.

Alphonse didn't speak the entire time. Tara wondered if he had any idea what was coming. She didn't either, but it couldn't be good.

Pam waited until the door was completely closed. She clasped her hands and turned to Alphonse. It was slow and her face was frozen. "Here, Alphonse. Call security to the lobby."

Alphonse did as he was told, then returned to his spot in front of Pam. Tara couldn't believe he had no idea what was going on. Then she saw it. On his right hand, his pinkie, it trembled. Pam followed Tara's gaze and was impressed once again by her child.

Security arrived. Tara watched on completely enthralled by this woman; _her _woman.

His voice continued to struggle and Tara wondered why the man had not just worn a larger collar. "Vladimir, Mademoiselle would like to discuss the new security protocol."

Pam interrupted, her voice was quite sweet and had a lethal charm attached to it. She was no doubt excited, but a small smirk was all she managed as she drawled, "Actually, Vladimir, I'd like you fine gentleman to escort our slippery friend here downstairs." Tara has seen this side of Pam before; standing outside Merlotte's as she slowly squeezed the life out of her. But it was different somehow. Whatever was about to happen seemed, completely justified, maybe even called for.

Before Alphonse could react or speak, they had blurred him through the middle burgundy door. A kindle of excitement began in Tara. Pam felt it and smiled at her progeny. Maybe she had nothing to worry about. The blonde smiled at the young vampire. She knew the men would stay with Alphonse until she arrived. The purple door opened and her smile disappeared.

She addressed Terrance immediately, but began walking to the last burgundy door on the other side of the lobby. "Has she gone to Dennis?" She already knew the answer, so she didn't wait for it. Terrance was superb at _his_ job, but that wasn't the position she was worried about. The question was meant to let Terrance know to follow her. Tara noted that he wore a pair of pink satin slacks that matched his tie and fit perfectly as he hurried after Pam.

Pam opened the door looked around and closed it again. To the observer without a connection to the inner thoughts and feelings of the leggy blonde, it would seem completely normal. Only Tara knew that her maker had all intention of entering that room to finish their conversation. Only Tara knew that she had seen the mess and nearly panicked. Only Tara knew she was now improvising.

"Terrance, I asked Alphonse to gather some information for me. Do you know where it is?" Terrance walked into the room and back out again before Tara could register that he had gone.

"Here you are, Mademoiselle." He handed her the folders he had retrieved. Pam scanned them and Terrance began to walk toward his desk. He reached in the drawer. Pam didn't seem to notice or care. Tara could tell she trusted him. He walked back over to her with another set of folders. You could tell he was unsure, but who wouldn't be. Tara had to remember _this_ Pam and the influence she had on people.

"Mademoiselle," Pam looked up at him and he swallowed. "I'm not completely …confident …those numbers" he swallowed again, "are completely accurate."

The blonde only arched an eyebrow, Terrance continued. "I know it's not my place." Pam dropped the papers and gave him her undivided attention. "I've been keeping my own logs, Mademoiselle. Were closed on Sunday and I'm off on Wednesday, so I couldn't record those days. But I see every client, take every call, schedule every service and take every payment on the other five days of the week. I've been recording the earnings for three months, now."

Pam was relieved, elated and proud. She didn't move. This was incredible. Tara was in awe. Pam felt it and lowered her eyebrow. She handed him both sets of folders "Compare these and tell me how much money he owes me." She crossed her arms in front of her and waited.

He didn't open the folders, but offered. "$24,500 dollars; It looks like every fifth cash transaction." Until now, Pam had expected much of Terrance told her, but this blew her away. He had not only compiled his own records and saved the blonde time and headache judging by the state of Alphonse's office, but he had already compared his results with the phony numbers and arrived at a conclusion.

Her voice was low and deliberate again. "Terrance, Alphonse is indisposed at the moment. Do you think you can review the girls with me instead?"

This was obviously not in his job duties, since he could not hide his fear. He took a deep and turned around to walk toward the door. Tara looked at Pam and made a show of lifting her shoulders in a silent laugh. Her maker winked and followed the over achieving vampire.

He repeated his earlier actions and they all disappeared behind the door.

The room on the other side of the door was large and just as grand as the lobby, only it had carpet and beautiful antiques sofas lingering about. Even though they were different sizes and shapes, they all seemed to add to the elegance of the room and the design didn't seem forced in the least. There was a large balcony that stretched across the back of the room with a mahogany banister with doors behind it.

The girls were already gathered. They were in various stages of undress, but each beautiful in her own way.

"Claire's in number three. Mr. Smith still has fifteen minutes. He's the last for the evening." Pam was relieved. _Perhaps Claire was not her type,_ Tara thought.

Pam nodded "That's all right. Tara will choose from what is here." Pam walked up to the first girl. She looked her over and had her turn around. She was olive colored, with brunette hair and a very round ass. Tara liked and Pam smirked, she had enjoyed Marie, herself, on several occasions. She figured her child would like this one. She reminded her of Naomi.

"How are classes Marie?" Pam stroked her face. It wasn't sexual it was almost maternal. Marie answered and Pam asked a few more questions. She continued like this down the row. There were eleven girls in all – _Claire made twelve –_ Tara was taking notes. Every now and then she would ask Terrance a question and he would answer. His answers were to her liking. From what Tara could tell, he was doing very well on whatever test Pam was administering.

Tara began to understand. This was some sort of expensive underground, blood brothel. For some reason, it didn't really surprise her. She couldn't have known just how appropriate this little operation was for the former Madame, because she didn't know her maker was a former Madame.

All of the girls had some part of their life other than 'work,' that Pam asked about. They were artists and students or working on research for some huge breakthrough, like Lisa a small Latina with a broad smile. They were an impressive bunch, but when Tara thought about her maker, this too seemed completely appropriate. No one had been there longer than two years. Tara assumed correctly that there must be a time limit for employment, but from the look of the place, two years would probably be enough to start a whole new life.

After she finished with the last girl, she turned to Terrance. "Thank you Terrance. You may go back to the front." He nodded and scurried away completely thankful to be out of the blonde presence.

After the door closed Tara turned to her maker and chuckled, "Do you think his balls will drop back into place by the time we are ready to go." Pam chuckled as well, but just shrugged. The younger vampire noticed that Pam was much more relaxed in the company of these girls than she had been all night.

Pam moved to stand behind Tara. She brushed back a few stray strands of hair and leaned into her ear. "What would you like for dinner, ma petite?" Tara knew Pam thought she would go for Marie. The blonde spent more time talking to the girl than the others and the young vampire knew it was for her benefit.

Tara knew Pam thought she would go for Marie, but she chose Anne instead. She knew she would choose Anne when she walked in the room and saw her. Anne was tall with long blonde hair and blue eyes. There was the warmth again and Pam nodded.

She walked over to Anne and her progeny followed. "Anne, how would you like to join us this evening?" Her drawl was sweet and seductive.

Anne's eyes lit up and she couldn't contain her excitement, though she did try. "It would be my pleasure." She smiled at the dark skinned vampire and blushed. Pam could smell the arousal flowing from their meal as well as the disappointment from the rest.

Pam locked her gaze on the blue eyes in front of her. She began in a soothing tone and the human's eyes glazed over. "Anne," She was glamouring her. "have you answered me honestly?" The blonde only nodded. She was in a trance. "Anne," she began again in the same tone, "what do you think of my progeny?"

Anne didn't blink or pause "She's fucking hot." Pam smirked and broke eye contact.

The blonde shook her head to clear her mind. She wasn't completely sure what had just happened, but she did work with vampires, so she had a good idea.

"Tara," she wrapped her arm around her waist and positioned her in front of their future meal. "Your turn." She pulled Tara's hair back and stroked her shoulders. "Don't look at her eyes, look through them. There's a heartbeat there. Once you've found it, speak."

It took all of 10 seconds for Tara to speak and Anne's eyes glazed over again. When Tara was done Pam smiled and they went back out to meet Terrance. The older vampire let him know of their choice. They would let him know when they were ready to receive her. The others were free to go home once security came back up. She and her progeny would be back downstairs. Pam said they had to have a discussion with Alphonse. Terrance seemed to know what this meant as his face winced at the thought.

XXX

They stood in a dungeon, not unlike the one at Fangtasia. Alphonse was chained to a pole not unlike the one Lafayette had been chained to at Fantasia. Once she was confident he was secure, Pam told security they may leave. She asked Vladimir to stay until Anne was finished for the night and walk her to her car.

Pam walked over to a small cabinet in the corner. They were out of sight and Alphonse began to cry. He was trying to say something, but between the sobs and his missing neck, Tara couldn't make it out. Pam didn't speak. She opened the cabinet and donned a pair of pink leather cloves. They stopped just above her wrist and only showed the smallest amount of palm.

She handed a black pair to Tara. They were plainer than Pam's, but would serve their purpose. "They're Eric's, but these will do for now. I'll get you a purple pair." She kissed her child on the mouth. She didn't see the harm, Alphonse wouldn't be telling anyone. Tara pulled the gloves on and Pam handed her a silver chain with a small knife on the end. She thought better of it and held out her hand. Tara returned the chain and her maker gave her a silver blade.

It was long enough to reach, but compact enough to maneuver. It glistened, like the one in the mahogany cabinet at home. Excitement raced toward Pam and almost knocked her over. She shook her head and smiled, _of course_ "It's the one Eric uses." She whispered though she didn't have to. "You must remember this is business. You cannot lose control." She gave the instruction, though she herself lost control more often than not. "We are making a point, even if that point is not to fuck with us."

She smiled sweetly at her baby and Tara fell into a sea of sapphire that threatened to be her undoing. Tara couldn't hide it anymore she was turned on. The small ember had grown into a full blown fire as something primal and animal rose to the surface. She was concentrating very hard to contain herself. She would have taken her right there, if Alphonse had not begun to be vocal again. Pam kissed her once more. Tara could feel her lips curl against hers. "Are you ready, ma petite?"

Tara beamed and Pam could almost see all of her teeth. She should have had some apprehension. She should have stopped even, but she didn't. She simply nodded. The younger vampire chalked it up to the fact that this man had stolen from her maker and because of this, must pay. Pam was right, this was business.

Alphonse lasted all of five minutes, before he confessed, much to the blonde's disappointment. It was always more fun when one was trying to retrieve information. Tara felt it shoot through her. She, too, was sad. She thought it was a strange emotion for such a situation, but it was probably because she was a vampire now. It was invigorating.

Pam continued to poke and twist at the man for another few minutes before Terrance broke through on the intercom. "Mademoiselle, I am sorry, but there is an urgent call for you."

Pam rolled her eyes and her voice was uninterested as she called to the speaker, "One second." She grabbed Tara's blade and in two swift and extremely accurate strokes took off both of Alphonse's ears. He screamed. She rolled her eyes and cut off his tongue. The room grew quiet. She handed the blade back to Tara. "In case they grow back before I'm done." She walked closer to the intercom and faced the wall. "Ok, go ahead."

Molly's voice came out of the speakers. "I'm sorry to interrupted Ms. de Beaufort. Mr. Northman told me where I could find you."

Pam cut her off and hurried her along. "Speed it up cupcake, I'm in the middle of something."Pam's tone was both irritated and bored.

"Well, Mr. Khan called the office and he would like to meet you tomorrow evening. He said it is important and he is on his way to you. I am to get instructions and leave them for him to open when he arrives."

Pam was confused. "Did he say what this was about?" She heard the blade make contact three times. With Alphonse's muffled noises, she assumed Tara was doing as she instructed.

"No, ma'am. Just that it was too important to discuss over the phone and he would see you in the morning." There was a slice and then a thud.

Pam turned around. Tara stood there with an innocent expression on her face as she looked down to the man's arm lifeless on the ground. "Oops" She shrugged.

Pam laughed and turned back around. "Ok. Send a car for him and take him to Fangtaisa's parking lot. I'll meet him there at 8 and bring him to the safe house." Three more blades made contact. "Oh, and make sure there is someone for him to eat in the car when he arrives. He will be famished. You have his preferences listed?"

Molly confirmed and they ended the call. There were several more swipes, but they were too quick to be the ears or tongue, as Pam approached her progeny.

There was blood everywhere, but Tara had managed to stay clean. Pam looked at the mess in front of her. "Are you having fun?" She smiled. Tara nodded anxiously and grabbed her hand. She led her to the man hanging there. When Pam saw what she had been working on, she giggled. If she could blush, she would have.

There, in dripping crimson letters, on the rather abundant canvas that was the man's stomach were the letters "P + T" with a heart around them.

Pam took her free hand and brought it to her child's face. She stroked it in a calming way, as if she was preparing for her progeny's disappointment. "We must cut our little rendezvous short, ma petite." The wave of emotion that the blonde was anticipating rose in her from the other end of the invisible line that tethered them to one another. She took Tara's cocoa lips in her own to sooth her. As a consolation she added with a smile, "You have done exceptional. He has lost a lot of blood and it will take at least until sunset for him to heal completely, if he does at all." Tara brightened and she kissed her again. "We'll keep him here to think about what he's done. Vladimir can stake him tomorrow." They replaced their items, washed their hands and headed back upstairs.

When they arrived, Pam informed Terrance that he would now be running Crimson and should call Molly for details tomorrow.

XXX

Pam's accommodations were nothing like her room at home. The room they shared was bright and soft. This room was something on the complete opposite side of the spectrum. Pam liked the way the shadows danced on the walls from the flames, so Terrance had lit a fire as usual. The hearth was large, ornate and provided the only light in the entire room.

There was a large bed and a seating area; both were covered in red. Everything was a different shade or texture of the primary color. Much like the open area that held the girls, nothing matched, but every piece seemed to flow effortlessly into the next.

They stood in the middle of the room holding hands. Pam ushered Tara to the bed where she removed her shoes. Without them she was she was closer to eye level with the chocolate beauty in front of her. "How do you feel?" Pam wasn't worried. She had seen Tara at the Authority. She knew her child had a sadistic side and it made her a happy mother. Her child was learning and she was learning fast.

Tara just smiled. "Hungry."

"Good answer." She turned so Tara could unzip her. Tara didn't understand and she was slightly confused. Pam answered her question, once more before she had a chance to ask. "This could get messy. One does not eat in Gucci." Tara unzipped her and she turned around. Pam slid the dress down her slim frame slowly. She swayed her hips slightly and the dress fell to the floor. Tara pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and began to suck. Tara looked her maker up and down and took her in. The blonde stood there in a purple satin bra and panties as she fought to keep upright with everything Tara was sending her.

She took a step toward her child and touched her face. Her alabaster fingers slowly traced dark features and Tara closed her eyes. She calmed a little or at least steady some. Pam's touch had that affect on her, she wouldn't deny it. Tara sensed her lust before she felt her lips. Pam pushed Tara back. When her legs caught on the bed, she slowly crawled up it and slid back. Pam followed and rested between her legs. They never broke the kiss.

The kiss was deliberate on both parts. Tara was thanking her maker and Pam was rewarding her progeny. They rolled fast then slow, back then forth in a dance for dominance.

Tara pinned Pam and the blonde suckled her bottom lip until she was weak then reversed their positions. Tara brought a thigh to Pam's center and she moaned.

The baby vamp used the opportunity to roll the blonde back on her back and force her arms above her head. Long ivory legs wrapped around a dark torso on instinct. Pam slipped her hands from under Tara's and unbuttoned her pants as she rocked into her. She moaned and tried to steady her breath, but it was coming too fast.

Tara broke away as the blonde whimpered in protest, but it didn't last long. When her progeny began raking kisses up and down her neck and electricity shot from Tara's mouth to between her legs, she was back to moaning. She slipped into Tara's pants and grabbed her round ass with both hands. She pulled her in, threw her head back and closed her eyes. She wanted to push the slacks down, but was too focused on what was happening to be successful. "One… ah… shouldn't eat …oh …Donna Karen, either." Tara began to move lower, dropping kisses on her maker's smooth skin along the way.

Tara shimmied out of her pants but kept her plump pout on any exposed skin she could find. She could feel her maker lose control then regain over and over again. She was pacing herself. Pam had a game plan. There was no doubt about that. She brought her head up and looked at Pam. She was beautiful. Tara had never seen anything so beautiful and she crawled up to meet her. Her porcelain princess opened her eyes when she felt her watching her. She reached up a hand and stroked her cheek. Tara kissed her palm and spoke. "We should probably eat."

"Yeah." Pam couldn't muster more than that right now. Her head was swimming. Tara kissed her again then crawled off the bed. She reached out her hand and the blonde took hold.

Her child pulled her into a strong embrace and slowly began to sway them back and forth. She ran her hand down Pam's bare back and it sent chills up both of their spines. Tara whispered in her ear. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Pam smirked. "You say that now, but what about in 200 years."

Tara placed her head on her shoulder and sighed. "You will still be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Tara looked at her then spoke softly, "Pamela, thank you for today."

Pam's voice was softer than Tara had ever heard it before. "The night's not over. You may run, yet." She meant it to be a joke, but she was apprehensive about the next part. In fact, after Tara's reaction less than 24 hours ago, she was simply uneasy, but this had to be done.

She was hoping her child would surprise her like she had so many times before. Just in case she didn't, Dennis had been given instruction to take her home and Pam would stay here for the night, though that plan would have to change now that Khan was coming. Tara felt everything bubbling underneath the blonde's exterior and spoke gently, "What is it?"

Pam snapped out of it. It was now or never. "Nothing." She shook her head and kissed her child's hand to assure her. "Take this off." She pointed to Tara's shirt. "When you're done, sit on the couch. I'll call down."

Anne arrived three minutes later. She wore a champagne colored slip and nothing underneath. Pam smirked, it was very similar to one she owned and she knew her child would be pleased. Her hair was pinned up; exposing her neck on all sides, just as Pam requested. She smiled softly at the girl. The human craned her neck to look in the room. She didn't stop searching until she found what she was looking for; Tara sitting on the couch.

"Now Anne, it's important that you stay quiet. Do you understand?" The blonde nodded, but didn't take her eyes off Tara. Pam was sure if she had told her to stand on her head she would have, if that meant Tara would touch her. She tried not to be jealous. Before she could, she felt Tara get up and walk behind her. She stood firmly for support. As her progeny kissed her shoulder, all anxiety floated out of the door. Pam brought their meal in and closed it before her insecurities re-enter.

The older vampire turned and kissed her child, lightly this time. She very delicately guided Anne to the place Tara had occupied moments earlier. She motioned for her child to sit. Tara did as she was told.

Pam stood behind Anne and gently pushed her forward so she straddled her child. The human moaned at the contact. She lowered herself onto Tara behind the girl and pressed into them both. Pam could smell her arousal, the girl wouldn't need much she was more than willing. Her voice was low and sexy as she teased into the human's ear. "Playing hard to get are we?"

Slowly she tilted Anne's head so that she could see her child. Tara could feel the human's center; warm and wet on her stomach and her fangs clicked. She lowered her head and grazed her neck with her young fangs.

Pam stopped her, "Patience, ma petite." She was too turned on to be apprehensive and this really was something that her child should learn, "we must prepare her first." Pam's electric blue orbs searched brown ones for doubt or fear. She checked the bond. There was nothing flowing from her child, but unconditional love and undying trust.

Pam snaked her right hand around the girl her child had chosen for no other reason than she reminded her of her maker. She began instructing, "Emotions in humans are powerful." She let her fingers drift lazily down her stomach. She brushed her progeny's as well. Both women tensed at the contact.

The blonde brought her free hand under the slip and rested it on Anne's back. "You can taste them in the blood. Fear or joy even" her other hand continued its descent until it found its destination "lust." The human was wet, she was practically dripping and Pam knew it was all because of Tara. She couldn't help but feel a little pain at the thought that her child might return her affections. Once again, there was Tara to squash any doubt.

She crashed into Pam from over the human's shoulder. When she took her lips, she took them hard and Pam's fangs clicked too. Tara pulled her maker in closer by her thighs as the girl began grinding into the young vampire. Pam began to circle her clit with her fingers, while moaning into Tara's mouth. They drank each other in like they would never get enough of each other to satisfy their hunger and in truth, they probably never would.

Sweat beaded under Pam's hand. If Tara had needed breath, she wouldn't have survived the night, because what Pam was sending to her though the thumping in her chest was preventing her from doing anything but devour her maker's lips. The blonde rubbed up and down the girl's wet folds, grazing Tara's slightly with the back of her fingers as she went. They were both wet and Pam could feel her own arousal pooling in her panties. She broke away from her progeny's face "Fuck!" She panted and gasped for air she didn't need. She continued to stroke the girl up and down slowly as she tried to calm her and her child down.

She wanted them to enjoy this and not rush. So far Anne was perfect. She was a prop and that's all Pam needed her for. She would be sure that Terrance took care of her. She rested her chin on the human's shoulder and looked into Tara's eyes, but kept up a steady pace with her hand. Her blue eyes sparkled and Tara would have done anything she asked, "She's wet for you, ma petite. Give her what she wants."

Tara didn't have to think about what she was doing and she didn't break eye contact. Suddenly, to her, there were only the two of them in the room. Anne disappeared. She was getting ready to fuck Pam. She entered Anne with two fingers. The girl moaned and her head fell heavy against Tara's shoulder. Pam's thighs tightened around the girl as they both bucked into her child's strong thrusts. Tara wrapped her free arm around her maker before added a third finger and speeding up. The girl moaned in the background, but the two vampires were too busy to notice.

Tara had experienced pain as a vampire and rage, but she had never allowed herself to let go in lust. It was intoxicating. Her entire body felt like exposed nerve. Pam's breath as she moaned against her lips sent sparks to her outer limbs and when it reached the tips of her body, turned and ran back to her center hitting her full force. After the surge, she would force herself to calm. Pam helped by soothing her through their bond. Progeny was learning self control and maker was more than proud.

Pam grabbed Tara by the neck brought their lips together again. This time, it was slow and loving. Pam nipped then sucked at Tara's lips, before inserting her tongue. She continued rocking into the blonde, slowly building to her own climax. The girl was close she could feel it through her back and she was going to come hard. She didn't want her child to miss it. She pulled her mouth away and her voice was raspy and full of lust "Don't stop, she's almost there." She kissed the girl's exposed skin then looked at Tara again, "Bite, baby." It sounded so good falling from her maker's lips, she had no choice, but to obey.

Pam sunk her fangs into the other side of the girl and she screamed in delight as she fed them both. Tara felt her tense around her fingers and she came.

Tara had never experienced anything like it. She loved feeding on humans, it was the most acute pleasure she had ever experienced, but this was something altogether different. This didn't seem real. The energy coursing through this human was unbelievable. The blood was warm as it burst on her tongue and she felt it all through her body and the bond, but nothing could have prepared her for when the girl's orgasm hit. Tara felt every bit of it and it went from her tongue to her belly and then shot to every other part of her body. She was wrapped in bliss. She moaned and sucked harder.

Pam didn't drink much and she pulled back when she felt Tara's reaction. She wanted her child to have as much as she could, without killing the girl. She thought she was beautiful. Watching her child drink was one of the most gratifying things she had ever experienced and yet, besides knowing her child was happy and the warmth pouring into her it was completely selfless. Her child's brown eyes found her, when she felt the love beneath the arousal from her maker's end of the bond. She found her hand beneath the girl's slip and entwined their fingers. Pam melted and her progeny continued to drink.

When her heart began to slow, Pam placed a hand on Tara's cheek to let her know it was time to stop. She looked up at her maker and withdrew from the girl's neck. Her eyes were foggy with lust and her lids heavy.

With her fangs bared and blood running down her chin, she couldn't wait any longer. Pam sped her and Tara to the bed. The young vampire was still riding on a wave of arousal. She didn't know what was happening until she felt Pam press into her. She came to with one knee dangling in the bend of Pam's elbow. Her other leg was flat, but Pam's thigh rested just above her hip. She spread her thighs and lowered herself onto her warrior. Their clits met and neither seemed to mind the fabric barrier between them.

Pam sat up as she bucked and grinded her hips against the young vampire's wet center. Pam knew exactly what to do. She dropped Tara's leg and placed both hands on her abdomen. She pressed and Tara felt her in her belly. She came and was gone for a few moments, unable to feel anything.

Pam didn't stop. The fire lit her from behind and her alabaster skin glowed. She continued pressing and her brow furrowed. Tara reached up and touched her to make sure she was real. The blonde opened her eyes and Tara smiled. "Come here." She whispered and brought her to her.

She kissed her gently and Pam returned it. It was slow at first then Tara felt the pressure building inside her again as she tasted Anne's blood on her maker's tongue. They drank and licked each other until it was gone. The older vampire bucked harder and moved at a supernatural speed. Tara met her with every movement. The dark skinned vampire grabbed her maker's ass and brought her into her harder and faster.

Pam had always been a selfless lover, she was trained that way. Pleasure wasn't for her (though she enjoyed it enough) it was always for her partner and there was never reason to be different. Until tonight, tonight she needed Tara like she never needed anything before. "Fuck, Tara." Pam grew frustrated and her movements were becoming desperate. "Please," She panted and moaned and rocked looking for release.

Tara didn't need anything more than that. She flipped Pam and began crashing into her. She was almost there. She swept her golden locks to the side and offered her neck to her child. Tara kissed her skin hungrily before she bit down. That was all either of them needed. They came together and collapsed in each other's arms.

Tara rolled off of her maker and onto her side. She was still recovering. "What the fuck just happened?"

Pam climbed on top of her and laid flat against her stomach. She brushed her cheek against her child's then leaned into her ear. Her lips gently caressed Tara's ear as she spoke, "Lesbian Vampire Third Base."

Tara flipped Pam so that she was positioned on top. She pinned her maker's arms above her head and growled. She slowly dragged her nails down the side of the older vampire's body. "Mmmm, I like it."

Anne lay completely fucked out on the couch. She served her purpose. The lovers were on round two and neither paid any attention as she came to and left.

XXX

Tara lay there holding Pam after multiple orgasms. She didn't want to be anywhere else right now or ever again.

"I know the bond is deeper than and human relationship, but you're still my girlfriend." Tara giggled. She stopped herself from saying what she wanted to. When she felt Pam tense in her arms, she decided to push through it "and one day…maybe more." Pam didn't say a word. There was a long silence.

"I understand why you did it." She did. "You have so much to think about and take care of, but I'll take care of you now. You don't have to go trolling for sorority girls anymore." The pain from the night before and Pam's infidelity, if you would call it that, was gone. She knew it was just about the blood, but she also knew that given the bits of jealousy that would have grown had they gone unchecked by her, would ensure that it never happened again. This was something that they would do together from now on.

The thoughts were tied together and Tara couldn't separate them if she tried to, but she didn't. There was one thing left before they could move past last night and the pain they had caused each other. Tara's voice was unsteady, but she needed Pam to listen. "Naomi just-"

"You don't have to say anything." mainly, because Pam didn't want to hear about Tara's ex while they were coming down from such an incredible high …or ever really.

"I know, but you won't ask and you want to know." Tara had her there. "I mean you're fine now, but who knows how long before I'm pinned to the wall with your hands wrapped around my neck." She thought it was funny, but the blonde was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that." If Tara wasn't a vampire, she wouldn't have heard it.

"I kind of deserved it." She drew a circle on the blonde shoulder with her finger. "I knew you were hurt and I tried to play it down. I didn't know Naomi would be there. She didn't know I'd be there." Her chocolate fingers now played up and down her maker's arm. "I felt bad the entire time. I kept going on about how amazing you are. If she didn't hate you before, I'm sure she does now." Tara paused and Pam knew what was coming. She could feel it, just like she did as she drifted to sleep during the day.

Tara didn't say it and neither did Pam. They didn't say it, but they didn't feel anything else coming from the other. They didn't say it because it wasn't enough and Tara finally understood what it was to be connected to another as she was to Pam; to be half of a whole.

They didn't speak for a while. They just wrapped themselves in their love, but eventually Pam gave voice to something she had been thinking about on and off since the incident. "Why did she come?" It was just a question. There wasn't accusation behind it, but there was slight guilt on the blonde's part.

"She came back to check on me, because some crazy zombie vampire tried to kill us." Pam tensed and Tara felt something wet on her neck.

Tara slid her index finger under her maker's chin and brought her face up so she could see it in the light. She was crying. Tara kissed the blood from her cheek. "It's not funny. I was horrible."

Tara smiled. "Oh, come on, it's kind of funny. You try to rip me apart, repeatedly I might add. Then you're forced to make me into something I can't stand. And now here we are relaxing after a long day of being vampires, happy to be alone together." She replaced Pam's head and laughed. "I don't care what you say, that shit is hilarious."

Pam lifted her head and looked directly into Tara. "I wasn't forced to make you." She dropped a small kiss on her future's lips. "My choice, remember?" It was the truth and Tara could feel it. She snuggled back into Tara's neck as far as she could. They could stay like this a little longer before they had to head home to beat the sun.

* * *

Ok, I'm anxious to know what you thought. Please, please review, it will only take a second and it took me a really long time to write this. A few minutes won't kill you : )


	11. What Happens to Heroes

Not a long chapter, but I wanted to get it to you. I'll be working on my fairytale too from now on, so that chapters might be shorter than the last two from here on out. That is except for the chapter when they finally consummate the bond, as per a review/request (you know who you are) Enjoy!

**A/N I'm supposed to say I don't own anything, which is ok, because I don't.**

Tara wasn't sleeping. She was pretending and enjoying herself an immense amount doing so.

Pam held her. She brushed her hair back and an ivory index finger traced her jaw. She watched it drift down her progeny's neck and kissed her temple. She was fawning.

She nuzzled her nose against her cheek and inhaled. Pam took the same finger and wiggled it into Tara's side. The young vampire exploded with laughter. Tara had a playful side. Tara's playful side had begun to rub off on her maker. Pam chose to patronize her child in certain activities; activities that she would never admit out loud or to anyone, but Tara. These activities included, but were not limited to jumping on beds, piggy back rides and yes, tickling. It wasn't completely unpleasant.

Pam drawled, "I knew you weren't asleep." She kept digging.

Tara couldn't speak, she was extremely ticklish. "Ok…ok, stop."

"You have the nerve to be ticklish after what you did last night?" She rolled her eyes and Tara kissed her.

The blonde raised her hands in surrender, knowing that if she didn't they would be at it again and Pam had a few more things to do before going to get Khan.

The older vampire looked at her progeny. Last night had been a turning point for them; for Pamela especially. Last night, she finally let herself believe that this was real and that maybe she could be happy. No matter what the voices in her head or past told her. She was capable of more; someone would want her for who she was, not just the pleasure she could bring. Tara was that someone.

As pleasant as the night had been, one thing still plagued her. It chipped away at her mind, maybe her heart, she didn't know. She couldn't stop thinking about it and she didn't know why. She shouldn't be as interested as she was. Tara hadn't thrown the comment away, but she hadn't elaborated either. It probably didn't mean anything, but still.

Pamela lifted her head from Tara's neck and sighed as she did. There was nowhere on earth that she loved as much as the nook between her progeny's head and shoulder; not Fangtasia, not with Eric, nowhere.

She stared for a moment then looked down. "What's wrong?" Tara looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Pamela attempted an innocent grin.

"You're pounding in my chest."

"Oh," She smiled, "I forgot." She took a deep breath and repeated her mantra to herself – _conquer the darkness_. "What did you mean when you said one day I may be more than your girlfriend?" She ran the sheet back and forth across her lips and waited eagerly for Tara to respond. It was probably more passive than she should have been, but Tara was smart she would know what she meant.

Tara shrugged, "I don't know, just seems like 'girlfriend' don't fit." Sometimes Pam made it too easy. Tara knew she shouldn't get this much pleasure out of her maker's ignorance. She knew nothing when it came to relationships, but she was the expert on all things vampire. This was the one subject where Tara could be the authority. "What do you think?"

"I…I'm your maker." She wanted specific information and her progeny was not giving it up.

"Yea, but Eric's your maker and I don't think it's the same thing." Tara had to check, even though she already knew the answer. She wanted to make sure she had made her point clear. "Do you?"

"Not quite." She smiled sweetly, that was an understatement.

"What did you think I meant?"

There was a pause. Irritation rushed her words out much faster than she would have liked. "I thought maybe you were going to propose or something?" She looked at Tara's face and raised an eyebrow, hoping that she would have a reaction, any reaction. She was being entirely too nonchalant about the whole situation and it was frustrating the blonde.

"Huh." She looked off to the left, as if the thought had never occurred to her before Pam mentioned it. Tara wasn't giving anything up. "Naw," She replaced Pam's head and tightened her embrace. "You're right. You're my maker, stronger than any marriage, right?"

Pam's head snapped up. She searched her progeny's brown orbs and anger shot through Tara's chest. Pam just narrowed her eyes and lowered her head again. That did not go as expected.

When she felt Pam, Tara tried not to let her delight slip through the bond.

XXX

Pamela stood in the Fangtasia parking lot waiting on Khan. She sighed deeply. She missed her club, but with the war she had to spend more time on her businesses and with the IVC; she had no time to run a club. It was supposed to be a distraction anyway. It was never meant to be permanent. She had grown bored over the years and after the revelation, Eric said it would be fun. They would have an endless supply of humans to fuck and feed on. He had been right.

Khan's car arrived at exactly 8 o'clock and Pam was surprised how excited she was to see her old friend.

"I declare General, I never thought I'd see the day you'd grace our little town with your presence." She smiled at him.

He wore a grey suit and smiled back at her "I'll never understand why you and Eric chose to stay here when you have so many dwellings around the world." They embraced.

"How long can we expect you?"

"I'm only here to see your clan. I will leave after we've spoken." His tone was grave and somewhat sad.

This caused Pam anxiety to no end. If Khan was just flying in to speak with them, it meant it was serious. He couldn't speak on the phone even a secure line. Because his visit was brief she also assumed no one knew he had left, which meant he trusted no one. If he was coming to them she knew it had to do with Tara. And so the familiar dread in her stomach returned and crawled into her chest.

"Shall we?" Pam motioned to the car waiting for them.

They climbed in and had small talk as they drove. When the formalities were out of the way, Pam asked him why he was there.

"We have a problem." She knew that or he wouldn't be here. "It seems that the news of Tara's capturing Bill has spread throughout the kings and queens of the council."

"No one, but…" Pam thought. "What did she say in that room?" Ghengis only shook his head. He knew how Pamela felt about her progeny. He knew the day she introduced her to the Defense Department. He would let vent a little before he put her in her place. "Yes!" She was about to lose it again. She calmed herself and remembered he was here to help. "Ghengis, we kept Tara's involvement a secret for this reason. No one knew until you made her speak to the council alone. She's a child she had no idea what she should say or not, you should have let me stay I could have helped."

He loved Pam, but she was wrong. "No, Pamela. You would have caused _more_ trouble if you stayed." He paused to see if it would register with her. It didn't completely, not yet. She was too worried to be thinking.

"_More_ trouble?" She was confused, but had a feeling she wasn't going to like what was coming next.

Khan sighed, before he spoke that way she knew it pained him to say what he was about to. "It was you Pamela. You were in such a hurry to save your child that you would have given any information to sway our decision." He smiled at her. "Love will do that to you."

She faked shock, but he saw through it. They had been friends for quite some time and Khan had actually brought the subject of her finding love up many times. He and Pam had always been platonic and since they didn't have a sexual relationship, he was able to see things in her that most others weren't. The subtle difference in her speech when she talked about her child and the mild desperation that colored her words as she pleaded with them were obvious to him. The others were oblivious.

"I asked you to leave the room, not because I wanted Tara alone, but because you had already said too much. Tara's capture of Bill was you. Her expert work at The Authority, the vampires she killed, that was all you." He allowed time for his words to sink in. "The news being spread through the council is …Napoleon." Khan sighed. "I never trusted him. He is a little man with little integrity." He was more thoughtful now and turned to Pam who was sinking against the seat. He had no doubt what was going through her mind. "When the war is over, Tara will be a hero."

They had arrived at the house, but neither of them moved. Pam was still trying to work through everything. _She was the one who had endangered her child?_ Her heart sank. _It was her fault_.

"What happens to heroes after war? They return to an adoring people and become kings." Pam was beginning to understand. "Napoleon wants no competition and Tara will be that for him."

"But she is so young. She doesn't want to rule. She barely-"

He looked at Pam with a loving eye and patted her hand. "It is vampire politics and it is ruthless, but" He smiled at her and a familiar twinkle appeared in his dark eyes. "I have been around a long time and I have a plan."

XXX

"_WTF_?" Jessica's mouth hung open and her nose scrunched. "Pam owns a fuckin' blood prostitution ring?"

Tara slapped her red headed friend hard on the arm. "If you say anything, I'll-" she threatened.

Jessica pushed her hand away, "I won't say anything ok? Gee." She rubbed her arm where the palm made contact. "You know, you really should learn your own strength."

Tara and Jessica were taking a walk. Tara needed to talk and all of the older vampires were busy meeting with General Khan. She liked talking to Jessica. They had become friends; real friends. It wasn't like the friendship she shared with Sookie, that one was based on time, comfortable silences and year after year of love. The blonde fairy had known her most of her life and that made it hard for her to see the dark skinned vampire as anything, but little Tara Mae; a poor girl with a fucked up life. She knew Sookie loved her, but sometimes it's hard to convince the people we love that we have grown.

Her friendship with Jessica was rooting in understanding. They understood each other and the changes they were going through. It helped to have someone who knew just as little as her around. With the stress of the war, the older vampires took for granted that Tara and Jessica knew everything about vampire politics and power shifts and they were often in the dark. They would collect as much info as possible and then share it, so they were still knowledgeable without being pests.

In Jessica, she also found a champion. She couldn't blame Sookie or Lafayette for not jumping on the 'Tamela' train, but Jessica had fully embraced the couple. She even had t-shirts made, but Pam burned them, but it was the thought. She never seemed to grow tired of Tara's stories about poetry readings and walks along the lake. It had taken her a while to believe that the person her friend was gushing over was the same Pam, particularly because she never even saw a hint of the Victorian romantic Tara described, she was just as evil and bored as ever.

"So, that doesn't count, right? You're still waiting?" She bit her bottom lip, waiting for Tara to yell at her. She had learned a lot about lesbians and lesbian vampires, especially over the last two months, but she could quite wrap her mind around what Tara had told her and how it wasn't sex.

"Right!" Tara wasn't explaining the logistics of it again, Jessica got the point.

Jessica decided to change the subject. "Pam's such a great maker." She kicked the dirt. "I used to wish she was my maker after she sent me back to Bill." Her voice was soft. It was always soft when she mentioned Bill. Jessica's eyes started to bleed, but no tears fell. She sniffled.

Tara put her arm around her friend. Jessica carried a huge burden that she didn't like to talk about. Bill was her maker. This mess was his fault. The people he attacked were helping her. She felt guilty. "Oh, come on Red, you know you're family." Jessica was still upset. She continued more seriously "I don't know what I'd do without you. Vampire Barbie is a handful." She smiled. She knew that would perk her up.

"So," a childish grin spread across her lips until it was full blown smile. "Was it good?" She covered her mouth and chuckled. She had no doubt that it was. You only had to see Pam to draw that conclusion. "I bet it was, she's seems like she's good in bed."

Tara's mouth dropped open and she over exaggerated her eye roll. "Fucking incredible!" She looked at her friend and was very serious, "You were so right about feedin' and fuckin'. If Ida known that's what it was like, Ida taken them fangbangers up on their offers." She was lying and her accent was extremely thick.

Jessica laughed. "Bullshit." She crossed her arms over her stomach challenging her friend. "You've had the hots for Pam since she dragged you out of the bar by your hair. You wouldn't done any of those fangbangers."

"Naw," she shook her head, which the red head expected. What she didn't expect is what Tara said next. "I've had the hots for Pam since she threatened to eat, fuck and kill me." It slipped out of her mouth with ease. It wasn't until she heard t herself that she realized it was true.

"What?!"

Tara hadn't shared the story of how she and Pam first became acquainted, so she did now. Jessica's mouth was open for the entire thing.

"You think she liked you too?" Tara didn't think she liked her too during that time and told the red head in no uncertain terms that all Pam wanted to do was rip her apart. Jessica wasn't convinced and propelled into a very familiar diatribe. Tara was used to hearing her friend list all of the reasons why she and Pam were destined to be together.

"Yea, but you saw what she did to the guy last night and he was a vampire." Tara nodded. It was better not to interrupt her when she was on a roll. She was going to get it all out anyway, and Tara had learned to save time by letting her do it all at once. "You think she couldn't take out a human. I mean you're tough and all, but she was a fuckin' vampire."

"And, and of _everyone_" She was waving her arms around and dragged out the last word "involved, she chose to go after you? You, who had nothing to do with it? Then she attacks your girlfriend?" Tara shot her a look. Jessica lifted her hands in surrender and corrected herself. "_Ex_-girlfriend. Sounds like sexual tension to me and now we know torturing 'n' stuff actually turns her on. The whole Marnie thing was probably just foreplay." She thought of something else. "And she said she chose to make you." She squealed and jumped up and down.

Jessica had made valid points. She always did. She was missing one vital piece of information that Tara hadn't shared. When she stood on that step, holding gun with wooden bullets pointed directly at Pam's chest, there was a spark. Something happened between them when she stood on that stair that night.

"Oh, come on. They're probably waiting on us. Race you." Tara pushed Jessica and sped off.

The red head flew into a tree and slide to the ground. She brushed herself of and yelled "You really should learn you own strength!" before speeding after her friend.

XXX

Khan spoke to Eric and Pamela about his plan. Jessica and Tara were still off and Khan had specifically asked that Nora not be in the room. It wasn't that he didn't trust her; it was just that less than 3 months ago she was planning on overthrowing the IVC and leading the very faction they were fighting.

Pam walked out of the conference room without a sound. She walked up the stairs and to her room very slowly. She walked in her room and closed the door. She walked to the bed and took off her shoes. She fell on the bed and …flipped the fuck out.

It was a tantrum. She had always been a spoiled child at heart. Some things remained from when she was human, this being one, but only in dire circumstances of complete hopelessness.

The tantrum slowly progressed into a panic attack. The blonde was convinced she would be the first vampire ever to die the true death from hyperventilation. She didn't. She did, however, succeed in making a huge mess. Her tearstains were everywhere. She didn't even want to look in the mirror. She had been crying an awful lot lately, but as she thought about the past century, she figured she had a few tears to spare.

She gathered the bedding and changed it, before heading to the shower. She cried again, but this was the only way and it would come to this eventually. Tara was too talented a vampire for it to end any other way. She just didn't expect it this soon. She had just accepted this child as her own and now she was in danger of being ripped from her… and at any moment.

When Tara found her, she was brushing her hair. Her progeny had felt her turmoil all night. It took everything in her to stay away and not run to her side. She knew she had to be careful with Khan here. While the people in the house knew that they were an item, Pamela still didn't want to share the news with anyone outside. Tara knew it was because the blonde feared for her safety.

So she stayed away. She stayed away until she couldn't anymore. Pamela sat brushing her hair, her face was bare and she wore jeans and a sweater. She looked human and Tara smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her maker was scared and sad. Tara felt all of that before she entered the room. But when they locked eyes Tara felt something else. Underneath that, she felt love flowing through her.

She laid a dark ebony hand on an exposed pale shoulder. The blonde looked down and her strokes slowed to a stop.

"Talk to me." Tara was pleading.

Pamela didn't speak. She simply turned around and grabbed her child. Tara was on her knees in front of her maker. Pam held her close and inhaled. She smelled like lilies, which is why there were now so many in her garden. She pulled Tara's face back and held her neck.

Pamela swallowed. "Khan will speak to me, you and Eric in an hour." She stood and took Tara's hand, so she rose with her and they walked to the bed. She dropped her head to her nook; the place she felt safest in the world. "Will you hold me until then?"

Tara didn't know what to do, so she simply agreed.

* * *

Please review...


	12. Chanel Doesn't Do Boxers

Enjoy and review, review, review...

**A/N I'm supposed to say I don't own anything, which is ok, because I don't.**

Pam glared at the clock. She blinked. 45 minutes until –

"Pam, what the fucks this about?" Tara rose up so she was leaning on her elbow and looked down at her maker. Fifteen minutes was long enough. Fifteen minutes of terror ricocheting through the bond courtesy of its older end. And fifteen minutes was certainly long enough to share what the hell was causing such fear and sadness.

Fifteen whole minutes and Pam hadn't offered an explanation, the young vampire thought it best to move things along. "Cuddling in the middle of the night?" Her tone was playful with disbelief. "Early evening: yes. Just before dawn: absolutely. The middle-of-the-night, with an important visit and budget meetings tomorrow: not Workaholic Barbie."

When her maker remained silent, she pulled back so she could see her face. "Like I said, what the fucks this about?"

Pam rolled her eyes and huffed. Her drawl was secure and in place. "I work too much. I'm not working enough and that Barbie shit is getting old." She narrowed her eyes at her child for a moment before she threw her hands in the air. "You wanted middle-of-the-night cuddling, you fucking got middle-of-the-night cuddling." She grabbed Tara and jerked her close. "Shut up and be happy." She squeezed her again to drive the point home. Pamela found her nook and rested her head there. "I am far too accommodating and you are spoiled."

The dark vampire only chuckled. She wrapped her arms around Pam and pulled her as close as she could. The young vampire held onto her maker as if she was holding onto her life. She loved this woman with everything she always had, even before she knew it. She killed Elijah for her. She stormed into The Authority to save her. She had taken bullets and was about to fight a war in the name of the magnificent creature that lay terrified wedged beneath her chin. She sent a sweeping calm through their invisible tether and spoke gently. "Please, tell me what this is about?"

Pam was flooding the blond and it was overwhelming. If Tara had doubted Eric's words before she would never again. It was true the blonde felt everything more acutely than most. Just the fraction of her inner turmoil reached the younger end, but even that was greater than anything Tara had experienced on her own in her own life. She didn't know if it was the vampire she loved or the severity of the situation. At this rate, she wouldn't know until Khan told her what this was about. She had almost given in to this fact, when her maker's voice came softly through the silence.

"We may not have a lot of time left, ma petite." The blonde's voice was human. It lacked all of the venom and sarcasm that was never completely missing from her drawl. Pamela couldn't get closer, but she tried as she nuzzled further into her progeny. Her plump lips grazed the soft skin on Tara's neck. She inhaled her child's scent and kissed her skin. "Khan has a proposition for you. You will decide. You will choose your own destiny."

She sighed and pulled back a little. She hadn't completely left the safety of the strong ebony embrace, but she wanted to study Tara's reactions. The bond was completely unmoved and she knew it Tara trying to keep her calm. She appreciated it and scolded herself for being so weak at the same time. "I cannot be the deciding factor. You must choose for yourself."

She swallowed and continued "One of these choices does not include me… but it is the one that will guarantee your life." Pamela brought her hand to Tara's chin and fought the tears that were gathering. "I chose to save your life." She took her free hand and placed it on her progeny's other cheek. She was stern. "No matter what it means for me, I will always _choose_ to guarantee your life." The confidence and determination she had just displayed quickly vanished. "But this is not my decision. It is yours."

Pam didn't pray. She never had. Tonight, however, while lying in her child's strong embrace, she prayed that Tara would choose to leave her.

XXX

They went to Eric's office. Pamela refused to use her own. She didn't want this memory in a place she had to visit daily.

The lovers arrived hand in hand. Given the nature of the conversation and Khan's intuitive nature it didn't make sense to hide their relationship anymore. Tara was steady and Pam put on a brave face even though everyone in the room would know she was scared. This particular group knew her too well to be fooled.

Tara made her promise to keep the bond open. Only she knew exactly how distraught her maker was. She could deal with the pounding in her chest. It was intense, but Tara preferred that to the emptiness that was there before last night. She wasn't willing to give it up. She would never be willing to give that up.

Tara had been to Eric's office several times before. She scanned the room. It felt different than it had all the other times she visited and she wanted to pin point the exact item that caused this uneasiness. It didn't exist; everything was just as it was the last night when she sat discussing her maker. She concluded that the reverberations in her chest cavity must be the reason.

When they entered Eric was beaming. The young vampire saw the look Pam gave him and felt her anger. He promptly dropped the corners of his mouth and wore a decidedly more neutral countenance.

Khan was glad to be seeing the young vampire up close for the first time. He opened his arms and hugged the girl. He was gentle and his smile was sincere. Tara could tell why Pam liked him so much. His age gave him an automatic kindness that was missing from other vampires the dark skinned beauty encountered. Most vamps appeared to be frozen in their youth and mostly hard. Khan however, was kind and didn't spare smiles and the corners of his eyes wrinkled when he did. He also liked to winked, which he did quite often Tara noticed.

He held her at arm's length, so he could see gaze at her entire frame. "I have heard so much about you. I must admit your size is a little misleading, if what I've heard is correct." He winked and walked over to the sofa. He motioned for Tara to join him. "Come here, child."

Tara didn't want to let go of Pam. She wasn't going to let go of Pam. Eric stepped up and placed his arm around his child's shoulders. Tara hesitated. Only after she felt Pam relax into Eric's embrace and she knew she felt secure did she finally go to the older man.

When she was seated the general took his place next to her. "Has your maker shared with you what we are here to discuss?"

Tara shook her head.

He looked at Pam and nodded. He turned his head back to Tara but kept his eyes on the blonde "This was probably the wisest thing to do." He looked at Tara then. "She is proving to be a remarkable maker. I am both pleased and proud of my dear friend." Tara thought she heard the sadness of a blue note under his words, but she couldn't be sure.

"If you know nothing, I will start at the beginning." He rubbed his hands together a few times then began. "Your actions, your strength and ability have caused some monarchs to become hostile within the Council. Your popularity and followers are threatening for rulers with less-than-pleased subjects. They fear a coup."

Tara had popularity and followers? She was now responsible for vampire coups and monarchs were threatened by her?

It seemed so farfetched, but they had no way of knowing the truth. No one in the house was a monarch. Eric and Nora helped plan the war, the young vampire trained and Pam figured out a way to pay for it all. They were secluded in the house or at least Bon Temps and had no way of knowing what the Council was dealing with. It also reasoned that this particular information would not be shared with them willingly. Just as Pamela didn't want the Council to see all of her cards, collectively; as a body, they felt the same way about the powerful Northman clan.

They only had the word of Pamela's dear friend. The older Asian crossed his legs and sat back. "Personally, I think it is a ridiculous notion, you are too young, but there is enough interest in the idea to warrant concern."

He paused, knowing he hadn't quite hit on the severity of their predicament. "If monarchs were to feel threatened and the queen did nothing about said threat, they may become more fluid in their loyalties." He leaned forward again as if imparting a particularly delicious bit of gossip. "In other words, in this war, they may go to the other side."

She knew he was telling the truth. The worry coming from the other end of the maker/progeny bond told her this. "So, let me get this straight?" Her southern accent charmed and set him at ease. "I save the Council and because I saved 'em, I'm a threat?"

He nodded in agreement and adjusted his body so he was upright. "Now you know how fragile our politics really are."

"Ain't that a bitch?" Pam didn't approve of the comment and Tara felt it. "I just mean, that's really unfortunate." That was better. "And 'unfortunate' is something I figured I left in my human life." She shrugged and waited to hear the rest.

"There is a way that we can keep you safe and minimize the damage to the order of things." Tara listened closely. She remembered her maker's words from earlier and she wanted to know exactly what they meant. "To be Called as a Warrior for the IVC is a prestigious honor that only 76 vampires have ever had throughout our entire history. I am one and so is Attila. The others may not be as notable, but they are just as fierce."

He leaned forward and placed his hand over Tara's resting in her lap. He smiled. "I have no doubt, you would have been called, but it would not have been for some time. A vampire with your potential would not have gone unnoticed long." After what Tara thought must be him reassuring her, he returned to his previous position "A Warrior cannot become a monarch. It is law. Therefore, you would not be a threat." He paused, but only briefly. "We fight for the IVC in name and ideal. We are at the behest of the ruling monarch and serve their values; not our individual ambitions."

Tara understood perfectly and if it were not for the deep penetrating grief slowly oozing into her, she would agree without further discovery. "If this is the best solution, why the production? Why fly all the way here? Meet with Pam, then me?"

"Your maker must agree. We cannot call you without permission." It was a distraction from the real matter and the only thing Tara would care about. Khan decided to ease her in. "With such allegiance, we must sever all ties that will prevent us from serving fully. We have one loyalty and that is the Council. You will leave to train immediately, but outside of our duties we can resume our normal lives." He thought it would encourage the dark skinned vampire, but it only made her suspicious. Tara raised an eyebrow and Khan knew she wanted the truth.

He sighed, "Your maker must release you."

"Abso-fuckin-lutely not!" Tara jumped off the couch and stood next to Pam. "I won't do it." She reacted before she really processed what the general had said.

Her maker was flattered. Tara could feel it, but she was also terrified. Pam touched her child and Tara faced her. "Tara, this is the only way. A Warrior can have no political ambitions, you would be safe." None of that mattered to her progeny. She only cared about one thing and Pam could feel it. The blonde raised her eyes at the men in the room and they turned to give the women some privacy.

Pam stroked the chocolate cheek lightly. She dropped her voice to a whisper. It was more a wasted attempt at privacy, since the others could still hear every word. Pure love and admiration floated from her maker and into her. "It doesn't mean I love you any less." The blonde vampire didn't care that she had said it aloud. She didn't care that, with the exception of Tara whispering it while she slept, she had been the first to say it, but the surprise that she felt from her progeny told her that the young vampire did. "It doesn't mean we can't be together."

She realized after she said them that she had been careless with her words. She had confessed her love and her progeny would never let go now. "It's not that bad." She lied, but managed to keep the bond from giving her away.

She missed Eric and he missed her. They had had over a century to learn each other, before their tie was severed and it still hurt. They could survive it, but they had had time to mold to one another. The blonde wasn't sure her and Tara could make it without the tether this early. They fought. They were both stubborn and willful and not good at apologizing. Pam remembered nights that she would have flown completely off the handle had it not been for the tickle above her heart. She had just opened her end, but already they had made so much progress.

Tara sensed her maker's musings and snaked an arm around her waist, so their stomachs touched. She looked her maker in the eye and didn't flinch or stumble over her words.

"I only did any of this to keep you safe. If they hadn't taken you, I would never have been at The Authority. If Bill hadn't threatened to stake you, I would never have captured him. I would not hesitate to bring down the world to keep you safe." Tara sighed and leaned into her maker's touch. "I love you. I can't give up the thing that tells me you're ok or how to find you." That was the most important part of the bond for her. She needed to know that Pamela was alive and safe even if she couldn't be with her.

Eric didn't move, but he grinned just a little. He trusted his grandchild. He knew how Tara felt about his progeny and he knew how important this was to the queen. His warrior was crafty. Pamela was never in danger of losing her bond. But if Tara didn't figure something out, he had no doubt she would take down the IVC, just like she had The Authority. He saw her fight for her maker before. She may even succeed.

Pamela brought both hands to her face. "Are you sure?"

"Fuck the IVC" was Tara's only answer and the most appropriate one, she thought.

Pam leaned in and pressed her lips against her child's cocoa pout. The blonde quickly dropped her hands and entwined her fingers with her girl's. She cleared her throat and her drawl was back in place. Tara noticed a tickle in the bond where there had been worry and she knew she had made the right choice. "Gentlemen." The men turned to face her. "She refuses. As her maker, I will not break the bond against her wishes."

Khan was flabbergasted. He ranted for quite some time. When he turned to Eric for him to say something, Eric only added that 'We all agreed we would stand behind what Tara wanted. She has made her decision, we should honor it.' It made Tara feel safe.

After that, the general went on further about responsibility and chaos, impending doom and the end of life as we know it. Tara stood in front of him with her arms crossed and a bored expression on her face.

"Ok. Stop!" She held up her hand and the general froze. Once again her maker didn't approve. "Ok." She acknowledged her makers request. "With all due respect… sir, I didn't choose to fight for the IVC or The Authority or any other secret vampire government you've got hidden under a rock. I was trying to save my family and saved the same kings and queens that want me gone in the process. Now…"

She was tired of being diplomatic. It would just waste time. "I don't know why I'm arguing with you." She uncrossed her arms. "Angelina runs shit, right? Let me talk to her then."

Khan, Pamela and Eric stood outside of the conference room. They were gathered around the door straining their ears. It was no use; with the special sound proofing they couldn't hear a thing.

Eric turned to Pam and smirked. "Can I be the one to tell Nora that our family is about to wage war on the IVC in the middle of a war with the Sanguinistas in _your _name?"

The blonde chuckled, but she knew it was entirely possible. Her progeny was headstrong. She also delighted in the fact that their family bond was so strong that they would stand behind Tara no matter what the reason– even Nora. She didn't doubt that. "She has a plan. I don't know what it is, but she's always got a plan." Pam rolled her eyes and feigned annoyance.

The Asian man placed a concern hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let's hope that she does." He patted her, "Let's hope she does." He didn't know the child that well, but he was loyal to her lineage. He feared that he too, may have to wage war with them if it came down to it.

XXX

The conversation began civil enough. They exchanged pleasantries and a brief smile, nothing too friendly, tonight they were opponents. Both women could help the other, but each would just have to bend. This is not something that either did well.

Tara clearly and concisely stated her position and the stunning woman on the screen explained why it could not be accommodated. Tara stated her position again and Angelina repeated why she could not oblige the young vampire. They went back and forth like this in pleasant tones until the queen mentioned Pamela. Tara didn't remember what she said exactly, she just didn't like hearing her maker's name roll of the monarch's tongue. She may also have been a little frustrated as the stress of the night finally sunk in, but she wouldn't admit to that.

"You don't deserve to speak her name." She snapped at the Sappho. "She told me what you did." Tara's noise scrunched as if something putrid had just offended her sensitive sense of smell. "You should do this just for being an ass." She almost spit on the ground, but she thought that would be overkill and her plan was shaky at best. "You owe her everything!"

"You dare speak to me this way, child? I am queen, I owe no one nothing!"

When guilt didn't work, Tara decided to appeal to her as a love struck poet. "I speak out of love and devotion. Things you are obviously too old to remember. You are one of the great romantics and you will do nothing to help?" Tara rolled her eyes. "The great Sappho of Eressos is a coward! She professes undying love, but doesn't lift a finger. Perhaps it was only words, all of it." Leaned against the desk in front of the camera and crossed her arms over her chest. "Perhaps you were not the lover you portrayed yourself to be. You can keep the copies of your manuscripts, I'm sure they are all lies too."

This child had no fear. The child spoke freely. This child intrigued Sappho and she did owe Pam, but she didn't see a way. "It has been years of tradition. I cannot stand against our laws. I do not have the power to change this thing."

"Yes, you do." Tara stated simply and without emotion.

"No, I don't."

"Yes. You do." She was more deliberate this time.

Angelina was angry. This child was challenging her again. "No! I don't!"

"You're the fucking queen of everything? You can't do this one thing? There's no Authority and you can't do this one thing?" Tara jumped away from the desk and looked into the camera. "I know you are the queen and all, but I also know that had it not been for me and my family, you might not be the queen right now. We might all be under the rule of Bill mutha-fuckin Compton. The first thing he woulda done was kill you." She crossed her arms in front of her. "We both know that. So, you kinda owe me too."

Tara backed away from the camera so that she was in a wide shot as she had seen her maker do when negotiating the night before. "The way I see it is: If it hadn't been for my _ingenious_ …and rather dangerous plan," She could admit now that it was not the smartest or safest thing she could have done, but it had worked. "you and the rest of humanity might be in a different state of affairs right now."

Angelina narrowed her eyes. "And?" She was giving the child a pass. No one ever spoke to her in this way. Not in many years. Not with this defiance and complete disregard for her title and order in the hierarchy. Not since this child's maker.

"You owe me…You grateful, bitch? You'll figure out a way to do this."

"Grateful? …Reverse an age old tradition and law in the name of love? Or because I'm grateful? Do you know what I would be up against?" Angelina laughed at the absurdity of Tara's request. "You attack my pride and think I would be wounded enough to move an entire world on sentiment? Child you are young, but even for you, this is naïve."

Tara brought her hands together in a show of pure joy. "I'm so glad you said that. So, you'll want to pay attention to this next part." She sat back on the desk and made a show of scooting back and crossing her legs. She placed her forearm on her knee and leaned in.

Tara's voice reached a depth that it never had before. It was low and threatening with a small amount of sugar on the finish. "I won't lift a finger in your name or the IVC as a Warrior unless I can keep my bond." Her eyes tightened on the olive skinned vampire. "Whatever the fall out is none of my concern, but your reign will come to an end. I will make sure of that. It's fitting since my maker put you where you are." She laughed, but this was not joyful. "You think the mess at The Authority was bad? I will blow you and your hierarchy to hell myself."

Tara hadn't processed the whole night yet, but she knew that accepting The Call was the simplest solution for everyone, the queen included. It would show strength to squash this conflict within the Council before it began to affect allegiances in the war with the Sanguinistes. She may have been being a bit dramatic, especially since she didn't even know where the queen was which would make it difficult to find and finish her, but _what the hell?_ she was on a roll.

Angelina knew she was stuck and she knew Tara knew she was stuck. She couldn't kill the young vampire, that may cause an uprising itself. She couldn't let her be, her alliances were too fragile. The only solution was for the dark skinned fighter to become a Warrior, but Tara couldn't be forced, she would have to choose to accept The Call. And she wouldn't agree without this one thing.

Angelina knew she was stuck, but she called her bluff one more time for good measure. "I could have you killed."

"You could try," Tara shrugged "but you can ask anyone who knows me that shit is hard to do." She took the attitude down a notch. She would just lay it out for her maker's former lover. "Look, I've waited a long time for what I have with Pam. I want to keep my bond."

Tara thought a moment. "What if I wasn't a Warrior, warrior? What if it was some special designation or honor? 'Due to my previous service and loyalty to the Council and bravery in the face of…yadda, yadda, yadda.' You get the idea." She paused. "Would that work?"

Angelina sighed. This was a very practical solution. It wouldn't upset the order and the conservative vampires under her rule wouldn't see it as a threat to tradition. She would set the worried monarchs at ease. After careful thought and several dirty looks at the child whose smile grew bigger the longer the queen processed, Angelina wrote something down and stood.

The camera automatically refocused. "You will not be taken immediately as is custom." Now that Tara was looking at her, and not fighting her, she seemed softer; the way she looked when they first met. "You may have a period of time to say goodbye, but you will not know how long and you will be Called sooner rather than later." There was a glimmer in the dark woman's emerald gaze that made Tara forgive any earlier insults. "Your bond and this will be the only difference in your pledge. You are required to abide by all other laws as a Warrior under IVC command."

Tara dropped her head in reverence and acknowledgment of the order. Angelina was truly a great ruler and the younger vampire thought –_a gentle soul as well_.

She motioned for Tara to open the door and let the others join them. They walked in with weary faces. None of them knew what to expect and the queen's face gave nothing away. Pamela had a slight advantage as she felt a jolt of comfort followed by relief and joy shoot through her. Her progeny had succeeded once again.

XXX

Tara went to see Eric. Khan was talking with Jessica and Nora and Pamela was in with Angelina. The queen was probably giving her maker an earful about her bold and disobedient progeny. She had been somewhat disrespectful, but the ends justified her means. She didn't feel anything but admiration coming from Pam's end of the bond, but this could just be because she was still happy about keep her invisible life line.

Eric was still in his office. He sat toying with a small velvet box at his desk and looked out the window. He didn't hear Tara come in.

"I know you're upset." He turned to face her. "I don't have to be bonded to you to figure it out."

"What is there to be upset about? My child is happy. My grandchild is going to be a Warrior. As patriarch of this family, I couldn't be more proud." He smiled, but it was almost empty.

"She broke your heart. You wouldn't have refused me if she didn't." Eric looked at her. "It's ok. I understand, but I will make her happy."

Eric grabbed the box and strolled over to the dark vampire. He wrapped his arms around her in a genuine display of affection. "I did love her, but not as she should be loved; not as you love her." He let her go. She stepped back to look at him. "She did break my heart, but I was the selfish one. I never thought about what she wanted, only my own wants and desires." He looked at the box. "I realized that today. We were so convinced that this was the only solution, we gave up, but you didn't. You fought to keep the bond that I threw away." Crimson began to gather and he turned to the window again.

After a moment he spoke again. "If you are willingly to set the world on fire in her name, then you are worthy of her. You have my blessing." He turned and gave Tara the box. She opened it. "It is from when she was human. An heirloom, she thought she lost in London years ago, but I kept it." He looked at the box. "She would want you to use this."

Tara thanked him with a hug. One that was stronger than he expected, but eventually he wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't have much time, Tara. I think it's time you showed her the house."

"She doesn't know, but Dennis is going to take us there after we drop off Khan."

XXX

Pam was sitting on the bed with her lavender journal when Tara walked in the room.

"Are you ever gonna let me read that thing?" Tara stood at the edge of the bed smirking.

Pamela placed the notebook at her side and crawled on her knees to meet her progeny. Ebony limbs received her. "If you're lucky." She kissed her. It was slow and deep. It was everything.

Pam pulled away and drew a whimper of protest from her child. "Did you really tell Angelina that you would end her reign?" She looked into her progeny's coffee tinted eyes. She was innocent, but she would bring down any and everything that threatened the blonde.

Tara nodded. "In my defense, I did opt for reason before threatening destruction and ruin." They laughed and Pam sat back on her legs. Tara looked at her. She was in awe. Was there anything she wouldn't do for her? Her potential her ability, everything that made her an anomaly as a baby vamp, resulted from protecting this woman. When it came to Pamela she had no limits. She would run faster, fight harder and kill anyone that wished to harm her.

She looked into Pam. She reached down and held her face. The blonde looked up at her with devotion swimming in cerulean seas. "I would do it." She kissed her again, just as slow and just as deep.

"I know you would." She didn't say it, but Tara knew Pam would do the same for her.

XXX

Tara sat comfortably next to her maker as they drove Khan to the airport. Pam was curled into her as usual, but she found it nice that she was able to be so open in front of him. She didn't do PDA, not even in the house. The baby vamp listened to the old friends talk. She learned about a softer Pam. Apparently, they had always had a special relationship. Ghengis was a romantic and had always wanted his dear friend to find love, but with her prickly personality and slight aversion to the state of being, it didn't seem likely.

"Have you shown her the pink boxers?" Ghengis was much lighter than he was at the beginning of the night.

"She found them the night we got here." Pam threw a knowing look at Tara and she realized they were talking about the same pink boxers she wore the first night. The night she had made her intentions known; the night that catapulted their love story.

"Aha, I told you." He shook a finger at Pamela and winked. "You should listen to me sometimes. I am very wise you know." He chuckled.

"I would like to know about the pink boxers." She glanced at her maker in an accusatory fashion. She had not once mentioned that her attire on their first night together had any significance.

Khan rubbed his hands together again before he started. _This must be a mannerism of his_. "Pam and I were walking along the Champs-Élysées." He turned to Pam. "You are planning to take her to Paris, no doubt?"

Pam nodded and sighed as she spoke. "…and anywhere else she will let me." She was gone and the general smiled.

"Good. So, we are walking down the Champs-Élysées and I worried her about her love life, as I often _did_." He emphasized the word letting Tara know it was a discussion and worry that he no longer had to have. "I asked her about her perfect woman and she had no answer. My professional opinion is that she didn't think herself capable and so she dismissed the thought of love all together."

"I'm still here." Her drawl was irritated, but Tara knew better, the bond was content.

It seemed Khan knew better as well. "I said in my professional opinion."

"Your profession is that of a Warrior on the battlefield."

"I didn't say you shouldn't get a _second _opinion." The older Asian winked at Tara and continued. "Anyway, after several blocks, shops and failed attempts to get any information, I let it go." He brushed his hands together and mimed brushing them off. "Then we went into Chanel. There were these shorts in her favorite color. I know she was drawn to them, but she didn't say anything." He looked at her and she raised an eyebrow, but didn't move from her resting place.

"I asked her about them and she said, 'Chanel doesn't do boxers.' She held up the pink silk boxers 'she will wear these.'" He did his best Pam impression, but it just made the two women snicker. "And that was that. I don't think she thought about it. She may have even been saying it to shut me up." He looked at Pamela and laughed. "As matter of fact, I'm sure she was saying it to shut me up. We didn't talk about it again, but I did make her buy them. That was…" He thought.

"15 years ago." Pam answered his question.

"Yes, it was. It is only a blink when you think of how long you have truly waited. They were a special order that was refused, Pam was right Chanel didn't make boxers." He was pleased. "I'm curious, Tara what did she do when she saw you in them?"

Tara looked at Pam for permission to speak, she didn't need to, but she wanted to be respectful. Pam just rolled her eyes. She leaned in, "She was happy, but only for a moment. Then I couldn't feel her anymore, she shut down completely."

"That's my Pamela. She was never good with feelings. Such a shame she would rather show the world her hard shell than the beautiful creature she is." He stated with pretend remorse. He knew that it was a defense mechanism the blonde had developed long ago. He also knew that by being shrewd and unemotional she had advanced quickly and built a dynasty with her maker.

"I'm still here." The blonde growled.

XXX

After they dropped Khan off, Tara turned to her maker. "You really like him, huh?"

Pam's smile was full of memories. "Yes, he is a lovely man and is completely devoted to our clan, since he has none of his own."

"He has no family?"

Pam was slightly sad, "No. He was recruited to be a Warrior. He was turned specifically for that purpose, so was Attila for that matter." She sighed. "This is a part of our system as well. Humans with exceptional talents may be recruited. There is a board that decides. Though, I'm not sure if the humans themselves get a say now days. When Khan was turned they didn't."

"Does he have a progeny?" there were notes of concern and compassion dancing around her words.

"He said he never had a maker, and so he wouldn't sire a vampire. He didn't want to enter into a world he knew nothing about. It's sad. He would be an amazing maker." She looked out the window.

The tinkle in the dark skinned vampire's chest became confused and annoyed. Pam lowered the partition. "Dennis, where are we going?" She pointed a long ivory digit to the back of the car. "The house is behind us."

Tara pulled her back into her and Dennis rolled up the black window that separated them. "It's a surprise." The young vampire couldn't contain herself.

"I hate surprises."

"You'll like this one."

After driving for a few minutes, _not that long_, Pam noted, they arrived at their destination. Tara got out first and made Pam cover her eyes.

The blonde slowly fumbled out of the car. She stood to her full height and her progeny guided her. She felt Tara step before her and slide into what sounded like mud. The sudden suction noise made Pam freeze. She wouldn't go further.

"My shoes?" It was a simple warning, but one Tara headed. She scooped Pam up into her arms and the blonde instinctively wrapped her alabaster limbs around her lover's neck.

"This is probably more appropriate anyway. Ok, you can open 'em." She did.

Pam was in shock. Her mouth dropped and she gasped audibly. She was looking at a small mansion. It was white with four large pillars in the front. The lights on the house made it glow. The grass was green and perfectly manicured. There was nothing for at least an acre and the woods surrounded the property, so there was privacy. It was perfect. She knew it was perfect before she walked inside. She knew that she and Tara would be happy here, because she had been happy here over a century ago.

Pamela climbed out of her progeny's embrace and walked toward the house. Her shoes had become a distant memory, not even a thought. She found the walk way. She approached the house with trepidation and stopped as if she thought it would vanish if she got too close.

She turned to Tara, who was still where she left her. Her progeny was reveling in the sensations running through her. Pam was elated and the bond couldn't be more thrilled. They were both fulfilled and the fact that one of them could be gone at any minute didn't matter. They were here and they were together. They had this memory if they never made another one.

"How did you…"

Tara finally joined her maker. She interlocked their fingers and led her to the porch. It was wide and circled the house. There was an upstairs balcony as well that wrapped around three sides; the second floor in the back was a private deck of the master suite. "The night after I got my inheritance, I told Eric I wanted a place for us and he told me that this was your favorite house of all the houses you lived in together." She looked down almost embarrassed. "After that, I just made some upgrades and customized it to fit us." She waved her hand at all that she had done. "This is my special project; Operation: Barbie's Dream House."

"Your special project was building me a house?" Her child was exceptional. She was more than she could have hoped for when she was in the store with Khan so many years ago, but she had been right. Tara was just like the pair of pink silk Chanel boxers; left and looked over by others, but perfect for her.

Pam didn't cry, but not because she didn't want to. She didn't want Tara to remember her standing in front of their home for the first time with red streaks running down her face. She knew Tara wouldn't mind, would probably find it romantic, but she could not budge on this today.

She turned to her progeny and wrapped her arms around her neck. Tara encircled her waist and brought their lips together. Pam's voice dropped to a drawl that just skimmed the surface of sex. "And what exactly would you like me to do to thank you for our lovely home?" She nibbled on her progeny's ear, ready to speed her to the nearest surface as soon as her child said the words. She would take her on the porch if they couldn't get inside fast enough.

"I want you to tell me about San Francisco."

* * *

Alright, you decide: would you rather be kissed then kicked or kicked then made love to?


	13. Grant Van Ness

Sorry for the wait, but hopefully you will see why when you read this chapter. I wanted to make sure it was right.

**WARNING: **non-consensual sex

**A/N I'm supposed to say I don't own anything, which is ok, because I don't.**

Pamela froze. Tara still held her, but she was still. Everything was still, even the bond. The blonde finally heard the words that had paralyzed her.

_I want you to tell me about San Francisco. _

The older vampire left her progeny's embrace. It was no longer comforting. She walked to the edge of the porch, but didn't turn around. Her hands rested on the wooden barrier that surrounded them for support. If her inquisitor hadn't been a vampire with exceptional ears, she would have heard her reply. "Why?"

Tara didn't want to push. She hadn't even meant to ask, but they were running out of time. She took a moment and thought about the question. She didn't know why it was so important. Before she could intellectualize an answer, it came.

"The only relationships I've had have been fucked up. I mean really fucked up, mostly because of secrets, either mine or someone else's." She moved closer, but didn't touch. Pamela was listening, so she continued in a softer voice. "Seems like you _don't_ want to talk about it…and that makes it a secret." She didn't mention the nightmare on purpose. The younger vampire carefully and very slowly reached out a hand and placed it on the blonde's back. When Pamela didn't move away, she wrapped her arm completely around her and whispered in her ear. "I don't want us to have secrets." Her maker's eye slipped shut.

San Francisco wasn't a secret. It was a reminder; a reminder that she had been human and weak. It was the darkness that Eric spoke of. Pamela almost let it consume her, but then she turned around and opened her eyes. There was her child; her Tara. The young vampire had rescued her, protected her and would kill anyone who would harm her. She had proven it time and again. She was safe and there was peace. For the first time since she could remember there was peace. Peace from the most unlikely source.

She wanted to let go of the burden that years of hiding had left her to carry alone and in silence.

Pamela remembered her maker's words at the beginning of this journey. She was ready to conquer the darkness.

"Fine."

Tara search her cerulean orbs for the truth in her words. "Really?" Pamela just sighed and nodded, but it wasn't until she felt that she was sure through the bond that the younger vampire took her hand and led her to the door. The ivory limb tightened to stop her. Tara looked at it and then at her maker. She understood. The dark skinned vampire knew why she didn't want to go in the house.

Pam's memory was exceptional. It served her well usually, but not in situations like this. In situations like this, the memory needed to be harnessed and staged. This conversation would haunt her. She would be reminded of it every day if they walk through the front door. She didn't want this memory in the house. They would stay outside for this part of her history. She walked around to the back of the porch, still holding Tara's hand.

The breeze blew passed them and a slight chill ran down the older woman's spine. _Was it the weather or the memory?_ Pamela didn't know, but she couldn't turn back now. Her child had given her everything and in return she would give her the piece of the puzzle that no one, not even her maker, was privy to. The blonde hoped it would cement them as one. It would, but she didn't know it just yet.

Pamela stopped when she saw the swing. It was in the same spot it had been over a century ago. She wondered if Eric had told her child about the time she used to spend there. It was appropriate that she should remember here, since this was the same spot she spent the better part of her first years as a vampire trying to forget. They sat and Tara waited.

The blonde had no idea where to start or what to tell. She tried to place the events of her human life in order, so the thoughts would come out coherently, but she was failing. She couldn't string the experiences together, but they were all rooted in the same place. She would start there.

_Conquer the darkness. Conquer the darkness. Conquer the darkness. _She repeated it to herself until she was able to begin. When she did, her voice was barely a whisper and far too soft. Tara braced herself.

"Grant Van Ness."

XXX

Pamela sat with her luggage. Sophie was four hours late. The blonde was growing impatient and was already exhausted. She didn't sleep at all during her trip. Whether it was out of excitement for her future or frustration with her parents she didn't know and right now she didn't care. She tapped her foot anxiously and twisted a blonde curl between her fingers. Her father's friends complained endlessly about the country, but America was proving to be even "shittier" than she expected. She didn't see anything she liked. She also hadn't made it beyond the pier, but that was beside the point. There were a lot of immigrants and the people had absolutely no class. It was as if all of Europe had deposited its leftovers on this bay. The few that had approached her couldn't help. So, she sat on the pier atop a mountain of traveling trunks waiting for her missing cousin.

"You're still here?"

Pamela rolled her eyes and lifted her head ready to face another unhelpful soul. She didn't expect a gentleman. She was surprised, but made sure to mask her tone, so he wouldn't take liberties. "Do I know you?" She knew she didn't. How could she, but that's what people said in these types of situations, _wasn't it?_

When he heard her lilt, he frowned slightly. "Hmm, I thought you'd be French by the dress, but English will do." He didn't mean to say it out loud, but now that he had, he recovered quickly. "No, we've never met; a travesty that I shall rectify immediately." He straightened to his full height and bowed. He was a bit dramatic for their surroundings, but Pamela appreciated drama. "Grant Van Ness, at your service."

Van Ness? Pamela played with the name in her head. It seemed familiar. She tried to recall if she had ever heard it before. Perhaps her cousin had mentioned it, she hadn't. Maybe her father knew a Van Ness? No, she would have remembered such a peculiar name.

She looked him over cautiously. He was handsome enough and rich by the look of it. He was about two inches taller than Pamela, but she wouldn't be able to tell for sure until she stood. He sported red hair that was combed back and he wore a hat the same color grey as his perfectly tailored suite. His lips were thin, pink and held a knowing smirk. The freckles on his face seemed boyish and out of place since he was 35, if he was a day. The man appeared gentle enough, but there was something in his eyes that didn't sit well with the blonde. They were blue like her own, but had a glint of mischief and his gaze fell to her bosom too often for her liking.

Even so, he was the only one that had stopped. More specifically, he was the only one with his own carriage that looked halfway decent that had stopped. Pamela wasn't a snob. She prided herself on not judging people on their appearances, but this was a new country. There were certain unwritten rules and protocols among the wealthy, so she would stick with what she knew, for now at least.

Pamela nodded, acknowledging his introduction. Then she stood and smoothed the line of her dress. She offered him her hand and he took it. "Pamela Swynford de Beaufort."

He kissed her palm and smiled. "What a lucky coincidence." He looked her over.

Pamela was confused by the comment. "What coincidence?"

"Why, me being here to rescue you, of course." His words were creamy and rehearsed.

Pamela snatched her hand and returned to her perch atop her luggage. "I don't need rescuing." She crossed her legs and her arms. "My cousin and her husband will be here shortly to collect me." She dropped her gaze as if something in her lap was suddenly more interesting than the man in front of her.

He licked his lips, since she couldn't see him. "You are a spitfire."

Angry blue eyes shot up to meet his. "A what?" She didn't know what it meant, but she was sure she should be offended.

He chuckled. "Calm down. I –"

"I am calm!" She wasn't, the gravity of her situation was weighing on her. _Where was Sophie?_

Grant sighed, but couldn't hide his small smirk. "I only meant that you are a woman that is not afraid to …express herself." She raised an eyebrow and he chuckled. "Perhaps something was lost in translation? Shall we begin again?"

Pamela nodded. It was the polite thing to do. Though polite was not the course of action she usually chose, she thought it would serve her best in this case.

He thought for a moment before he continued. When he did, his voice was different. It was almost _too_ sweet. "I am Grant Van Ness. I have business in that building over there." He pointed to a large brick building across the street from the pier. "I noticed you when I went in for my meeting a few hours ago and now that I have finished, you are still here." He smiled. "I generally don't approach ladies out of respect for my _wife_," He paused so that she could latch onto the word. It served its purpose and Pamela relaxed. "…but you are too young and far too beautiful" She quirked an eyebrow. "to be waiting here like this. It will be dark soon and this is no place for a lady." He wasn't going to mention them, but this blonde would need more convincing than the others. "I have three small girls at home. If they were sitting in your same predicament, I would hope that someone who meant them no harm would come to their aid." He flashed his best unassuming smile and she bought it.

He knew she would be flattered, so he expected the blush that kissed her cheeks. But Pamela wasn't flattered, she was embarrassed. She had misjudged this man. She thought he was trying her, but he only wanted to help. He had a wife and children, daughters at that. Perhaps she was being hasty before.

"As I said, I generally don't approach ladies out of respect for my wife, but in this case I think she would make an exception. Don't you?"

"I suppose." It was all she offered.

He sighed as if he had been wounded by her lack of enthusiasm, but it was for show. "I can see I have done a poor job of convincing you that my intentions are pure." He shrugged. "You win some, you lose some." He bowed again. "Welcome to our fair city, Miss de Beaufort. My father would skin me if I didn't offer at least that."

Grant Van Ness. Pamela didn't like the name and she didn't like the looks of the man, but what choice did she have? It was either allow this Mr. Van Ness to take her to Sophie's address or continue to wait here. She weighed the options in her head. While the pier was vibrant and full of life, she had had more than her fill of American life over the past five hours. The accent of the natives was harsh and the people were rude, but the weather reminded her of home. It was the city's only redeeming quality as far as the blonde was concerned. She wanted to get out of the air and out of these clothes. She would need someone to take her to her cousin and due to a minor incident on the boat she didn't have money for a lift. She wouldn't need money, if she found Sophie. But she had to find Sophie.

When Pamela didn't respond, he turned to leave, but he did it slowly. It was a hook. If Pamela had been paying attention, she would have noticed that he was waiting for her to stop him. But Pamela wasn't paying attention and he got her.

"Your _father_?" She had to say something to keep him there. It was all she could come up with in such short notice.

He smiled devilishly, but it fell before he faced her. He had her. "Why yes." He pretended to think. "How silly of me, of course you wouldn't know the name. My father, James Van Ness, is former mayor of the city and now a state senator. He would be appalled if I didn't welcome a visitor or new resident, by the looks of it," he motioned to the mountain of trunks. "…properly."

James Van Ness. She did recognize the name. It was on a bronze sign outside of the station next to the pier. She saw it when she was inquiring about Sophie. It was a nice touch, but she wasn't completely naïve, so she didn't agree to let him take her immediately.

He chatted her up for a while, nothing that would set off alarms, but what possible alarms could there have been for Grant Van Ness and his particularly cruel brand of affection. He bought her roasted chestnuts and she even laughed once; once in an hour, but it had been genuine. It took Pamela an hour and thirty minutes to decide to let him take her to her cousin's house. Even then, she did it mainly because it was growing cold and she wanted to be inside.

Sophie was gone.

Pamela was pissed.

But Grant Van Ness, he couldn't have been happier. This was turning out to be a very lucky day for him indeed.

She watched him as he climbed in his carriage beside her.

"It's alright, Pamela. We'll find your cousin tomorrow." He touched her hand, but the gesture didn't comfort her. They would never find her cousin. This was just like Sophie. She had always been the more adventurous of the two. She used to sneak out all the time leaving little Pamela to create some fantasy for her parents who had taken the poor orphan in. She crossed her arms and huffed. Sophie was probably in Bangladesh somewhere with a runway prince. Nothing exciting ever happened to Pamela. She wrote about life, while Sophie was out there living it.

"I own a house not too far from here." She forgot he was there. "You can stay there tonight." He looked at Pamela for her to agree. She only raised an eyebrow. He was growing accustomed to her personality and he quite liked it. "I assure you it is quite safe. There is a cook and a housekeeper. They look after the house and until we can find your cousin, they will look after you."

The smile slithered across his face and a chill ran up Pamela's spine. She thought it was just the breeze. If she had listened to her intuition, she would have taken her chances on her own. But Pamela was angry with Sophie and tired. She had been outside all day. She was now in a new country with no family, no money and no home. She couldn't think straight and her head hurt. His head jerked a little, jarring himself from a delicious day dream, and then continued, "I promise you will like it. I can tell by looking at you." She didn't know what he meant, but it didn't matter. Maybe she was proving something to Sophie; maybe she was proving something to herself. Maybe she was just too exhausted to think straight. She didn't know, but she agreed to go with him.

The house was lovely. His man brought in Pamela's trunks while he gave her a tour. He introduced her to Mrs. Hampton, a small round woman that would prepare her meal, but she couldn't be bothered and after meeting the blonde retired to the kitchen. Next, he called for Josephine. Josephine was a dark woman from New Orleans and the blonde enjoyed her voice. She was about Pamela's age and quite beautiful, at least the blonde thought so. Suddenly, she was very comfortable staying in the house and let Grant Van Ness know as much. He smiled at this and insisted that he show her the bedroom she would take during her stay.

The bed was metal. The young lady brushed it off as an American quirk. The linen was plain compared to the rest of the house. The whole bedroom was plain compared to the rest of the house. Pamela had noticed the fine details around the home. A woman had decorated. A woman with exquisite taste had decorated. She convinced herself that his wife was the culprit and relaxed. It wasn't until he locked the door behind him, that she began to question who had lived here before and why they left.

The click of the lock echoed in the room and Pamela turned abruptly. Two tightly pinned curls fell loose. His eyes were cold and she knew that what she had seen in them earlier was mischief, but malice. He slowly approached her and this time he made no effort to hide his delight. Pamela backed away with each advancing step until her retreat was hindered by the wall. She swallowed, but kept her resolve not to show her fear. She deepened her voice, "May I help you, Mr. Van Ness?"

His lips parted and his smile showed all of his teeth. He couldn't help but be pleased. "You _are_ a spit fire. I think you will do fine." She remembered his words on the dock and it all made sense. He had watched her. He had chosen her. She was his prey. Her breath quickened as she realized that she was right where he had wanted her.

He watched her chest rise and fall as she took in breath. He licked his lips and ran his hand up her neck. "Just fine." He repeated.

He kissed her. It was wet and hard. It felt nothing like Mary's lips. She slapped him with everything she had. He grabbed his face and laughed. Pamela bolted to the door. She clawed at the handle, turning it desperately trying to make her escape. He laughed louder and drew the key from his pocket. The red head stalked toward her and he changed. He wasn't handsome at all, he was hideous. The golden key dangled from his fingers as he taunted her with her freedom. "I get what I want and you get what you want. Is that understood?"

Pamela raised her hand to strike him again, but he caught it this time. "Get off of me!" She screamed, but no one came. He didn't let go. "Do you know who I am?" It was her first reaction. Her father was important. He was a Member of Parliament and cousin to the queen. Then she remembered she wasn't in England. _She was in fucking America._

He spun her around, so her cheek collided with the door. She felt her bone crack and the pain was almost intolerable, almost. He pressed against her and whispered in her ear. "You are mine." His breath was hot and the blonde shuttered. She wanted to scream; to panic, but that wouldn't help her.

How could she get out? Could she fight him? She would need a weapon. What could she use as a weapon? She closed her eyes and remembered the layout of the room behind her. There was nothing sharp, nothing pointed, nothing at all on any of the surfaces in the room. The heel of her boot dug into the man's foot before she knew what she was doing. Again, she ran with nowhere to go. She was trapped in a corner and he wasn't giving in. She couldn't over power him, but perhaps she could persuade him not to do what she was sure he was about to do. Pamela raised her hands in surrender. "Please, what about your daughters?" She was helpless and he knew it.

He never raised his voice. It was measured and even. "I do have daughters and if they were in your predicament, I would hope that someone who meant them no harm would come to their aid." He was in front of her now. He stroked her cheek gently with one hand, while the other worked on his pants. His touch paralyzed her. The fear had taken over Pamela and she couldn't move. There was no way out. _Why had she been so trusting?_ "Do you think I wish you harm, Miss de Beaufort?" She nodded apprehensively as water gathered in the corners of her eyes. She tried to back further into the wall and away from him, but she only succeeded in standing on the tips of her toes. "I want to help you… but my kindness isn't free."

"I don't want your help!" She spit back.

He hit her on the same cheek that cracked on the door, then grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall. Her head met the wood with too much force. There was two of him. He still didn't raise his voice. "You little fucking cunt. I have very little patience for your tone or your attitude." She tried but couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

The sharp pain in her gut woke Pamela. Above her, Grant Van Ness panted and sweat. She could feel his bare chest against her skin. _Her dress was gone, no it was ripped. _He was hot and wet. Then she heard the moans filling the room. He was thrusting inside of her. She wanted to scream, but it wouldn't do any good. If no one had come by now, they wouldn't be coming at all. She closed her eyes and cried. She thought of home and hoped he would be done soon. As soon as the thought entered her head, his thrusts became more deliberate and his pace slowed. She felt a warm shot inside her before he collapsed.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she silently sobbed. He lifted his head. "Ah… you're back, but you missed most of the fun." He was still panting. Pamela was disgusted. She crawled from under him a slid up the bed. Her dress was nearly shredded. She brought the sheet to her exposed breasts. She was in shock. She couldn't speak, but for every thought she couldn't express a tear fell.

"It was your first time." He pointed to the blood on the mattress. "How sweet, I knew there was something about you when I saw you on the pier," He used a sheet to wipe his cock before placing it back in his pants. "but I never could have imagined. You feel divine; simply divine." He said it casually.

Anger replaced shock. "You fucking raped me!" She found her words.

At this he finally raised his voice and narrowed his eyes. "This isn't fucking rape; it's opportunity!" His was shirtless and the red curls on his chest made Pamela's stomach turn. "Your night would have ended like this regardless. You're lucky it was me and not some fucking sailor in an alley." He didn't like to yell. Grant Van Ness took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair; putting wayward strands in their place as he did. He finished dressing as he spoke. "I don't think you're seeing this for what it is, Miss de Beaufort." Grant tilted his head toward the blonde. "Perhaps given the circumstances, you would allow me to call you Pamela. I mean we are hardly strangers."

She cut her eyes. "Why use my name at all?"

"Very well then, 'Miss de Beaufort' it is. Perhaps in a few days we will be on a first name basis." He smiled softly. He buttoned his shirt. "As I was saying, I don't think you're seeing this for what it is. I am willing to take care of you," He brushed at the white fabric of his shirt with the back of his hand. "…as long as you take care of me." He said as if he were asking her to prepare a meal or iron a shirt.

"Fuck you!"

He laughed. "Not yet, but you'll learn."

She lunged at him, but he threw her to the ground and covered her. She struggled, but he had her arms pinned above her head. "I assure you Miss de Beaufort; I am not a man that you want to piss off." He continued through clenched teeth. "I have been more than tolerant of your disposition given the circumstances, but my patience is growing thin." His eyes told of his wrath and she listened. She stopped moving. "That's better."

He let her up and continued to dress. She sat on the bed with her head hung. A blonde curtain hid her tears. She tried to pull at the pieces of her dress to cover herself, but it was no use.

He cleared his throat. "I am sorry about the dress. It was a lovely shade of blue that brought out your beautiful eyes. I love French women, but the clothing is less than desirable for getting in and out of quickly. And you were no help." He admonished her. "I will send the dress maker by tomorrow. He will make you a new wardrobe to replace your old one."

She sniffed. "You can't expect me to deal with those buttons…and what if you pass out again." He was answering a question she hadn't asked. The last thing on her mind was her dress. Her freedom, her life, her safety were all things that concerned her, but not her clothing. Pamela couldn't hold it in any more. She wept aloud and covered her face. _This wasn't happening._ He sat beside her. He held her almost lovingly as her brushed the hair from her face. "Ok, ok… you can keep half of your wardrobe, but if I struggle once, they are gone." He picked up her face and held it in both of his hands. "Is that better?"

She was so tired. She needed to rest. She needed to think. She needed him gone, so she nodded.

When he was dressed he called for Josephine. He unlocked the door and invited her in. Josephine's eyes widened, but her face didn't change. This wasn't the first time she had seen this sight. Pamela didn't know if she felt better or worse to know that there had been others. Grant Van Ness instructed the maid to get Pamela and the room cleaned up. He would return in a few hours to go over the rules for her 'stay.'

Josephine bathed her and combed her hair. Pamela didn't speak, but Josephine wouldn't shut up. She thought she was helping, but the blonde was trying to figure out her escape and the maid's constant warnings were impairing her planning. She was told to behave and do as she was told. Mr. Van Ness was only cruel sometimes, but if Pamela struggled it would only fuel him. There was no use running away, because he was an important man and she would just be returned to him. His father wasn't the mayor as he suggested, but he did have a wife and three little girls. Her servant wasn't sure if the wife knew about the house, but if she did she was probably glad that she didn't have to meet his needs. It was inappropriate, but she laughed at her little joke. Pamela tensed and Josephine apologized. Finally, after applying makeup to her cheek, she was ready for him.

The girl sat her in the parlor to wait. Josephine had chosen a green dress from one of her trunks. She said it was Grant's favorite color. Pamela was in no mood to argue, she was focused on finding a way out. After listening to Josephine she knew one thing for sure; if she was going to leave, she would have to be able to leave the state. She would need to get out of the house and out of the state. She would need money.

Grant Van Ness had already entered the room, but Pamela was planning and didn't hear or see him. "Miss de Beaufort, I see you've chosen to continue your stay with us."

"What choice did I have?" She couldn't and wouldn't hide her disgust with the situation and with the man now walking toward her.

He waved his finger at her. He had changed. He now wore a black tailcoat. He removed his gloves and placed them along with his hat on a table near the entrance to the room. "Tsk, tsk. There is always a choice, Miss de Beaufort. Even in this situation you have a choice. I do not mention your other options, because as unpleasant as you find this one, I doubt you would be able to pallet the rest." He sat next to her on the couch and she stiffened. "I trust Josephine has shared with you how important it is that you behave."

Pamela didn't answer. He stood up. "I'm trying here Miss de Beaufort. We are going to be together for quite some time. It is best that the time we spend it being civil. Wouldn't you agree?" He grazed her cheek. It throbbed under the pads of his fingers. "Now that you know better, I will expect better from you. Is that understood?" She didn't answer.

"I expect you to answer when you are spoken to." He grabbed her face and dug his thumb into her bruised cheek. It was excruciating, but she didn't scream. The whimper that tried to escape was swallowed down. She clenched her teeth and her eyes welled up with tears that refused to fall. Pamela's pale face turned bright red and her nostrils flared. She wouldn't give him what he wanted.

This excited Grant Van Ness. The blonde was beyond his expectations. He let go of the girl's face. They both gasped. The blonde held her cheek and her tears finally fell. "Please, Mr. Van Ness. My father is very rich. He is a powerful man. He will give you whatever you ask. He loves me." The red head had to hold his stomach he was laughing so hard.

Pamela didn't liked being laughed at and no matter what had transpired between her and her parents over the past month, she was not going to let him insult her father. He always looked after her, always cared. He loved her and this man was not going to cheapen that. "My father was ten times the father you will ever –"

He was on her before she could complete her thought. He pushed her into the back of the couch and wrapped his hand around her neck. He spoke slowly into her face. "You may call me many things, but you will never speak to me of my children again. You father sent you across the ocean to live with a relative he never bothered to verify was even there. Is that love?" He let her go.

The nonchalance returned to his voice. "But while we are on the subject. What did you do to be disowned? The possibilities intrigued me at first, but I think I have figured it out. It must have been an affair otherwise you could have been married off." He enjoyed hearing himself talk. "I was quite positive it had been a young stable boy or something dramatic like that, but you didn't respond to me as a _normal_ girl would when we met." He looked at her and smiled. "You should have swooned, my dear, to throw me off." He began pacing, exciting himself as he rattled off clues and conclusions. "It wasn't until I saw the blood, that I realized it couldn't have been a man." He watched for her reaction.

Her eyes popped and she gasped. _How could he know?_ "Now, I'm not judging." He raised his eyebrows and his tone was genuinely hurt. "But I do think it is a little hypocritical of you to sit there looking at me with such disgust knowing you are quite perverted yourself. We are the same you and I. The only difference is I have the power. When you get power, you'll choose to wield it. I can see it in your eyes."

"Fuck you!"

He grabbed her face again and her teeth clenched. "I am getting very tired of that mouth. I think it's time you learned what it will be used for from now on." He jerked her forward but she wouldn't move. He pushed her harder "Get on your fucking knees!" She did. This was helpless. She was losing any hope that she might survive this.

"There are two types of women Miss de Beaufort." He took off his jacket. Grant Van Ness sounded like a professor at one of her father's lectures. "There are wives and there are whores." He began to unbutton his pants. "You are not a wife, Miss de Beaufort, you are a whore. I knew it when I saw you sitting on the pier. Your father probably knew it and that's why he sent you away." She broke. "You are a whore for men like me to do with as we please. Say it."

She couldn't speak. "Say it!" He yelled and she shook.

He must be right. Why else would her father send her away without waiting for Sophie's reply? She would never marry, she knew that. Maybe this was her place? She sniffed.

"I'm waiting Miss de Beaufort or have you forgotten our earlier conversation?"

Pamela swallowed. She spoke deliberately and let the words sink in. "I am a whore for men like you to do with as you please."

"Good. Now, I have offered you a life where you fuck in magnificent home instead of a dark alley way and you haven't even thanked me." He removed himself from his trousers.

He struck her. "If you even think about biting me without my permission, I will kill you." He smiled. He leaned into her for this secret. "Ask Josephine if I am joking." The laugh he dropped in her ear was sadistic.

"Now, open your mouth." He cooed. She refused. She may have said the words, but her body was far from volunteering itself. He was about to strike her again when the clock struck. He stopped and tucked himself back in and buttoned himself up. "Unfortunately this is something. I cannot force you to do." He pulled the servant's bell at the door as donned his jacket. "However, I can be creative in persuading you." Josephine entered the room. She saw Pamela on the floor and her face fell. She had told her to behave. She looked at Mr. Van Ness and curtsied.

"Josephine, dear, Miss de Beaufort is having a hard time with her mouth. I think it best if she not eat for a while. I'll let you know when she can resume meals." The dark woman nodded slowly and exited the room. "You see Miss de Beaufort I don't have to strike you. I will be back tomorrow. Perhaps you will be feeling more _giving_ at that time." He looked at the clock again and kissed her cheek. "Now, I am already late."

XXX

"I lasted three days, before I realized it was more than I could have hoped for. I would have been dead if he hadn't taken me. He was disgusting, but he was right." Pamela's voice was steady the entire time she spoke and the bond remained still. She shrugged as if it had been something that happened to someone else and had no effect on her at all. She wanted to appear indifferent, but the movement of her shoulders alerted Tara to the distance that had grown between them during the blonde's story. They weren't touching. Pam had slid to the other side of the bench somewhere between Sophie's house and the carriage ride. When Tara tried to touch her hand she casually withdrew it.

"I served him well for three years. I didn't want for anything and after a few weeks I was able to come and go as I pleased. I would have remained there if I hadn't had Francesca. He was in Europe with his wife for year, but he was very unhappy to return to find a baby girl with his same red hair and blue eyes." Suddenly, Pam's affinity for Jessica, no matter how well masked, made complete sense.

One thing Tara couldn't figure out was how Pamela could be so composed. The story hadn't sunk in for her yet, but even she had cried thinking about her maker and what this man had done to her. "What happened to her?"

"He gave her away. When he let me go, I tried to find her, but he was as powerful as they said he was. It was like she never existed."

Tara was almost afraid to ask, but she did anyway. "What did you do …after he let you go?"

"The only thing I knew how to do. I was able to charge more, because I had been trained well. Eventually, I opened a brothel and I didn't have to work on my back anymore. That's when Eric found me."

There was long silence. Pamela was finished. There was nothing else to tell. The rest would be details; details that she lived through. She wanted to spare her child having to hear them. She felt Tara while she spoke. If she had told her how they touched and tortured her, she wouldn't be able to handle it. No, the details she would keep to herself. There was no use worrying the baby vampire.

"I'm sorry." It was the only thing she could think of. She poured love and affection into Pamela through the bond.

The blonde stood and turned to her child. She forced a smile. "Don't be. I was very good at my job and there were complications during the birth, so I couldn't get pregnant again. All in all I was perfect for my profession." She waved toward the front of the house. "Now, can I have that tour?"

Tara blinked in surprise. She stood and slowly walked over to her maker. She held her and Pamela tensed. "You have to be feeling something." She placed her hand on her chest above her unbeating heart. "You can let me in."

Pam backed away. If Tara held her, she would crumble. She didn't want to crumble, not yet anyway. "Not now, it will only make it worse."

Tara walked passed her maker and to the front door. Pamela had already given her more than enough; it would have been greedy to ask for feelings on top of all of it.

XXX

Tara walked in the bedroom to find Pamela sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. She watched her close her ivory fingers around the tiny sock in her hand. The younger vampire knew it had belonged to Francesca. Crazy, overbearing Pamela made sense too. Her child now knew why she hovered and worried endlessly about her safety. The blonde was afraid of losing another daughter.

She looked up at her child. "Eric took you to our storage place?"

Tara nodded. "He said that there were some things from your human life, you wanted to unpack when you got settled, but y'all never got settled."

After over a century, she was finally settling down. The thought made Pamela smile. "Are you ready for day?"

They climbed into bed in silence. The younger vampire didn't know how to or if she should even touch her maker. Pamela felt her confusion and scooted into her ebony embrace. She turned in her arms, so she faced her and found her nook.

Once she was tucked safely in her favorite spot she sighed. "Tara…now."

Tara tightened her grip and Pamela opened herself up.

* * *

So, this chapter took a lot out of me. I hope I did our girl justice.

As always reviews are not required, but very much appreciated.


	14. Lavender Rose

Ok, Writer's block happens to the best of us and real life has not been accommodating in the least. Thank you for your patience. Originally, I thought this would be THE chapter, but the ladies decided to play house for a while. They really don't like to listen. Go figure. Anyway, enjoy. I'll try to update soon... TRY.

**A/N I'm supposed to say I don't own anything, which is ok, because I don't.**

Pamela didn't like crying. It was messy and made her feel weak. Tonight, however, in the safety of Tara's embrace, she didn't care. In fact, she welcomed the tears that came. She held onto to her end of the bond at first, but she allowed _herself_ to feel for the first time in a very long time. Her sobs were silent, but Tara felt her tears on her neck. She still didn't have access to the blonde's feelings and wondered why. Pamela whimpered softly as Tara pulled back to look at the flaxen haired beauty in her arms.

She was lovely, even as she smeared crimson across her cheeks, wiping away the evidence of her weakness. Tara stopped her. She kissed her palm and placed it around her neck, but she didn't draw her back in.

Suddenly, Pamela felt self conscious. She didn't want Tara to see her like this. The blonde closed her eyes and dropped her head, but Tara wouldn't let her disappear. Her ebony hand rested on an ivory cheek as she tilted her maker's head toward her own.

Pamela's eyes remained shut. Her child stroked her cheek with her thumb. "Look at me." It was a gentle request that the older vampire had no choice but to obey.

"Pam, you're not alone anymore." She kissed her softly. "No one's gonna hurt you ever again…ever again. Do you understand me?" Pam nodded, but dropped her gaze between them.

"Hey," Tara lifted her head again, "Give it to me." Pamela knew her progeny wanted to feel what she was feeling. She hesitated for a moment, but realized she couldn't deny her child anything, not even this. The blonde slowly crept back into the nook she loved and wrapped her limbs snuggly around her child's neck. Before her baby could protest, she loosened the bond and let everything go.

Tara tried to steady herself as over a hundred years of buried pain rushed toward her.

XXX

Pamela woke alone and, though it was the beginning of her weekend, much later than she normally would. She felt the bond for her child. Tara was there; a mixture of pure power and instinct that was harnessed and focused thumped at an exhilarating tempo inside her. The warrior was training. She liked the pulsing in her chest when her child trained; it comforted her to know how powerful her baby was. In the early days on the bond the constant pounding annoyed Pam, but she had grown used to the same rhythm night after night. It had grown substantially stronger and steadier since lessons first began and Pam was finally confident that Tara could handle herself on the battlefield.

Her mental state would be something different, but there was no way of preparing for that. Pamela would just have to be there for her child when she returned. She refused to think about it now, but she would have to soon. They still weren't sure exactly how much time they had.

Pamela was happy. Despite being covered in vampire tears that were currently cracking against her cheek, she was happy and she was …_settled_. Her mind rested on the word and she pulled Tara's pillow close. She inhaled her child and a smile crept across her lips. This was what the dark skinned beauty truly smelled like. It was her scent before the tobacco. Pamela didn't like Tara smoking, but there really was no harm; cigarettes wouldn't kill her. She had gotten used to the smell (maybe even looked forward to it since it belonged to her child), but still refused to let her progeny into bed without a shower. The result was Tara, in her purest form, embedded in the linen. _Lilies_ – the older vampire sighed.

Pamela laid there for a while surrounded by her baby just going over everything that had happened in the past few months. Months, it had taken Tara months to break down walls that the blonde spent over a century building. She could only laugh. Her child was almost as stubborn and determined as she was. Maybe that's what she had needed all along. No, that wasn't it. She needed Tara. It was always Tara. The older vampire knew it the moment she saw her on the stairs of her dungeon.

It made absolutely no sense, but was somehow perfect.

Pamela couldn't stay in bed all night; she had a house to prepare. She hopped out of bed with a chuckle and looked around the room. It was similar to the one in the safe house, but much larger.

Tara left the decorating to her maker. She called the painters; a respectable vampire firm that could get the job done in about an hour. Of course, she would have to wait for it to dry, but that really just meant it shouldn't be touched. If they used the quick drying paint, it would be dry before they delivered the furniture. The next call she made was regarding furniture she was holding. It would be there later that night.

Finally satisfied with her preparations, she changed the linen and went to her closet to find something to wear.

Pamela's closet was connected to the master bedroom by a small door and had been designed specifically for her. Tara went to a lot of trouble to make sure it was perfect. Most of her valuables from storage had already been put away and her clothes hung in a somewhat organized manner on wood and satin hangers. Her shoes took up an entire wall and were arranged by color. Pam smiled; she only had to slightly rearrange her child's work before she was completely satisfied.

When Pam was done, she pulled a pair of vintage black pumps and a simple blue dress that flared slightly to just below her knee. She used it in the fifties when she and Eric needed to look unassuming. After a long hot bath she dressed and put on the smallest amount of make-up. Her full blonde curls were pulled back with two 'invisible' combs. She decided to wear pearls to complete her ensemble. She wanted to look the part of hostess when the workers arrived.

Within the hour, the house was buzzing with cleaners, painters and movers. Pamela carefully and quite gracefully orchestrated the entire project with all its moving parts. She wanted the house done when Tara returned. It would be a challenge, but one she embraced wholeheartedly.

After a few very stressful hours and only minor set-backs, it was finished. She surveyed the house one more time, before heading upstairs.

Pam walked into her room and noticed the bed. She put her hands on her hips and eyed the furniture. She didn't care for it at all. Her taste had changed somewhat over the years and she couldn't remember where she got it or why she kept it. The blonde was grateful for it last night, but couldn't see herself sleeping in it day after day. The blonde thought for a moment. Tara probably wouldn't see the need for purchasing another one.

Pamela was good with money and didn't spend frivolously, but she enjoyed luxury. She was accustomed to the finer things in life. Her parents had spoiled her and so had Eric, even Grant spared no expense to please her and she had taken very good care of herself when she had to. She could hold out on a million dollar deal, but luxury was her weakness. Tara on the other hand was extremely thrifty, probably because she didn't grow up with much. She was always looking for the cheapest place to buy gas or fixing something that was broken to save a few bucks.

Pamela reminded Tara over and over again that she never had to worry about money again, but her progeny still thought it was a waste.

The bed was a problem. She needed it gone and had seen a lovely piece that would go perfect in the room, but she didn't want another argument especially after the night they had. A part of Pamela thought Tara would just let it go and give her, her way, but she couldn't be sure. Slowly she sauntered up to the bed and bumped it with her hip. Nothing. She bumped it again, harder this time. There was a large crack and the mattress hit the floor.

"Oops." She smirked, problem solved.

XXX

Tara knew her maker would have to have her garden before she began construction on the house. She had Alcide's team dig it up and start over three times before it was perfect. The current incarnation housed most of the flowers from the one at the safe house with a few specific additions. There was a lovely bench and pebble walkway. Pam liked to stroll, so there was a path leading to a clearing in the woods. There was also a chair for her to read in.

Tara stood behind a small tree and watched Pamela as she walked through her garden snipping flowers. She looked and felt at peace as she eyed a bush of roses in a peculiar shade, selecting only the most beautiful blooms and placing them in her basket. This was a side of Pam no one aside from Tara would ever have the privilege of seeing. Pam loved her garden because it was as close to the sun as she would get ever again.

She was beautiful. The moonlight reflected of her skin and she seemed to glow.

A small smirk graced the pale woman's pink lips. "You can't sneak up on me anymore." Pam drawled as she turned around.

Tara wasn't expecting to be caught. She didn't know whether it pleased her or not. She placed her hands in the pocket of her cargo pants and leaned on a nearby tree so she didn't look like she was hiding. A small part of her was disappointed, thinking that she was losing her touch or that the blonde had figured out a weakness.

Feeling her child's concern, she spoke up with a small giggle, "I can feel when you're looking at me."

"Oh, yeah?" She smiled sweetly and lifted her head. "What do I feel like when I look at you?"

"It's a flutter." She dipped her head and smelled the purple rose she held. "It's wonderful." Pam nodded and ran her fingers through her hair. She felt exposed somehow, even though it was Tara who had been discovered.

Pamela cleared her throat. "Did you see the bed?" She turned back to her bush, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Yea, I fixed it." Tara shrugged and walk toward her.

Pam whipped around facing the dark skinned vampire. "You what?!" The blonde's mouth hung open as her progeny embraced her and placed a kiss on the corner of her lips. "Why would you do that? We can just get another one."

"It was no big deal. One of the posts just popped out. So, I just…" Tara used her tongue to make a loud popping sound that Pamela found obnoxious "popped it back in."

"Great." The blonde mumbled her words. The dark skinned vampire knew the broken bed was a ploy. She could see the wheels turning behind narrowing cerulean pools. She would put her maker out of her misery.

"Pam." Tara pulled her close and flexed a little harder than she actually needed to.

Pam suddenly found it hard to concentrate. "hmmm…?" She answered absentmindedly as she ran the pads of her ivory fingers up soft chocolate skin and firm muscle. Her eyes followed their path. She loved her progeny in tank tops.

Tara leaned into her ear and whispered. "If you want a new bed, get a new bed." Pam watched in disbelief as Tara reached in her back pocket and pulled out her wallet. She flipped it open and removed a card. She handed it to Pam and the blonde raised an eyebrow. "I figured you would want to decorate and put things the way you like them." She bit her bottom lip. "I didn't realize you would be so efficient." She tilted her head toward the house.

Pam smirked again and lowered her gaze in the slightest roll. "You are referring to the fully furnished house that was empty when you left earlier?" Tara nodded. "Well," The blonde tightened her arms around her progeny's neck. "You're sort of impulsive," Tara just stared for a moment. When Pam lifted her eyebrow again, she smiled thinly in agreement. "…and you have a bit of a temper." She didn't wait for approval. "I just expected you to come in one day demanding privacy and our own place." She sighed. "Finding a place is a pain in the ass, but it's easy compared to furnishing. Buying the proper furniture takes time."

"You've been buying furniture _just in case_." Tara held the blonde closer. "In case I had a temper tantrum?" She laughed.

Pam was aware that the action underscored her commitment to the relationship, but she didn't want to dwell on it. "Isn't that what mother's do?"

"I guess so." Suddenly sadness swept through the bond. "I'm not really sure."

Pamela pulled Tara's face away, so she could look at her. "Well, I am." She kissed her cheek, before rubbing her own against it. She spoke softly. "I had a good mother." It was a small declaration, but an honest one. "No child of mine will want for anything." She dropped her head to Tara's shoulder and had to bend her neck to do so. She drawled impatiently, "You know, you really should grow a little bit." She had finally gotten used to her feelings for Tara, but still had a limit when it came to discussing them.

Tara smiled. For Pam, the comment was like an 'I love you' punctuating her statement. "Maybe you should stop wearing heels." Tara bit back, but she was teasing.

Pamela gasped and pulled away. Tara just laughed. She was getting used to the blonde's abrupt mood swings, even the one's she feigned for attention. "Maybe you should _start_ wearing heels."

Tara eyed her back, "Not gonna happen."

This was a battle Pam would never win. She wasn't sure she wanted to, so she changed the subject. "I've never seen a purple rose before."

"It's called a Lavender Rose."

"Hmmm… it smells good."

Tara smiled. "It smells like you." Pamela just gave her a confused look. She didn't believe it and the younger vampire felt it. "No, really. I did the research." She took the blossom from the blonde and smelled it. "I could make out the lavender on you; that was pretty obvious." Her progeny leaned into her neck and inhaled. Pam's whole body tingled. "But there was something else, I couldn't quite place." She pulled back and sniffed the flower again. "Took me three weeks, but that's it – lavender and roses."

Pamela was stunned. It was a bitter sweet feeling. Her child was sweet, but naïve. "No, I don't." She lowered her voice, but it was just as unaffected. "I smell like lavender and –"

"No, you don't." Tara didn't raise her voice or harden it in any way. She interrupted gently and with purpose. She knew what Pam was about to say, but it was programming. The blonde carried baggage with her, but Tara was giving her maker new memories.

Pamela wouldn't argue, but she wouldn't believe right away either. She had a few weeks, before it would sink in completely. "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Tara gave her the flower and kissed her cheek. She switched to a more upbeat tone. "Do you know what it means?"

Pam loved Tara's mind. Of course she was intelligent, but the young woman was constantly surprising her with little tidbits of information and she got the cutest glint in her eyes when she was explaining something. Pamela just shook her head and watched on in awe.

"Enchantment." Tara brushed her lips in a light kiss. "Majesty." She dropped her cocoa pout to her maker's ivory neck then looked into her eyes. "Love at first sight."

Pam went limp, but Tara caught her. Her eyes fluttered as they began to refocus. "You've got to stop doing that." Once the blonde regained herself, she furrowed her brow and huffed. "Too much, it's too much." She hated that Tara could knock her off balance.

Tara snickered. "The house was fine, but a purple flower sweeps you off your feet?" She frowned. "What kind of Victorian are you? You should be able to take a little romance."

Pamela rolled her eyes and adapted a decidedly seductive tone. They may have had many reactions at 'first sight,' but love wasn't one of them. "_Love_ at first sight?" She accused. "Is that what you felt when you saw me attack your cousin? Did you hear violins?" She whispered in her ear in the same tone she threatened Lafayette in not so long ago. "Did your heart flutter?"

Tara swallowed hard, remembering how it felt when she was first threatened by the blonde. She chuckled, she wasn't that girl anymore. "The sensation may have been a bit lower, but something like that." She tightened her grip.

Pamela broke character and let a small smile slip.

She took her in as if she was seeing Pam for the first time that evening. "I like the dress." She smirked.

"Why thank you." She curtsied and did a small twirl. "I was going for 50's housewife. I thought I should look the part."

Tara nodded. She didn't want to scare her maker, so she dropped all meaning behind her next words. "Is that what you want?" Her brown orbs met with widening blue ones, "To be a housewife?"

The precaution her child took was wasted. Pam was dumbfounded. She stepped back and flashed a small smile to hide the disappointment that her child already knew was there, thanks to their tether. "I- I'm not a wife, Tara." There was no sentiment in her words; she was simply stating facts.

The past was the past. Tara wasn't interested in analyzing why Pamela felt that way, she knew. She didn't want to draw attention to the history behind the comment or her maker's state of mind. She was there to offer Pamela something different than she knew. She soothed her and held the bond still. "Oh, I don't know. I think you could be."

She knew her child was trying and she knew why her child was trying. Truth be told, she had decided she wouldn't be a wife long before she came to San Francisco. If her father hadn't insisted, she never would have agreed to Thomas. But that was before Tara. She would gladly be by her child's side for eternity, but she still didn't see a need for marriage. Before she could express her complete thought, a more pressing matter derailed her. Pamela placed her hand on the swell just above the dark skinned vampire's breast; where the bond hummed. "Did I hurt you last night?" Pamela was genuinely concerned.

Tara tightened her arms around her maker. It had hurt. The pain from last night was stronger than anything she had felt before. Even her own heartache couldn't compare with what the blonde shared, but she smiled at her anyway. "You and me, remember?" It was all Pamela needed. She knew Tara would take her as she was for as long as she was that way. It calmed her and gave her peace.

"But it hurt?" She wasn't fishing, she just needed confirmation.

Tara nodded. "Yes," she sighed "Not as much as not knowing. That was unbearable."

That was sufficient, Pamela would let it go. She tapped the credit card against her pink pout. "How much did you say there was on this thing?"

"I didn't say."

"Hmmm… Well, if you did, what would you say?"

Tara just winked. "Enough."

Pam snuggled against her and purred. "I've always loved that answer." She sighed. "…but I don't want you spending all of your inheritance; that's yours. I can help with the house."

"The fuck you will!"

"Tara, seriously? That doesn't even make sense." Her child was ridiculously stubborn. "I'm 'rich' remember?" She repeated her progeny's words upon hearing of Pam's wealth. "It would be nothing for me."

"Exactly." She shook her head at her maker. This was a very typical argument, but Tara wasn't going to play into it today. They had too much to look forward to. "The house is a gift. You make it pretty, I'll pay for it." That was the end of the conversation.

There was no use arguing with Tara. Pam had already begun to pick her battles. She was sure her child did the same. But Pam, needing always to have the last word mumbled, "Fuckin' caveman." She rolled her eyes, but listened as her child continued.

"You're not spending my inheritance. That's the money I made off my investments." She said it matter-of-factly and pride soared through both of them. Pam just looked at her. She was clearly confused, so Tara enlightened her. "My sugar momma gives me insider information. She doesn't think I listen when she rants, but I've made a small fortune off her pillow talk."

"And so you bought her a house," Pam thought about her favorite room. The room that had caused her to cry earlier was near and dear to the older vampire's dead heart and her child had given it great thought. She may have even felt a tear or two gathering now. "…and built a sound proof dungeon?" She would have blushed, had she been capable.

"You saw the basement?" Pam nodded.

It was the best part of the house. Everything else could be designed and decorated through, but the large cell was customized to Pamela and any kind of torture she could imagine. There were hooks and poles, even a drain with a sensible size grate that wouldn't clog. The hose for clean-up was long enough to stretch the entire length of the room and the water pressure was impressive. Tara had even unpacked her collection of 'tools' and placed them in a practical, yet attractive cabinet against the wall. The stairs were covered in rubber so no noise would be made and the door's hinges were the no squeak kind; perfect for the element of surprise. It was probably her favorite advantage during her sessions and she was pleased her child had noticed. She grew anxious at the very thought of what she could do in the room.

Tara shrugged, but didn't let go. "What can I say? She has peculiar taste."

"Thank you." Pamela whispered it and the crimson that had only kissed her eye earlier slowly meandered down her pale cheek.

Tara fell on Pam's shoulder laughing. "I save your life and build you a house, plant you roses that smell like you and the gesture that elicits and actual 'thank you' and tears is your torture chamber." She looked at her then. "You're sick, you know that, right?"

Pam battered her eyelashes and made her eyes twinkle. "and you still love me."

Tara did.

XXX

There were two rules. Number one: No TruBlood. Pamela ran the largest legal and black market blood trades; she wouldn't have the synthetic shit cross her threshold. Number two: no eating in the living room. She was adamant about having at least one entirely white room and that was it.

Their home life was relatively normal. Pam was in fact a very good house wife, though she would probably kill anyone who accused her of such. Tara trained and came home to warm blood and on one occasion, slippers. The floor was being retreated, but Tara still counted it. If you took away the end of the world and impending war, they could almost pass for your average-run-of the-mill interracial, dead lesbian May-December romance.

Of course, Jessica moved in. Tara made sure she had her own space on the lower level of the house with a separate entrance, so she could come and go as she pleased. Pamela didn't hover like she had with Tara. She did, however, check in casually to make sure she was eating and going to ground on time. Tara also suspected that her maker would drift passed the redhead's room on her walk through the house before dawn.

Her suspicions were confirmed one night when Pam flew into the room demanding that Tara call Jessica. "It's almost dawn. She's not in her room. Did she say she was spending the day somewhere?"

The younger vampire thought the blonde's overbearing protective side was cute when not directed at her. She dialed Jessica's number, but there was no answer. Tara left a message.

"Hey Red. Give me a call when you get this. Pam's freaking out-"

"I am not freaking out." Tara sighed and placed her hand on her hip. She held the microphone in her maker's general direction. "I just think it is inconsiderate. I'm order a delivery of blood for sunset and I don't know if I need enough for two or three."

Tara rolled her eyes. "See, I told you." She hung up and turned to the blonde. "Now come to bed. Jessica's fine. She's not a baby. She can take care of herself." She patted the mattress next to her. "Babe, come to bed. You'll get the bleeds worrying all day."

Pam refused. She said she had work to do, but she stayed up and watched the phone. Tara struggled to sleep with Pamela's anxiety running rampant through her body. When she couldn't take it anymore, she called Sookie and asked her to check with Jason. He wasn't answering his phone either. An hour later, Sookie text that Jessica was fine. She was at Jason's and they had made up. She didn't think to call. Tara understood, but the older vampire didn't speak to Jessica for two nights. Then when she finally did speak, it was to assault the baby vamp with language that was harsh even by Pam standards. Jessica couldn't help but feel loved.

The incident was a catalyst for the blonde's worry. She had thought about the situation for a week now. She sat in bed while Tara read, thinking.

"What is it?" Tara queried without looking up.

Pamela sighed. "Jessica."

The young vampire lowered the book of sonnets she was reading to her lap and looked at her maker. "I know it's not ideal, but the house is huge and I thought you kind of liked having her around."

The blonde glared at her progeny. "Like is a bit of an exaggeration." _Or an understatement._ "But, this is her home too." Tara smiled. "If you tell her I said that, I'll skin you alive." Tara chuckled, but gave Pam her undivided attention. She opened her arms and her maker snuggled into them. "She's my responsibility now and she needs something to do." She thought for a moment. "I was thinking about giving her Fangtasia."

"Really?"

"Well, there is absolutely no demand right now for a human-vampire club, but after the war and the PR campaign the IVC is planning, there will be. Most of the other clubs will have been destroyed by then, but if we can have the bar ready, it could be very profitable. I'd have enough time to train her while you're all off fighting."

"You'd do that? You love that bar." Tara knew Pam's heart, for lack of a better word, but her maker still surprised her from time to time.

She did love her bar, but she needed Jessica to have something of her own. "Oh, please Tara. It's just four walls and plaster. Besides she's practically a fixture there anyway." _Fucking feelings_. She dropped into her drawl. "Like a very perky and annoying bar stool."

"Ok."

Her head shot up. "Ok? Tara, I'm asking you what you think."

"Funny, that didn't sound like a question to me."

The blonde rolled her eyes and rushed her words. "Tara Mae Thornton, I'm thinking about giving Jessica Fangtasia. What do you think?"

"That's better." Tara sat up straighter. This was the first time Pam had really asked her opinion, she wanted to savor it. Sure they fought about decisions (usually after they were made), but Pam had never sought out her advice. "I think it's a great idea… and I know Jessica will be excited. She looks up to you, ya' know."

"Who doesn't?" Pamela wasn't interested in speaking anymore about the baby vamp. They had made a decision. That was enough for her. "What are you reading?"

Tara held her book up so her maker could see it. "Shakespeare." Ever since she found out about his ghostwriter, the young vampire had taken to combing through 'his' works looking for bits and pieces of the queen who actually penned them. Pam thought it was adorable. "Sonnet 130 is about a black girl, ain't it?"

A small smile had crept across Pam's lips. "My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun?"

"That's the one."

"Yes, an African princess she had as a pet for a while." Pam sighed. "It's my favorite."

"I'm sure." She smirked. Eric had told her about affinity for women of color. "I knew it was about a black girl. Fuckin' racist English teacher couldn't believe that Shakespeare would have a black mistress…" She began a tirade about how there weren't enough poems dedicated to black women. She cited several famous works and poets, but Pam wasn't listening. She was building up her courage.

Pam swallowed hard. Her voice was a little shaky. "I know a poem."

Tara crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Let's hear it then."

Pam sat up and smoothed the fabric of the duvet. She took a deep breath and began in a tone that was almost too light for the vampire. It made Tara pay close attention.

"A revelation on the stair

With deep set eyes and long black hair.

You speak with strength and void of fear

Yet your gaze is soft and calm and clear.

Full lips I long to touch, but do not dare

A revelation on the stair."

Pam stopped. She took an unneeded breath. There was a familiarity in the words that Tara couldn't place.

"There's something in the way you stand

A confidence as confident as any I'd demand.

Your skin shimmers wrapped around a sleek dark form

Threatening to calm a century's old storm.

The thought of you is more than I can bare,

My revelation on the stair."

"I've heard it before." She tilted her head and looked at her maker. She just didn't know where.

There was a long silence. "The night you were made. I whispered it to you in the dirt." She bawled up her face at the memory. She might even need another shower.

"Who wrote it?" Tara had to ask, but she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"I did." She paused knowing she needed to further explain. "The night you came to pick up Lafayette." Pamela didn't want to talk about it. "I wrote it before I went to ground." It was a particularly horrible time in Pam's life and at the point the feelings Tara evoked were unwanted.

"'Came to pick up Lafayette?'" Tara could feel Pam's anxiety through their bond and decided to lighten the mood. "You mean the night I stopped you from eating the muthafucker after you kidnapped him?" She laughed.

"Details." Pam lowered her gaze and picked at the sheet. "That'd be the one."

"Sounds like love at first sight to me." A huge smile spread across her lips.

Pam narrowed her eyes and sent a very unpleasant sensation shooting through Tara. The young vampire tried to muffle her laughter by pressing her lips together, but it didn't work; her cheeks had reached her eyes and nearly closed them. She picked up the book and shielded her mouth.

Tara ventured to defend herself, but her chuckle kept attacking her words. "I was ….joking…look I'm …sorry…. Ok?" Pamela pounced and Tara was trapped beneath her. She wasn't sure why she jumped her progeny. She knew she was overacting. So, she just raked her blue gaze over her progeny's body and waited for Tara to calm herself. When she finally did, the older vampire let her go without a word.

Tara wouldn't let her up though. She wrapped her bare legs around Pam's waist. The blonde had gone back to wearing silk and satin to bed and her progeny was grateful. The dark skinned vampire liked the way her maker felt. "Ok, ok. No more teasing." She purposely furrowed her brow to show her maker just how serious she had become. "It was very thoughtful." She nodded. "And nice." She nodded again. "And very," Tara paused and studied Pamela's bottom lip for a moment. Then she locked eyes with her maker and smirked "very …RO-" She drew out the last word.

"Don't you fuckin' say it." The blonde's nostrils flared and she gritted her teeth.

"MAN-" She taunted.

"So help me Tara Mae, You'll sleep alone for a week."

Tara's face immediately fell. "I mean it was cool and all, but nothing to swoon over. Poem? It's practically a death threat." She shrugged. "Thanks. No one's ever written me a poem before."

Suddenly Pam felt bad about taking the moment from her baby. It never occurred to her that this may be the first time anyone wrote down how they felt about her. They were both scarred and it showed. But where Pam had had a loving family that care for and nurtured her in the beginning at least, Tara had always been alone in the world.

Tara returned the smile that Pam dropped on her at that moment. When the blonde finally looked in her child's eyes she saw how truly happy she was. "I guess it was sort of romantic." She rolled her eyes at the word, but Tara didn't care. The declaration was enough.

"I knew you liked me." Tara didn't know then, she hadn't been sure until this very moment, but messing with Pam was fun.

"Oh, do tell." It was a breathy drawl that betrayed none of what the blonde was actually feeling.

"Simple. You could have killed me, what…?" She was adding in her head. "…3 times and a fuckin' hopped up werewolf takes me out." Tara pursed her lips. "You're the scariest damn thing I know and I _just happened_ to survive."

"That transparent, huh?" Pink lips curved into a genuine smile.

"Fuckin' saran wrap." Tara kissed her cheek. "Plus, you went after Naomi for no reason."

"Oh, I had a reason." Tara raised an eyebrow, but Pam didn't expound. This was not a battle she wanted to fight. Naomi wouldn't be a part of what they were building, at least not in the beginning. She knew how her child felt about the woman. She even knew that one day Tara would want to have her back as a friend, but today they would not be discussing the brunette.

Pam kissed her then. It was slow and deliberate. She wanted to wipe her progeny's ex-girlfriend from her mind. Her ivory fingers caressed the side of her child's chocolate cheek. They grew hungrier by the moment. Tara pulled at Pam's hips so that she rested flat against her center and began grinding into her maker. She slowly pulled away sucking Tara's bottom lip as she did. "Not yet." She looked over her face and marveled at her beauty. "I have something for you."

The older vampire hadn't planned it this way. If she could have chosen, the setting would have been much more dramatic, but this was the perfect time. Pamela slid down her progeny and out of the bed. Her child moaned in frustration as she did.

Pamela disappeared into her closet and began to panic. She didn't know what she was doing or even how to do it. She knew it would eventually come to this the first night at the safe house, but she didn't anticipate the nausea. She was a vampire, vampires didn't get nauseous …or clammy hands… or have headaches; all of which she was currently experiencing. She had to pull herself together. This was Tara. She took a deep breath. This was _her_ Tara. She took another breath, not as deep. This was her Tara that she would spend the rest of her death with. Her breathing was almost normal. _Normal? What the fuck?_ She was a vampire; vampires didn't breath. A _breathing _vampire was anything, but normal. She sighed. She was just being dramatic.

Pamela slowly walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. She saw Tara's gift. It calmed her. She knew she didn't have to worry.

When she returned Tara was back under the covers and reading. Pam held the gift behind her back and walked over to the bed. She sat next to her child and Tara looked up at her. The blonde didn't say a word; she just pulled the lavender notebook from behind her back and placed it on the younger vampire's lap.

Tara went to open it, but Pam placed a hand on the cover stopping her. She looked at her child and their eyes locked for a moment before Pam lowered her gaze. She spoke slowly.

"When I was a born, my mother began writing to me in a journal." She could feel Tara's excitement at her words and she knew she had made the right choice to continue this tradition. "She wrote about any and everything. Sometimes a face I made or something I did. It didn't matter; it was how she saw me grow." Pam closed her eyes and remembered her mother. She was beautiful and smart and strong. She remembered growing up wanting to be just like her. She supposed that if her mother had become a member of the undead, she wouldn't be far off the mark. She cleared her throat and returned to her home in her room with her child. "When I was sixteen she gave it to me. She said I wouldn't have been able to understand it until then." Pam sighed. "I think she was right."

Tara held her hand. She felt Pam's pain. It had been over a century. Pamela wouldn't talk about it, but Tara knew that even though she had been hurt by her parent's actions, she died loving them with everything she had.

Pam shook out her head then ran her fingers through her hair to get rid of any residual anguish that may remain. She looked up at Tara. "I've been keeping this for you." She brushed the pads of her fingers across the leather. "Everything you couldn't feel. Every argument; everything that made us, us is in here."

Tara flipped through the pages astonished. Every page was filled with a very delicate script. It wasn't the blonde's usual handwriting used to write letters and list or take notes. This seemed older somehow. Tara's mouth fell open as she touched the pages, confirming that they were real.

For a long time the only noise in the room was the bond pulsing in both of their ears. It was beyond excited. Tara poured thanks and gratitude into Pam and the maker gave her progeny every ounce of affection and devotion she could harness.

"Say something." Pam could feel Tara, but she also wanted to hear how she felt.

Tara swallowed and blood began to gather. "I-It's just…" She really didn't have the words. She might not ever. She finally sighed, when the frustration of not finding the words became too much. "Thank you." A tear fell and Pam wiped it away.

Pamela didn't think she would be able to understand the extent of what she had done meant to Tara and she thought it would presumptuous of her to try, so she simply crawled in bed next to her lover. The blonde tucked her head in her nook and Tara read for a while before dawn took them both.

When Tara was finished with the journal, Pam would be ready. She'd talk to Jessica about getting Tara out of the house.

* * *

As always, reviews are not required, but much, much appreciated!


	15. She Makes Your Eyes Sparkle

Thank you for your patience and the reviews. When writer's block was kicking my ass, I went back through all 116 of your posts. Honestly, if it wasn't for that, I don't think I would have been able to write anything.

**A/N I'm supposed to say I don't own anything, which is ok, because I don't.**

Tara returned home to find her maker curled up in 'their' chair. She smiled as she walked into the large room.

Pamela reveled in the bond. This was her favorite part. Tara was still beating from her training, but she softened at the sight of her maker. It made the blonde feel whole. Her child made her way across the room to where she sat. Pamela stood only long enough to kiss her and let her flop down before she snuggled into her lap. It was their routine.

"There's blood, if you're hungry." Pam traced the dark woman's features with a gentle touch. Her child didn't budge. Something was wrong; the warrior was always hungry when she got home. "Did you already feed?"

Tara held her closer. Each day that passed made the young vampire increasingly aware of the separation that was looming. She knew the time was coming. She could tell by her conversations with Khan that at any moment they would take her. "In a bit." She smelled her maker. "Let's just sit for a while."

And they did… until they didn't.

"You don't think I can do it!" Tara was perplexed again. How was it, that everyone around her thought she was a warrior, but her own maker didn't believe she could fight?

"For fucks sake, Tara! Just because you've been playing with swords for a few months doesn't mean you know anything about war." The blonde didn't know how to say it. She thought for a moment while Tara seethed under her.

Pam knew her child was a capable fighter. She had complete confidence in the IVC plan and being a Warrior meant Tara would have protection that she wouldn't as just a soldier. Her original fears had been put to rest, but she was concerned with how war would affect the Tara she loved. She sent all the love she had to her baby. Then she placed a hand on her face.

"War is carnage. Carnage is …addictive" She sighed and let go of the real truth behind her concern. "It changes you." Pamela knew too well what blood lust could do. Before she could control it, she had let it consume her. She saw it in her child's eyes at the Authority and she felt the excitement when they took care of Alphonse. Tara would be worse than she. Once she tasted it, it wouldn't be her fault.

"I'll come back to you." Tara didn't understand the fear her maker carried, but she vowed hoping it would ease her mind and the ache in her chest.

Pamela sighed. Tara wouldn't understand until she was on the battlefield. "I know, ma petite." She stroked her child's cheek. Perhaps Tara would come back whole and with her humanity intact. Perhaps she was being over protective again. Tara was a different vampire than she was. Just because she lost herself for years didn't mean her child had to. "I know, ma petite."

Her words calmed her child, but Pamela thought about her first taste.

XXX

_San Francisco - 1905_

She had been a vampire for a little over a month and she loved every minute of it. She was relieved to find out she didn't have to sleep in the dirt every night. Eric taught her well and never left her side. She still ran her business since they didn't open until after dark. She was managing her cravings and her maker monitored her when she fed. She had all but mastered feeding when the Viking announced that he had affairs he had to attend to. She didn't want to leave her girls on such short notice and he hadn't spoken of his progeny yet, so they decided she should stay behind.

Eric's trip came at the perfect time. The mayor was throwing a party, a party for the powerful people in San Francisco. She would be intimately acquainted with at least half the guest list, but she was in search of only one.

Pamela didn't wear green anymore, so she had to have a green dress made for the occasion. The fabric was from France and so was the pattern for the extravagant frock. There were a few changes here and there to the design. Pamela wanted to be sure to show off her assets. Her makeup was just the way Josephine had trained her years ago. Before she left the house, she looked in the mirror.

It was everything he liked. She was sure he wouldn't be able to say 'no' to her. If he did, she could glamour him, but that wouldn't be any fun. She wanted him to come willingly; to be completely blindsided by his fate just like she was so many years ago.

It wasn't difficult finding him. She looked for the largest crowd and knew he would be in the center. He was. She waited for him to see her. When he did, she held his gaze for a moment before cutting away and walking toward the balcony. He would follow her. He was a controlling narcissist prick; he couldn't help but follow her. She was his or had been.

"Miss De Beaufort." His voice hadn't changed; his tone was as slippery as she remembered.

Pamela tried to contain her excitement as she turned to face him. She locked eyes with his and she dropped her voice "Now, now Grant we are hardly strangers." She walked over to him, making sure that he was drinking in her slow movements. She brought a finger to his face and traced his lips. She almost ate him then and there, but she paced herself. Knowing that it would be so much more satisfying if she could wait, she pushed down the urge to rip open his throat and drain him. He was struggling too, she could smell it. He wanted her just as she wanted him, for different reasons of course. "Pamela will do."

He smirked remembering just how long it had taken her to allow him use of her first name. "Pamela, then."

She pressed her body against his slowly and brought her lips to his ear. "My carriage is outside." She drew away from him and looked into his eyes. "We wouldn't want the mayor and his guests to hear you screaming." She was enjoying the game. This must have been what Grant felt when he saw her on the pier; knowing what waited for him, but not wanting to frighten his prey. It was a line that Pamela was now straddling. It felt good. It came natural.

"Screaming?" She had grown cocky over the years. It thrilled him even more than the lost girl he had taken.

"I've learned a few things in your absence." The blonde shrugged as if it was nothing. "I think you will be pleased." For good measure she brought her hand to the bulge in his pants and was not surprised to find him growing hard. "Is that a yes?" She purred into his ear again.

She took him to Eric's home. There was a cellar that was perfect for what she had planned. He wanted to fuck her in the carriage, but she promised him it would be better to wait; they would both get the release they craved. It was an empty promise. Pamela didn't plan on his release. He wouldn't be _releasing_ again… ever.

Her maker regretted the decision to leave his child the moment he felt her rage and arousal beating within him during a very important meeting with the powers that be. The situation with the Authority was dire and it would be days before he could get back to her. She was smart; she was no danger to herself. He couldn't speak for the human population of San Francisco, but Pamela would survive until he reached her.

It took 3 days. He rushed into the house and down the stairs to where they slept. The blonde was crouched over a broken body. The red haired man lay lifeless in the corner chained as she drank from him. He still had a faint heart beat, but it would soon die he was almost completely empty. Eric surveyed the chamber. He sniffed. Her victim's blood, old and new, permeated the air. There were crimson splashes around the small cellar. She had kept him here for days. Even though he was miles away, he felt every ounce of her intent and it made him proud that she was enjoying her new found immortality.

He smiled. "You like to play with your food." She was too caught up to feel him enter the room. His words announced his presence.

Her eyes were cold and she hissed when she jerked to face him, but not even the blood running down her chin could diminish her beauty. He didn't know the identity of her meal. He didn't have time to ask. Desperate for release, she pounced. Pamela pulled at her maker's pants as she bit into the side of his neck. She smiled as she drank when he grew hard in her hand.

They had fucked before. Quite accurately it was how they met, but Pamela never really enjoyed it. She had given herself to him as payment. After he turned her, she gave herself to him (quite frequently) in gratitude. Her maker knew this; he could feel it. What he was feeling from her now was neither. This was lust and hunger and desire. Eric didn't stop her, he wanted to feel her. Pam had never had an orgasm before, so it frightened her as it grew near. Sensing her apprehension Eric grabbed her hips and guided her the rest of the way. They came together and she collapsed on the Viking's chest.

She let him hold her as blood tears fell. It was the first and last time she would cry over a victim.

Eric allowed Pamela free reign after that. He indulged, spoiled and cleaned up after her. He let her hunt and reaped the benefits of his lenience multiple times a night. With the exception of a few years throughout their time together, they lived like this until she quite plainly stated in the early 40's that she preferred women.

Eric missed her as a lover, but the partner he gained eased his grief. And over the years they settled into a bond that was more than he could have asked for.

XXX

Pamela was ordering the bed when she opened the door to find her maker. She wasn't expecting him. She hadn't actually seen or spoken to him in almost a month. It was tricky with the war and all, but Pam took her meetings at home and since the financial piece was set, she wasn't required to lay eyes on him. Her maker hadn't called and neither had she.

Blue eyes widened when she saw him standing there as regal as he had ever been. She shouldn't have anticipated his presence; they were no longer tethered to one another. As the realization hit her she stopped mid sentence. There was silence between them as their gaze locked.

Eric had given her space. He was waiting for her to come to him. He knew why his child stayed away and he had hoped that she would see on her own how ridiculous she was being. She didn't and so he had come to her instead.

Pamela was brought from her thoughts by the woman on the other end of her phone. She cleared her throat and continued her call. "Um, yes. Tomorrow night." She quickly added in her most authoritative drawl. "Between 9 and 10. Listen, was it Blanch? If you fuck this up, I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, your tonsils will have a red bottoms!" She hung up the phone.

Pamela was still Pamela, nothing would change that. He looked at her. His child was quite beautiful and happiness suited the blonde. Eric's eyes took her in, but stopped at her feet.

She rolled her eyes and pointed over her shoulder and into the house. "There's carpet." She gave an excuse for the pink slippers she wore.

The blonde rested her hand then head against the door.

He didn't speak, Eric just watched her. "Can you come in?" Pamela knew the house was protected, but it wasn't until this moment that she thought about the details behind it.

He smiled. "Yes, Lafayette has already invited me."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow and twisted her mouth. "Lafayette?" She sighed and motioned for her maker to enter the home they once shared. "If it's not one fairy, it's another." She rolled her eyes and closed the door. Lafayette was infinitely better than Sookie, but she still wanted nothing to do with either of them.

The Viking's strides were long and purposeful as he walked over the threshold of the white mansion. Once inside he looked around. It looked nothing like it had when they lived there together. Their house was dark and the furniture was hard. Every candle and lamp lit. He strolled toward the den (his former parlor), but didn't enter. Pam followed behind him silently. She knew he was comparing it to the life they shared. He was her maker and she would allow him that.

A slight smile threatened the corners of his mouth. Everything was plush and bright. There were flowers, but he expected that. She didn't pick up gardening until long after they moved from this place, but there had been flowers ever since. He pushed down on the couch cushions, testing the pillows at his waist and turned so he rested upright on the back of it. "Homey." He chuckled.

Pam shrugged. "Tara likes to flop on things." She chose not to share that she also had done some flopping and even enjoyed it. They stood in silence for a while. Pam broke it. "Have you fed? I have some O neg in the fridge." She offered a smile, but it didn't break the tension.

"That would be nice."

She offered another tight smile then walked toward the kitchen. He followed. He noticed her flipping on lights as she went. He wasn't sure why, but this, and not the comfy couch or pink slippers made him feel that she was truly at home.

She had no reason to be nervous; they had spent over a century together. He was her maker. They had shared everything. She had no reason to be nervous, yet she was. It was nerves that kept her from speaking or looking at him.

Pam was glad to have something to do with her hands. Eric knew every nervous tick she had and would undoubtedly call her on them, if he saw one. She reached into the refrigerator and pulled out two bags of blood. The blonde dropped them in a pot of water on the stove.

"I forgot, you don't like microwaves."

"If I hadn't helped develop the technology, I probably wouldn't mind them." She reached in the cabinet for two glasses.

"I always forget you're a brilliant engineer." He sighed. "I haven't seen you since you moved in." Enough small talk. He was looking for an answer, but she didn't have a good one.

Her alabaster fingers tightened around the stem of the wine glasses she was retrieving at his words. Placing them on the counter, she dropped her head and sighed. "I… I've been busy." Pamela's voice was a mere whisper. She didn't turn around.

"You don't call. You don't write." He was being cute. She was in no mood for cute. Rolling her eyes, she plucked the bags from the steaming water with her bare hands and cut them open before pouring the contents into each glass. Pam's movements were rushed. When she finished, she pushed his glass away from her, for him to take.

Eric still couldn't see her face, but he knew his child. She needed reassurance. He rested his hand on hers and slid the wine glass from her fingers they stood like this for a fraction of a second. "It's enough to make a maker think he's been forgotten."

Pamela whipped her head up and buried it in his chest. "Eric no!" She was startled by her own reaction and steadied her voice before she continued. "I couldn't forget you." She looked up and her blue eyes were rimmed with crimson. Slowly she backed away. Her maker deserved the truth. "I didn't think you would want to see me." There she said it and now they would have to deal with it. She had no desire to hurt or disobey her maker, but she feared (albeit, irrationally) that he would make her choose. She wouldn't give Tara up. And so here they were.

"Because you are in love?" She nodded. "Foolish child." He brought her back to his chest and she relaxed into him. Eric ran his fingers through her hair applying pressure to her scalp as he did. It was a ritual they had developed over the years. He knew it made her feel safe.

They both sighed.

Maker and progeny stood in each other's arms for longer than either of them knew and for a moment it was as if the bond was still there. Eric wanted the best for her, she knew that. He had been the one to open her to the possibility of Tara in the first place. He had taken her child in as his own, loved and taught her. Over the months, the blonde saw him watch her, but she didn't understand until now.

The Viking wasn't lamenting a lost lover; he was grieving the loss of his daughter. As any father would, he worried that now someone else would be responsible for her in the world.

She understood and she loved him more for it. Pamela straightened herself and adjusted her sweater. The blonde cleared her throat then drawled. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Eric only smiled before Pam's phone began buzzing.

She looked at the screen and her eyes brightened.

The small change would have gone unnoticed by another. There was no difference in her demeanor as she excused herself to take the call. Anyone who observed the blonde would think nothing exceptional about her behavior.

Only Eric would notice the tension in her jaw that disappeared when Tara was near even though her pout didn't. Or that her voice was the slightest bit higher and its cadence off by a half of a beat. One would have to listen to Pam for a century to pick up the subtle unneeded breaths when talking about her progeny. Her maker knew to look at the corners of her eyes. They struggled not to smile, but did little to combat the brilliance of the blue pools that glisten whenever she thought about her child.

Eric knew it was Tara on the other end of the line. She had probably felt Pam and was checking on her. He grabbed their blood and walked to the porch.

Pamela found him sitting on the steps in front of the house a few minutes later. He watched her as she walked to meet him. She wore tan leggings and a cream cashmere sweater that hung off of her shoulder. Her hair was in soft curls around her face, which was magnificent. She glowed.

She sat next to him and entwined her arm with his. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad we talked."

He laughed and handed her the glass.

"One of our longer conversations about feelings, no less." Pamela sat up and let go of her maker in order to wrap two hands around the glass she held. She stared into it and Eric knew there was more she wanted to say. "Pamela… do you want to talk about what you're feeling?"

The younger vampire heard the words. She hadn't talked to anyone about it. She should have gone to the Viking sooner. "Yes. I think I would."

And without having to thinking about it, she began. All the months of questions and fears came tumbling out and her maker listened to every one of them.

"She's young – practically a baby, Eric." She set her wine glass down on the stairs. "I could have lived my human life, died of natural causes, been reincarnated 4 times and still be old enough to have given birth to her. We barely have anything in common."

"You both like poetry." This jarred her slightly. Eric wasn't an optimist.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Poetry, Eric?" He wasn't helping.

"What else do you care about? Literature and torture…and shoes." He thought for a moment. "Two out of three." He shrugged.

"She's stubborn." Eric just looked at her. Pamela knew she was stubborn he didn't need to tell her. "We barely agree on anything."

"You barely agree with _anyone_ on anything."

Pam blew out a frustrated breath. None of those issues were really concerns for her. She could work through them. There was something more pressing that had her frightened. "We haven't even…"

The sound that escaped her maker's mouth was a sound that the younger vampire hadn't heard in almost a decade. It was an honest laugh. "You're nervous!"

A very delicate, but powerful alabaster fist collided with the Vikings jaw. When He righted himself he was met by a stern azure leer that he was pleased to see after almost a month.

"I wouldn't get cocky, Peter Pan. Or should I start listing your questionable decisions regarding a certain fairy." She needed Eric to help her and he wasn't. She pursed her lips and began plucking at very small pieces of lint on her pants. Her voice was softer now. "Besides, you were the one spouting all that 'conquer the darkness' bullshit." She was on the verge of tears, again.

The larger vampire gently lifted Pamela's chin, so that she was looking at him. "She wants to make love to you. Let her." He had said it before and he would say it until the blonde was convinced. She wasn't, so he decided to state his case, though it didn't paint him in the greatest light. "I wanted to keep you. Nora wanted to study you. You were a bargaining chip for Angelina. Cassandra wanted what Angelina had…Should I go on?"

Pamela understood he didn't need to continue. He tightened his arms around her. "But Tara. Tara wanted to love you. She is better than us all. This is what you've been waiting for. She's no more stubborn than you and age is of no consequence when we live forever. You have more in common than you think. But only this matters…" He sighed and looked into her. His next words would be significant to the two of them only. "She makes your eyes sparkle."

The smile that spread over the blonde's entire face was genuine and serine. "Maman was right."

"Maman was right." Eric nodded.

XXX

_London - 1906_

The new vampire and her maker stood in the fog at the home she grew up in. Pamela didn't know how to feel. As she stood she replayed the events that led her here.

Nora only stayed for the night, but she had managed to fuck Pamela and in the process destroy the blonde's entire world. Her head was spinning with what she had just experienced. Sex with woman was greater than anything she had ever imagined. Her heightened senses only magnified her confusion. Was it the woman or was it the creature that she had become?

Eric felt her turmoil and it pained him. He had never been responsible for another before. He spoiled her. Perhaps he indulged her more than he should have, but why shouldn't she have everything. He wanted to make her happy and to protect her. So, he thought twice before he brought her the paper.

The blonde didn't have to scan the news long before she saw the headline in question. **_De Beaufort Treasures to Be Auctioned by Dying Widow._**

"When can we leave?" were the baby vamp's only words.

Her maker arranged for them to travel to Europe. They left immediately and arrived at Pamela's childhood home in less time than the voyage should have taken.

There was fog, but there was always fog this time of night.

Pamela slowly took in the stone structure on a very wealthy street in the heart of London. The life she lived there was so far away now. The only reminder was the sealed silver diamond ring on her finger. She absentmindedly toyed with it now as she stood waiting for the courage to proceed.

The Viking was patient and after a few minutes Pam rung the bell. There was a light shuffle in the house that the vampires could hear, but would have been silent to human ears.

Eric watched his child carefully. He could feel her anxiety and he readied himself for what may happen.

Pamela took a deep breath as the door slowly opened.

When the woman on the other side of the wood frame revealed herself, Eric was stunned. Pamela was the spitting image of her mother. Aside from the small lines in the corner of the older Swynford woman's lids, they could have been sisters, maybe even twins from a distance. Even their dresses were similar in cut, though not in color. The human wore black and her daughter donned a specific blue dyed to match her eyes.

Pam had prepared herself for an ailing mother. A mother confined to her death bed. She had imagined every horrible scenario since the newspaper headline. What she hadn't anticipated was a walking, breathing, smiling mother.

"You don't appear to be dying." Her words were somewhat slow as she was just beginning to craft her drawl.

Francesca was a bit saddened that her child had lost her lilt, but she smiled. Pamela was a woman now. "Perhaps it was misleading, but you are here, are you not?"

To hear her mother's voice after… to hear mother's voice, _again_. She let the soft French melody wash over her. It was confusing. She had forgiven her parents for sending her away. A small part of her believed she deserved it, but standing here in front of this woman, she felt a swirl of emotions that ranged from anger to unconditional love.

Pamela wouldn't cry. She hadn't seen her mother in over 15 years; she wouldn't traumatize her with blood tears in the first five minutes. She just stood. Her face hadn't shifted in 4 days, it seemed to be paralyzed.

"I didn't know where you were, dove." She waved her hands in exasperation. "I had no choice but to put the news in every paper." She invited the two visitors into her home with a mere wave of her hand, not knowing the significance of the action.

Pamela's heart would have stopped, if she had had a heart, when she walked through the gateway to her youth. Nothing had changed. There was an occasional new accessory or odd ornament on the shelf, but other than that, the house was exactly the way she remembered. The banister she and Sophie slid down as children was still polished wood. The window treatments were different, but the smell of her father's pipe still lingered in the fabric.

So much had happened since she was last here, but for now she remembered the house. When she was young it seemed to be alive. These walls had been witness to history on more than one occasion. The great minds of a generation communed here and her father had been the heartbeat. Now, it seemed sad, cold; dead.

The young woman thought about the headline -_Widow_. Her father was dead. He was gone and she hadn't made an effort to see him before he left this life.

Francesca stopped talking and was staring. She couldn't help herself. Her daughter was beautiful and though her eyes were more complex than a mother wants for her child, she looked well.

Pamela felt her mother's eyes on her, but she didn't know what to do. So, she introduced Eric. "Maman, this is Mr. Northman." Eric removed his hat and bowed. "Eric this is my mother, Lady Francesca Swynford De Beaufort." Pamela hadn't thought about how to explain their relationship; she didn't fully understand it herself. "He's my …fiancé."

Francesca quickly turned to face Eric and narrowed her eyes. A man? The older woman was suspicious. She wrapped her arm around his and began to lead him down the hallway. She turned when the younger woman followed. "Pamela, I will meet you in the drum room." It was as if nothing had changed and the girl's mother trained her eyes back on the gentleman as they continued into the house. "It is a discussion room, but Pamela played her drum there, so..." Her eyes crinkled when she smiled and Eric knew that the lines on her face were well deserved.

She took a breath and a deep sadness that could be felt by the vampire entered the space between them.

"Al– " her voice cracked as she was reminded that he was gone all over again as she was every moment of her new existence. "Albert got it for her when we were on safari for her birthday." Eric was enraptured by the woman and he recognized the utter magnetism she carried. She had passed it to her child. She stopped abruptly. "This is the study. There is something for every taste. Please enjoy. I would like a moment with my daughter."

Before Eric could process the older woman's actions, the spell was broken and he was alone in a room full of books with a large lit fireplace in the corner.

Pamela stood in the large room waiting for the lady of the house. There were couches, chairs and a small podium in the corner. Her father had informal and in all likelihood impromptu lectures here. She traced her finger around the rim of her instrument which sat in the corner. She gently tapped her finger in the middle of her old friend and remembered how carefree she had been. It was exactly where she left it. The drum had been dusted, but not moved.

She felt her mother behind her and tensed. Pamela turned to meet her gaze.

"He didn't want it moved in case you came back." The child didn't recognize her mother's tone. It was something she hadn't heard before. She would have remembered the grief. Pamela followed Francesca with her eyes as the older woman walked to the closest chair and sat. She still floated, but the blonde could see the strides behind the illusion now. "We went to find you, but we were too late." A tear fell and a fragile alabaster hand quickly wiped it away. "You and Sophie had already left. You didn't leave a forwarding address. We knew you were angry with us, but we thought once you calmed, you would send word."

Her parents had followed her across the sea. There was some consolation in that, but they had been too late. Nothing would change that. Over the years she thought about contacting them. She had the means to travel, but what would she say of her life? How could she explain what she had become without breaking their hearts. They would blame themselves and it was her own fault she had been so naïve.

"I knew you would thrive. Swynford women do and we sent you with enough to start a new life. But your father worried." This time two tears fell. "He died of a broken heart, ma petite, but his body lived on against his wishes for some time." She sighed and the sadness in the room was unbearable. "He died over a year ago." Confusion colored the older woman's face and Pamela saw that her mother was lost. "He just didn't wake up." The woman finally broke. A cascade of emptiness and heartache streamed down her soft cheeks as she brought her hands to her face and sobbed. Francesca rested her elbows on her knees not able to sit upright on her own.

Pamela adjusted the line of her dress and slowly walked over to her mother. She kneeled before her as she had time and time again. Her face was still frozen, but she rested her head in the older woman's lap. Francesca tensed beneath her and she gasped before the hand traveled from her cheek to her child's blonde curls.

Francesca closed her eyes. She had promised Albert to bring their child home if anything happened to him and she had. Before they both left this earth one of them would have to lay eyes on Pamela. Everything was in place and this was the last piece. It reassured the old woman. It would be over soon.

"Now, what about your Mr. Northman?" Her mother sounded like herself again. The self the child remembered. "You're not really going to marry him, are you?"

Pamela's head shot up from its pillow of black fabric, but the blonde didn't remove her arms. She wasn't ready to give up contact yet. "Shouldn't I? You and father were so adamant about marriage." She was being sarcastic, a characteristic that had been born in this house, but nurtured to perfection over her 15 years away.

"Pamela, don't be silly. You never wanted to get married."

"His is my benefactor." It was a term Francesca had used to describe the men that cared for her grandmother throughout her life. It wasn't honest, but her mother would understand it without questioning.

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you." She was intrigued by the relationship between her daughter and this handsome stranger. It was something she would have to know before she left. "When you were a child you were so cautious with your allowance. Our money, you pissed away, but you were a _sensible_ spender with yours." She looked at her child and smiled. She was trying very hard to keep something from her. "These are sensible jewels, Chou Chou." The older woman ran her fingers along Pamela's necklace. "These are not the trifles one demands of her lover. You purchased these with your own. You need no benefactor."

Francesca watched her child pout. It warmed her heart to see the familiar expression. Pamela was grasping at straws now. "Maybe I love him."

The older woman sucked her teeth. "Don't lie on love, child. No good can come of it." She didn't know what her daughter had experienced in the years they were apart, but she couldn't have changed that much. There was something else going on. She would take a detour to educate the younger blonde on a particular tell that the Swynford woman couldn't hide, but she would solve the Mr. Northman mystery in time.

"Did your father ever tell you how we met?" She stroked her child's locks.

"You met at a dinner party. You were the most beautiful woman in Paris and so he knew he had to marry you."

Francesca smiled in recognition. This was the story her husband always told. "A slight fabrication meant to spare my reputation in a new country. I had been engaged for two years when I met your father." She clasped her hands in her lap. "My fiancé was a professor at the school where I studied. Our group was very close and we traveled to his villa in the south quite often. One break they invited your father. It was only a lark really. We were all mathematicians. And he was just a visiting literature professor." She smiled at the memory of meeting him for the first time. "They all made fun of him, but I enjoyed his conversation." She looked off and tried to steady her voice. "There was something about him and we spent the whole first day talking. He asked me to marry him that first night, you know."She smiled, her husband had been impulsive since the moment she met him and that hadn't changed over the years. "He said he made my eyes sparkle and if he could do that to a woman like me, we were meant to be together." She let the memory take her for a moment before she added. "He called it the Swynford sparkle because your grandmother's eyes did the same thing when she talked about your grandfather." Pamela remembered the term, but never knew where it came from.

"What happened?"

"It was quite scandalous and I brought shame to my people." Pamela knew by the way she spoke that her mother was telling the truth though she told it mockingly. "I broke off my engagement and we both left the school for London. When I told Toot," It was what they called Pamela's grandmother "she was furious. She thought I was pregnant. It was her mistake that she didn't want me to repeat. She had taken great care to ensure I didn't repeat it." Francesca rolled her eyes at her mother's hypocrisy. "We were married a month later." She grew sad again and melancholy set in around them. "He was everything." Pamela could see the older woman pull herself out of her reflections. It looked painful. "Your _fiancé _does not make your eyes sparkle, dear. You do not love him." She dropped her hand from her daughter's head to her face. "You will not need him for money. You will inherit all of mine." The older woman suddenly became aware of the body temperature of the creature she touched. "You are so cold, are you well, ma petite?"

The blonde tugged her face from her mother's grasp. She had heard about vampires from her mother long ago. It was a myth in a home where fantasy was encouraged. Francesca would take the news in stride, just as Pamela had when she discovered them in her human life. It was the least harmful truth about her life away from England. She spoke slowly. "Je suis …vampire."

The older woman laughed. "Oh, Chou Chou! You have not lost your fondness for fantasy, I see." When the child was three she announced that she was a troll and built a cubby under the stairs. When she was 7, she was a princess locked away waiting for the princess in the neighboring kingdom to save her. Her parents took notice. "Vampires are more romantic than ogres, I suppose."

Pamela just glared.

"Very well child. Show me your teeth."

Pamela sat back on her calves and placed her hands in her lap. She looked at her mother and her fangs descended with a small click. Francesca's eyes widened. She knew. The realization of her thought allowed the corners of her mouth to curl up.

"And Mr. Northman is vampire as well?"

"He made me."

The woman chuckled and patted her child's face. "_I_ made you." It was affectionate and it reminded Pamela that she was no longer the child that had found refuge in her mother's lap. She was an adult now. She was immortal and strong.

"You don't have to die. I can heal you." Pamela brought her own wrist to her mouth, ready to bite so her mother could drink.

Francesca looked at her daughter with such patience. There was no way she could understand, but she should know. "I _want _to die, ma petite." She sighed and her eyes glistened and glossed over. A cool breeze blew through the room, but Pamela didn't notice any open windows or doors. "I can't live without him." she placed her hand back on her child's face "I had to see you before…" She looked into blue orbs overcome with confusion.

Francesca couldn't take it. Her own sadness was more than she could carry, she wouldn't take her daughter's too. She couldn't. She rose and began breaking down the logistics. "Everything is in place and with you here now, you will have no trouble with deeds or signatures." Her mother had always been more pragmatic about things than her father. "The house in Cornwell will have to be sorted out." She stopped pacing and looked at her child. "I haven't been able to go back there. You understand don't you?" Pamela nodded. It had been their retreat. Her father loved the place. He was in every inch of the farm house. Of course her mother hadn't been able to return. "Henry is still our lawyer. He has all the paperwork. He's in a building by the square. I'll write down the address. He is expecting you."

Her mother began writing on a small piece of paper at the podium. Pamela grew frightened, but she still hadn't quite made sense of her mother's words. "What do you mean?" She grabbed her mother's arm to turn her and felt how small she was beneath the fabric of her dress.

What she saw in the blue eyes that stared back at her wasn't sorrow. It was more than sorrow; it was despair. It was unbearable emptiness that made the young woman cringe. The older woman had fought to hold herself together for her child's sake, but she couldn't any longer. She needed Pamela to show compassion. She spoke from a broken place and it could be heard in her words. "I can't live without him… I _won't _live without him." The younger woman opened her mouth to speak, but Francesca silenced her and pulled away. "Don't tell me it gets better." She was crumbling. Her face turned bright red and she began yelling. The blonde didn't remember her mother ever raising her voice except in debate, but never out of anger. "It doesn't get better! Four hundred and fifteen days and each one more excruciating than the last." She calmed herself and rested a palm on the chair in front of her.

The outburst had taken more energy than she had to give. "It doesn't get better, ma petite. It gets worse. So much worse." She grabbed her chest where her heart beat. "Like the hour before the guillotine, only it's every hour of every day. Sometimes when I wake up, I forget. I wait for him to walk around the corner or light his pipe." She gasped for air between her words. "Then I remember and it's like the day he …left over again." She felt small. "I am dying, ma petite. Every day without him …it's worse than death."

Francesca welcomed the resolution that would come when her heart stopped. It was all she longed for since Albert left. If she had been able to find Pamela sooner, she would already be gone. The newspaper was her last resort. She would stay in London a few more days waiting before she gave in completely. When Pamela arrived on her step, she was pleased to see the child she never stopped loving, but she was relieved to know that she would soon leave this earth and be with her Albert wherever he was.

Pamela didn't understand needing another person so strongly, but she knew the despair that would lead someone to end it. She had been there 415 days ago. Pam sighed. There was no use arguing. "What are you going to do?"

Whether Pamela understood or not was not the issue. Francesca was just happy that for once, she wasn't defending her decision. "I thought about slitting my wrists, but that seemed dramatic." It was. The blonde remembered. "I've got poison. It's more literary that way. I think your father would appreciate it."

"Father would not want you to do this."

"Your father would comprehend this." Albert knew this heartache. They had endured it together after they sent her away. But they had each other to hold and eventually they had created a life that was at least bearable. Now, she was alone and it wouldn't end. So, she would.

Pamela thought. She didn't like the idea of her mother taking poison. She didn't like the idea of her mother taking her life. She thought for a moment. She should have come to them sooner. She could have saved them both. It was her fault her mother was in so much pain.

She owed her mother for not putting an end to all of this. Perhaps she could help her find peace.

Pamela wrapped her arms around the weeping woman. She looked at her child with pleading eyes. "I would stay with you if I could, but it is impossible." She drew a deep and pained breath while clutching the younger woman's dress. "I can't go on without him. I have tried."

Both sets of identical eyes locked. Pamela searched the older woman's for an ounce of will; anything that would keep her alive. There was none. She had already given up.

Pamela had spent the last year killing and fucking and laughing. Killing was second nature to her now. She would take her mother's life. She clicked her fangs into place.

Francesca looked into her daughter's eyes with hope. She had taken mercy on her and would give her peace. The older woman placed a hand on her child's cheek. "We loved you Chou Chou. We never stopped. You have to know that." It was a whisper. Pamela sunk her fangs into the side of her neck and Francesca held on and gently closed her eyes. She didn't feel any pain and her face was serine as she went. A single red line jetted down the blonde's face as her mother drew her last breath.

"I love you too, Maman." She licked her lips and placed a small kiss on her mother's cheek.

Eric found her outside. He didn't approach her until he felt it was safe through their bond. "Has your mother retired for the evening?"

"Francesca is dead." She said it as a matter of fact. She didn't want pity and she didn't need comfort. "I will have things to take care of here and I have to travel to Cornwell. You are welcomed to stay in London as long as you want, but I would prefer to handle my affairs at the country house alone." Eric understood. It was always difficult to say goodbye to human life. He would be sympathetic. He would keep a safe distance and a close eye on her, but he promised himself he wouldn't make himself known unless it was absolutely imperative. She had to grieve on her own.

She looked down at the ring her mother had given her before she left for America. It was her grandmother's engagement ring and Francesca's wedding band. Its legacy would die with Pamela. After she sold everything, it would be her only reminder of her family. The family that was gone.

She yanked the ring from her finger and hurled it into the night.

XXX

"Just throw something on." Pam stood in front of Tara tapping her foot. "Jessica and Eric are waiting." Eric decided to escort the baby vamps when they heard vampire raids were picking up. The bar they were going to was hidden and there were no humans allowed, but it was still safer with him there.

Tara wrapped her arms around her maker as they stood in her closet. "Why don't you come with us? It would be good to get out. You've been tense lately." She rubbed her shoulders.

Pam grabbed a yellow t-shirt off the basket she folded earlier and handed it to Tara. "I'll be fine after tonight." The blonde spoke without thinking. "I don't know how you find anything in here." She changed the subject.

Tara pulled the shirt over her head and glared at her maker. "Pam, don't touch my closet."  
the blonde shrugged and looked around the small space. The dark skinned woman knew the look. "Don't. Touch. My. Closet." The older vampire didn't respond. "Pam?"

She would have been able to hold out longer if it weren't for the fingers dancing up and down her side. "Ok, Ok. I won't touch the closet. Just stop." She laughed a wiggled against her child. When Tara stopped, she brought their lips together. "Tickling isn't fair." She pouted.

"I know, but it's effective." She kissed her neck.

"Mmmm… Jessica and Eric are waiting." Pam smiled as her progeny's tongue and lips sent a fire blazing through her. She let it swallow her. She had plans for this evening. They didn't included getting fucked in a closet, but her Tara was dangerously close to producing such an outcome. "You should go." The blonde breathed out. It wasn't convincing though as she arched her back and let her head fall back giving Tara more access to her skin.

"I will. Just give me a minute." She covered her maker's mouth and tightened her arms around her waist. Pamela had been surprised to find that kissing, which she never really cared for, was actually more erotic than sex. It was one of the many things she had learned from her child over their courtship. She was finding joy in simple things and she was happy.

She was ready to give Tara everything, but first she had to get her out of the house. Pam broke away from her progeny. "Alright, hot stuff." She smoothed the blonde strands that came loose and composed herself. "Simmer down. I'll be here when you get back. But right now…"

Tara rolled her eyes. "Jessica and Eric are waiting. Fine, but when I get back, I expect a _heavy_ make out session." With that the dark skinned vampire sped out of the room.

The sooner she went out, the sooner she could return to her maker's lips.

XXX

Tara didn't really want to go out so she was happy when Eric and Jessica dropped her off at home. She was even happier to find candles and rose petals and a very alluring maker at home. She would have remained happy if she didn't have the throbbing in her chest. The small bursts of tension were racing and skittering throughout her body at a nonsensical pace.

Pamela wasn't trying to project so directly into the bond, but she couldn't help it. This was the most frightened she had ever been. Even sitting in the Authority waiting for the true death hadn't produced the anxiety that riddled her now.

The young vampire didn't want her maker like this.

Mentally Pamela began scolding herself. How could she have lived this long and never experienced this? Now she was a quivering mess. Tara had this effect on her, but she didn't want that for tonight. She wanted to be in control. She wanted her Tara to look at her and want her. She had been weak and fragile for the past few months; she wanted to be strong and sure tonight. She cried at the drop of a hat now. She didn't want that for tonight. She wanted to be her old self again. She had planned on seduction and yet she was frozen.

If she had had a relatively normal first time or even been conscious, she would have a frame of reference for this apprehension. If someone had ever truly taken her out of love, she would have known that tears would not deter her child. Perhaps she would calm knowing that this thumping in her chest wouldn't last; that it would pass and she would have all of Tara. But Pamela had none of this. She didn't feel brave. Tara was the brave one. She felt small and helpless.

Tara reached up and with a very gentle palm she cupped Pamela's face. The blonde was soft and for a moment the pounding subsided within her. Pamela leaned into the touch and covered her child's hand with her own. She raised her free hand along the opening of Tara's leather jacket and rested it over the spot she occupied in the young woman.

Pamela sighed and lifted her eyes to meet Tara's. Remorse, need and hope swam in the blue drops that usually seemed so sure. "I'm sorry," she said softly. She tucked her head, hiding in her nook. When Tara wrapped her arms around her most of the strain in Pamela's body melted away.

Tara knew Pam and if she didn't know Pam she had read enough about the blonde's inner thoughts to arrive at a somewhat accurate conclusion. Upon reading the older vampire's journal, Tara wasn't surprised to find that her maker had described in detail the effect Tara had on her as they moved toward an open and trusting relationship.

The young vampire had likened her pursuit of her maker to that of an onion with the layers slowly being peeled away. Pamela, however, was not as kind in her recollection. She saw Tara's crusade as an attack on the stone palace she had built around her heart over the years. As her child slowly demolished the structure, her maker felt the sting of each stone she ripped away. She felt the walls crumbling as the days went on and it was excruciating. It wasn't the pain she was used to and enjoyed. It was something foreign and unwanted, but she had persevered through it.

Tara knew this would be difficult for her maker. There was no doubt about it. She also knew that Pam was not a petals-on-the-floor-150-candles-around-the-room kind of woman. A few candles, yes. They relaxed her. She liked them while she bathed and thought they added a certain life to the house. 150 candles all blazing at once in odd places around the room was probably giving her a panic attack. Surely, she was worried the house would burn down. And Tara concluded, quite logically, that Pam was thinking about how she was going to clean all of these petals up when the night was over. Her flare for the dramatic was probably just as much to blame for her paralysis as first time jitters.

Pamela had painted herself into a corner and she needed help getting out.

"It's a lot of pressure." Tara looked around the room and gave her maker a gentle smile. "I don't know if I can live up to all this romance."

A flash of relief shot through the bond before Pamela composed her end. "Maybe a few less candles?" her pink lips curved into a smirk and the young vampire was taken with her all over again. Tara wanted her; Pamela felt it within her own body. She wanted to have her child, but she _was_ frightened.

Tara did the only thing she could. She held her maker and soothed her. She waited to speak for a moment, still feeling her maker's fear. "I should probably take a shower." She felt Pam's guilt through their bond, but before the blonde could apologize again, she laughed. "There was a fight and I'm pretty sure I've got vampire on me somewhere." She didn't, but it was a good excuse.

Pamela looked at Tara. She didn't say anything, but her eyes held silent gratitude. Tara felt her chest calm and warmth spread throughout her body. Tara would have embraced her again, but she remembered her story about the imaginary bits of vampire that might be on her and she didn't. Instead she gave her a huge smile.

Tara showered and Pamela returned the room to its original state.

When Tara finished, she walked into the room finding it clean, but her maker gone. She took the moment to hide the velvet box Eric had given her under the mass of pillows that covered the new bed. The giant purple bow was gone and Tara smiled.

She felt Pamela behind her and turned. The blonde's eyes grew wide when she saw the shirt Tara sported.

It was a simple fitted pink tee with _Tamela _emblazed across the front in large white letters.

"I knew you kept one." Tara was just plain cute in her t-shirt and panties.

Pam crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "Two." She corrected with a sigh.

"Hers and hers?" Tara offered.

Pam sped to her side and ran the pads of her thin alabaster fingers across the neck line of the jersey fabric. "Something like that." She looked into her child. She felt the desire, the lust, the need for her baby, but she was still more nervous than not.

Tara pulled her close and slowly began to rock them. "Ok" she sighed, "what is it?"

The blonde drew in a deep unneeded breath. It was becoming a habit. "I don't want to…" She sighed and let the truth go, "break."

"You will." Pamela dropped her head and Tara lifted it. "So will I." The young vampire smiled slightly. "But you'll be there to hold me together, just like I'll hold you." It was some consolation and it eased her maker a bit. "I told you it was different than fucking." She chuckled.

The blonde just rolled her eyes and frustration ran through the bond.

Her progeny stepped back and let go of her. "Ok, close your eyes." Pam just looked at Tara and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, close your eyes." Pamela did as she was told.

Pamela almost opened them when she felt uneasiness pouring into her. Before she could, her child gently took her hand and spoke. Tara's voice was full of love and adoration spilled out of her words.

"Pam-" She cleared her throat. "Pamela, there is something in you that people are drawn to." The blonde held her breath as she felt Tara's hand gently caressing her face. She would surely die any minute now, she knew it. "Something that is so beautiful, so unexplainable that they want to possess it. You feel like you need to hide it to protect it." A slow red line meandered down the blonde's alabaster cheek. Tara kissed it away. "You showed it to me that first night. In one gasp, I glimpsed it and knew." She squeezed her hand. "I knew you and that I would spend my entire death by your side protecting you; loving you." Another tear, this time Tara let it fall. "I want to spend eternity with you."

"Me too." Her words weren't as elegant as she would like, but she didn't have more than two at the moment.

Tara took the hand she held and slowly turned it up. "Prove it." She pressed the small box Eric had given her into her maker's palm.

Confused, Pamela opened her eyes and blinked for a moment to make sure that her perfect vampire vision wasn't playing tricks on her.

Tara was on one knee. Her brown eyes stared straight through the blonde and into her soul.

"W-what are you doing?"

Tara smiled brighter than Pamela thought possible. "I'm proposing." The blonde's face didn't move. Once again her child had stunned her into paralysis.

Pamela backed away from her kneeling progeny and stepped to the side of the bed. She sat with a small bounce clutching the box with both hands.

"Pam?"

The blonde closed her eyes and shook her head as she swallowed. She needed to think objectively, she couldn't with Tara's soft and lulling voice in her ear. She loved Tara. That was a fact. Tara loved her. That was a fact. Tara had outsmarted a monster, slaughtered countless vampires and fought with a queen to protect her. That was a fact. Did she want to spend forever with her? Yes. Did she see the need for marriage? She didn't know.

"Why?" Pamela opened her eyes and looked at Tara. Her face hadn't shifted, but it was calm. Even the bond had died down some. "Why now?" She breathed.

Tara almost dropped the matter entirely. She almost thought her actions were foolish. She almost regretted getting on one knee, but then she saw it. It was the way her maker's eyes glistened when they looked at her. It was the pleading in them that so often contradicted the blonde's words. "When you look at me… your eyes. I don't know, they… shine?" was that the proper word? It wasn't. "No, they sparkle. It's the most beautiful thing and I can't believe that it's me you're looking at. _I_ put that sparkle there. Me little Tara Mae from Bon Temp that's never meant anything to anyone makes a woman like you, look like that." She joined her maker on the bed and dropped her gaze. "I never had a home. Momma couldn't hold a job and we moved a lot. I had Sookie and Lafayette, but even they didn't get me."

Tara took the box from Pamela. "I never had a home, until I had you. It's you, you're my home. In Fangtasia, at the Authority with bullets everywhere, the safe house and now here, it doesn't matter where we are. As long as I am with you, I am home." She swallowed and placed her free hand on the part of Pam that held the bond. "Pamela, this is my home." The contact caused another crimson stream to slide down the blonde's face. Tara took a deep breath and allowed her words to wash over her maker. "I don't want you to wake up tomorrow night and wonder. I don't want to go to war and wonder. I need you to know without a shadow of a doubt that this is it for me. You and me."

"Are you sure? It's only been months and –"

Tara stopped her by bringing her chocolate palm to Pamela's face. "No. No it hasn't. It's been much longer." She smiled and it reached her eyes. "It's been my whole life. Like everything that's happened to me has been preparing me for this. For loving you." It was soon and in any other circumstance Pamela would have been correct. 4 months was not long enough to determine if you wanted to spend the rest of ETERNITY with someone. But this wasn't someone, this was Pamela. "Don't you feel it?"

Pam did feel it. She felt it the moment she looked at Tara in Fangtasia what seemed like ages ago. Everything had led her here and fate had placed the one person that could handle her into her life. The only person she had or would ever love was sitting in front of her asking her for forever.

"Yes." Pamela wasn't a fool. She was a brilliant business mind and knew that ever deal had an expiration date. She didn't want to lose Tara and yes… she did want eternity with this Warrior who had fought and persevered for no other reason than she loved her.

Tara let a small smile grace her lips. "Yes?" She didn't need further explanation, but she did need clarification as to the yes.

Pamela smiled back and the bond hummed. "Yes, Tara Mae Thornton, I will marry you."

Tara opened the box and Pamela began to sob. The tears that fell slowly over the evening came cascading down her cheeks. _It wasn't possible, she couldn't be seeing what she thought she was seeing._ For the second time that night, the blonde squinted and adjusted her vision.

She had thrown the heirloom into the dark over one hundred years ago and yet here it was. Her grandmother's engagement ring, passed from her mother to her was coming back to her. How was that possible? _Eric._ Pamela knew. "You went to Eric?" She couldn't believe it. "Did you…" She couldn't finish, she was overcome.

"I asked for your hand." Tara was proud. She knew she couldn't have forever, if she didn't have Eric's approval and it seemed like the right thing to do. Pamela wiped her eyes with her right hand and held out her left. Tara slipped the ring back on her finger. She looked up at her maker with pride, love and glee. "You're supposed to ask the dad, right?"

Pamela sniffled but her sobbing had ceased. She nodded.

The blonde couldn't take her eyes of the silver jewelry. When she did, she fell into Tara's eyes. "You want me forever." It was a whisper. Pam said it to herself really. It wasn't a question; she didn't need reassurance.

Pamela kissed Tara. She didn't hesitate and there was none of the apprehension she once had. Tara wanted her forever, just the way she was. She loved her just the way she was. She would protect her just the way she was. She lifted her ivory fingertips to her child face and sunk further into her mouth.

Tara moaned and Pamela's fangs shot into her lip. She broke skin and suckled the blood from her child's bottom lip. Tara was sweet. The blonde wanted to know what the rest of her tasted like.

Tara didn't have time to think. She felt her maker's fangs and then her back pressed against the top of their bed, their new sturdy bed. Tara's fangs appeared at the thought.

Pamela was on top of her and she wasn't going to stop. They didn't have to stop or slow down or not go too far. The thought had the young vampire panting beneath her maker. The blonde slowly ran her hands up Tara's frame, but she didn't dare stop devouring her lips. She wasn't ready yet, she quite liked kissing her baby.

Reluctantly, Pamela pulled back, partially so she could stare into the face of her future, but also to check in with herself. _Was this real?_ Her clear blue pools met with dark brown ones and she knew for certain this _was_ real. This was forever. Tara was beautiful and smart and strong, but more importantly, she was hers …forever. The thought sent a million butterflies flapping within her. She was happy. This was happy. She had a family and a home and her child had given her both.

Pamela covered Tara again, this time telling herself she wouldn't stop until Tara was screaming her name.

The doorbell.

_What the FUCK?!_

XXX

_Moments earlier…_

Lafayette stood outside the house with Eric. He was not pleased when the Viking showed up at his door, but he didn't dare argue.

Lafayette rubbed his eyes, careful not to smear his eye liner. "Explain it to me again."

Eric turned to face him. "There are so very," he raised his eyebrow at the cook in warning "very important vampires on their way and I need you to invite them in."

Just as Tara's cousin was about to question further a black limo pulled up.

Out stepped Khan and Angelina.

* * *

I didn't want to say it at the beginning and spoil the fact that this is not THE chapter. I promise I thought it was. It's a shame it took me over a month and 11,000 words to figure it out.

As always, reviews are not required but much much much appreciated. Like they saved this chapter; "appreciated."


End file.
